


Il sogno di una fangirl (vol. 3): Capodanno a Cortina

by Lady_Angel_Fanwriter



Series: Il sogno di una fangirl [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Cortina d'Ampezzo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, New Year's Eve, Romance, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter
Summary: L'annuncio della sua relazione con Richard Armitage espone Nives a un tornado mediatico a cui deve far fronte come meglio può. Fortunatamente, poche settimane dopo lei e il bell'attore britannico si incontrano di nuovo per celebrare insieme il Capodanno, in un romantico chalet a Cortina d'Ampezzo...





	1. Capitolo I: Mercoledì 16 dicembre 2014

 

Capitolo I: Mercoledì 16 dicembre 2014

Il trillo del cellulare annunciò a Nives l’arrivo di un sms. Si distolse dal preventivo che stava compilando per andare a vedere chi fosse e vide che si trattava di Richard. Sorrise mentre apriva il messaggio.  
_Marlise mi ha mandato il link di YT del suo servizio, eccolo come promesso… Ricordati che ti amo immensamente._  
Il tono le mise un po’ d’ansia. Senza indugio, piantò lì il preventivo e si collegò a YouTube, digitando il link inviatole da Richard.  
Non lo guardò neanche, guardò invece l’incredibile numero di oltre quattromila visualizzazioni a fronte di una pubblicazione di appena due ore prima. Col cuore in gola, andò a vedere i commenti sottostanti. Come per gli articoli che aveva finora pescato in internet, per la maggior parte erano favorevoli, alcuni neutri, altri più calorosi, altri ancora addirittura entusiasti; ma ce n’erano alcuni anche piuttosto astiosi, dettati da una prevedibile invidia, che la fecero sospirare rassegnata. Tuttavia, non era realistico sperare diversamente: tutte le fan di Richard avrebbero voluto essere al suo posto e alcune di loro semplicemente non potevano accettare che lui avesse una donna perché finché era single potevano sognare di essere loro. Beh, che rosicassero, pensò con un moto di stizza: se volevano davvero bene a Richard come proclamavano, sarebbero state felici per lui, altrimenti significava soltanto che erano delle immature egoiste e non meritavano considerazione. Le spiaceva essere criticata senza reali motivazioni, ma ne era ampiamente compensata dal solo fatto di stare con Richard. Che le _bimbeminkia_ si fottessero, avrebbe detto Beatrice; e aveva ragione.  
A quel punto Nives guardò il servizio; la durata effettiva era di pochi minuti, che lei rivisse con la stessa intensa emozione di due settimane prima, poi Marlise ci aveva aggiunto una coda dove dichiarava che la ragazza italiana di Richard Armitage era una persona deliziosa che lei era stata felicissima di conoscere e che sperava di poter intervistare a breve per farsi svelare com’era riuscita a conquistare quest’uomo da sogno.  
“Marlise ti adoro!”, esclamò Nives, anche se sapeva perfettamente che non poteva sentirla. Poteva però mandarle un messaggio via Twitter; lo aveva già fatto in passato, quando aveva partecipato alla campagna per la première italiana, e la giornalista le aveva risposto. A maggior ragione lo avrebbe fatto ora, tanto più che, dopo il loro incontro a Londra, Marlise aveva cominciato a seguirla. Ovviamente non poteva capire i tweet in italiano, ma spesso Nives li metteva in entrambe le lingue.  
Poi le sovvenne che Richard le aveva detto che, dopo la pubblicazione del servizio di Marlise sul suo blog, avrebbe messo il link anche sul proprio profilo Twitter; si collegò rapidamente e infatti trovò il suo commento che diceva _Grazie @Marlise Boland per il bel servizio!_ Sotto di esso c’era già una sfilza di messaggi, il cui tono era decisamente positivo, ma del resto c’era da aspettarselo, lì, dove i fan pensavano di avere una chance che Richard leggesse davvero i loro commenti – infatti lo faceva, almeno con una parte, perché spesso ne riceveva troppi per leggerli tutti – e non avrebbero certo voluto dispiacergli.  
Il telefono squillò, interrompendola. Nives sbuffò, ma era il suo lavoro e si ricompose subito. Rispose e diede retta al cliente che domandava informazioni su una spedizione, poi quando lo ebbe sistemato finì il preventivo e lo spedì, ed infine tornò su Twitter, stavolta per controllare il proprio profilo. Anche lì, come su Facebook, aveva un nickname che mascherava la sua vera identità, per fortuna, così non si ritrovò all’improvviso con mille _follower_ in più che le potevano invadere la bacheca con messaggi e notifiche. Per prudenza, comunque, tolse l’immagine che la ritraeva nei panni di Nerwen la Verde e la lasciò momentaneamente in bianco; avrebbe poi pensato con calma a casa a trovare un qualche simbolo che la sostituisse. In quel modo, rendeva ancor più difficile farsi rintracciare da sconosciuti e curiosi.  
Arrivò il magazziniere – un simpatico giovanotto amante dei cavalli come Beatrice, ma che praticava la monta all’americana – per portarle alcuni ordini pronti per la spedizione, così nella mezz’ora seguente Nives fu occupata a compilare documenti di trasporto e a prenotare il ritiro da parte del vettore preferenziale della ditta; poi tornò nuovamente in internet, stavolta per navigare sul sito di _The Anglophile Channel_ dove trovò lo stesso servizio visto su YouTube con altri commenti. Il tono era prevalentemente rispettoso, anche nelle critiche, e lei si sentì sollevata; solo alcune erano apertamente ostili. Non le importava davvero dell’opinione di persone sconosciute, ma non voleva che Richard ricevesse un danno d’immagine dalla sua relazione amorosa con lei.  
A quel punto, andò a controllare il proprio profilo Facebook e, come si aspettava, trovò diversi messaggi dagli amici che conoscevano la sua vera identità ma che non avevano saputo finora chi fosse il suo misterioso boyfriend inglese. Tutti loro le esprimevano una felice sorpresa e si complimentavano con lei per la sua fortuna nell’aver incontrato l’uomo dei suoi sogni e averlo fatto innamorare di sé.  
Nives si sentì sempre più sollevata; non che pensasse che fosse tutto lì, c’erano sicuramente moltissime che rosicavano di brutto e che le avrebbero buttato addosso una marea di letame… Poiché tanto valeva affrontare la cosa subito, come nel suo stile, Nives andò a curiosare nei vari gruppi dedicati a Richard di cui faceva parte.  
Uno di essi era italiano, nel quale aveva diverse amiche virtuali; lì si trovò taggata in un post di una delle ragazze, con uno screencap tratto dal servizio di Marlise dove la si vedeva a fianco di Richard che le teneva la mano, con la simpatica domanda _chi di voi vorrebbe essere la nostra Princess Dream?_ Seguivano commenti del tipo _io, io!_ oppure _chi non lo vorrebbe?_ e anche _che razza di domanda, IO naturalmente!_ E via di seguito.  
C’era un altro tag, dove si trovava un fotomontaggio di Nives nei panni di Nerwen la Verde –l’immagine era stata presa da una di quelle pubblicate sul suo profilo – e di Richard in quelli di Thorin, accostandoli in modo che parevano guardarsi negli occhi, circondati da tanti cuoricini. La didascalia recitava _AAAAAHHHHH ma non ci avevi detto niente Princess Dream!!! A Londra hai fatto molto di più che andare a vederlo a teatro, dì la verità!!!_ Seguiva una faccina ridente. Sotto aveva poi c’era un commento che diceva _Adesso per farti perdonare devi raccontarci tutto, altrimenti ti banniamo dal gruppo ahahah!_  
Un altro post di una ragazza molto romantica aveva messo un’inquadratura simile, con la scritta _Brava Princess Dream, sei tutte noi!_ e un commento che recitava _Quando si dice un nome un programma: il tuo sogno è diventato realtà, ti invidio da morire ma sono anche molto felice perché significa che, qualche volta, la vita è più bella dei sogni…_ Quest’ultima frase le fece venire le lacrime agli occhi perché sintetizzava quel che provava anche lei.  
_Grazie cara_ , scrisse, _hai proprio ragione, è un sogno divenuto realtà. Mai, incontrato Richard a Londra, avrei pensato che si sarebbe innamorato di me e che ci saremmo messi insieme… mi sembra di vivere la trama di un bellissimo film romantico._  
A quel punto fece un post, nel quale pregò tutte di non rivelare che _Princess Dream_ era Nives Nardini altrimenti sarebbe stata sommersa di richieste d’amicizia inopportune da parte di persone interessate al solo fatto che lei stava con un famoso attore. Il gruppo era piccolo e compatto e, con suo sommo sollievo, ricevette rassicurazioni da tutte. Una le domandò com’era stato che, da spettatrice di un lavoro teatrale, era diventata la fidanzata di Richard Armitage. Nives si sentì turbata da quella definizione, verso cui non seppe bene come sentirsi; da un lato, lei e Richard non avevano ancora parlato di matrimonio – del resto, era decisamente troppo presto – e dall’altro, dopo la terribile delusione patita, lei aveva giurato che non si sarebbe mai più risposata, non legalmente almeno, ma al massimo con una cerimonia religiosa non ufficiale, pagana, celtica, elfica non aveva grande importanza – purché _non_ fosse vincolante per la legge. Non le interessava, perché non credeva più che una promessa solenne sancita davanti ad un’autorità riconosciuta fosse più vincolante di una promessa informale fatta privatamente, o davanti a pochi amici e parenti.  
Le rispose raccontando per sommi capi l’invito di Richard dopo l’incontro coi fan fuori dall’ingresso degli artisti, la giornata seguente trascorsa insieme a Windsor e Londra, la sua richiesta di visitare Venezia con lei come guida e la scoperta d’essere innamorati, nonché la decisione di tener segreta la loro storia per qualche tempo, per potersela godere in santa pace.  
Poi andò a curiosare in un gruppo internazionale, dove trovò il link al servizio di Marlise e diversi commenti, alcuni simpatici, altri meno. Uno era addirittura offensivo, ma un’amica del piccolo gruppo italiano aveva risposto per le rime, accusando l’altra di parlare per pura invidia ed esortandola a misurare le parole nei confronti di una persona che, dopotutto, non conosceva affatto; molto discretamente non accennò al fatto che lei, invece, conosceva Nives – seppure in via virtuale – e concludeva chiamando in causa l’admin perché rimproverasse l’utente maleducata. Nives fu sul punto di ribattere, ma questo avrebbe rivelato a tutte che Princess Dream era Nives Nardini e avrebbe mandato a farsi benedire la sua privacy. Fu più che mai contenta che il suo avatar fosse una foto che riproduceva l’attrice Cate Blanchett nei panni di Elisabetta I d’Inghilterra – una figura storica che lei ammirava profondamente – e che le foto che pubblicava fossero visibili soltanto agli amici e non a tutti, facendo sì che il suo viso, ora noto a decine di migliaia di persone, non fosse palesemente collegato a quel profilo. Se la situazione si fosse fatta pesante, comunque, avrebbe semplicemente cancellato l’account, facendone eventualmente uno di nuovo completamente privato, dove avrebbe accettato soltanto persone conosciute. Sospirò: quelli erano soltanto i primi sintomi della celebrità che stava per abbattersi su di lei in quanto compagna di una persona famosa.  
Entrò nel gruppo italiano e ringraziò l'amica per averla difesa nel gruppo internazionale; l’altra le disse che non c’era bisogno di ringraziarla, l’aveva fatto perché non sopportava le _bimbeminkia_ e si era divertita a _cazziarla_ di brutto. Le sue affermazioni la fecero ridere di gusto.  
A quel punto, a Nives venne in mente di mandare il link del servizio a Beatrice e a Lorraine via messaggio privato e poi attese le loro reazioni. La prima fu, manco a dirlo, Beatrice, seguita poco dopo da Lorraine: entrambe le espressero le proprie congratulazioni. Frattanto Nives aveva mandato il link anche alle sue due migliori amiche, Fulvia e Francesca, le mamme dei sui figliocci Michele e Marina, e ne ricevette commenti entusiasti che esprimevano tutta la loro contentezza per lei.

Giovedì 17 dicembre 2014

“Non vedo l’ora di rivederti a Cortina”, dichiarò Richard. Stava parlando via Skype con Nives, che lo fissava dallo schermo del portatile con un’espressione adorante che lo faceva sciogliere.

  
Nives gli sorrise:  
“Neppure io… penso che dovremo comprare degli orologi più grandi!”, aggiunse con un motto di spirito. Richard ci mise qualche istante a capire la battuta, poi rise.  
“Mi sa che hai ragione”, ammise, “col quadrante proprio enorme!”  
Anche Nives rise.  
“Com’è andata l’intervista?”, gli domandò, riferendosi a quella che sapeva aver fatto la sera prima durante lo storico talk show della CBS _Late Show with David Letterman._  
“Benone, David è una sagoma e non so se ho passato più tempo a ridere o a parlare… Dovrebbero mettere l’intervista in streaming stasera, appena vedo il link te lo mando.”  
“D’accordo, l’aspetto”, rispose Nives, poi pensò che era meglio tornare all’argomento originale, “Quando arrivi a Cortina?”  
“Sabato 27; prendo l’aereo da Gatwick per Tervise… Trevise… non ricordo il nome corretto della città.”  
“Treviso”, suggerì lei sorridendo.  
“Ecco, quello. Poi da lì in taxi fino a Cortina, dove ho noleggiato un fuoristrada per spostarmi sulle piste. Tu invece arrivi lunedì 29, dico bene?”  
“Sì, esatto.”  
La voce le si spense perché Richard la stava guardando con un sorriso dolcissimo.  
“Un’intera settimana insieme”, considerò l’attore britannico in tono intimo. Lei sentì improvvisamente molto caldo.  
“Esatto”, mormorò. La sua voce, leggermente arrochita dall’emozione, ebbe il potere di fargli sfarfallare lo stomaco.  
“Sarà lunga, da qui al 29…”, considerò con un sospiro. Bramava sentire di nuovo le sue braccia attorno a sé, le sue labbra, il suo corpo contro il proprio; la giovane donna italiana gli mancava non soltanto fisicamente, ma anche in mille altri modi.  
Posò le dita sullo schermo, laddove vedeva la guancia di lei, come a farle una carezza attraverso il cyberspazio.  
“Non hai idea di quanto io sia impaziente di rivederti”, dichiarò.  
“Sì che ce l’ho”, lo contraddisse Nives, “perché io sono impaziente quanto te…”  
Vide Richard rivolgerle un sorriso emozionato che le fece battere forte il cuore. Sì, sarebbe stata lunga fino al 29…

Venerdì 18 dicembre 2014 e seguenti

Nei giorni successivi, Nives fu sommersa di post e messaggi degli amici _feisbucchiani_ che le segnalavano gli articoli usciti sui tabloid, in particolare quelli inglesi e americani, ma anche australiani, neozelandesi, tedeschi, francesi, spagnoli, bulgari e italiani. Le sue foto accanto a Richard erano praticamente ovunque.  
_Sono stordita_ , confessò a Beatrice, _sapevo che avrei affrontato un vero e proprio tornado mediatico, ma non immaginavo che potesse essere tanto frastornante…_  
 _Coraggio sorellina_ , le scrisse l’amica, comprensiva, _Col passare dei giorni le acque si calmeranno, vedrai…_  
 _Lo spero proprio…! Non credo che lo sopporterei, se durasse a lungo. Cambiando discorso… so che tu scii, sei mai stata a Cortina?_  
 _Sì, diverse volte; ci sono piste fantastiche, piaceranno molto a Richard, se si schioda dalla vostra camera da letto LOL_  
 _Ahahahah, lo faccio schiodare io, i patti sono che mi tiene compagnia al mattino ma al pomeriggio si dedica al suo sport preferito._  
 _Lo so IO qual è il vero suo sport preferito…_  
 _Bea, ma lo sai che sei proprio una maialina??!!!_ , finse di scandalizzarsi Nives, poi le mandò una faccina che rideva a crepapelle.  
Beatrice si sbellicò dalle risate.  
_Comunque penso che rinuncerà a qualche pomeriggio sui campi da sci, vorrà usufruire anche lui della spa dello chalet, no?_  
Nives ci pensò su: non le garbava per niente privare il suo uomo del suo sport preferito, che oltretutto poteva praticare per un periodo limitato dell’anno; ma naturalmente non poteva impedirglielo, se lui l’avesse davvero voluto.  
_Vedrai, passerete una bellissima settimana!_ , dichiarò Beatrice, genuinamente felice per l’amica gemella.  
_Ci puoi scommettere…_ , concluse Nives con un sorriso beato. Un’intera settimana con Richard le sembrava un sogno.

Martedì 24 dicembre 2014

Mentre finiva di riporre le stoviglie della colazione, appena lavate, Nives udì suonare il campanello d’ingresso; sorpresa perché non stava aspettando nessuno, andò a rispondere al citofono: era un corriere, per cui gli aprì il portoncino e scese, già prefigurando di cosa si trattasse ma non osando darlo per scontato. Non voleva dare mai niente per scontato, con Richard, perché quello era stato un errore che aveva fatto con l’ex marito e che le era costato molto caro, in termini emotivi.  
Il pacco era abbastanza grande, ma non pesava molto; Nives firmò e fece gli auguri all’autista, ricevendone altrettanti, poi tornò in casa e aprì la scatola. Dentro, avvolto in fogli di carta velina bianca, c’era una stupenda ghirlanda di rami di pino da appendere alla porta, decorata con fiori rossi e bianchi e con palline rosse e dorate. Era accompagnata da un biglietto che riproduceva un coloratissimo albero di natale con scritto _Pensando a te… auguri di felice Natale. Ti amo. Richard._

  
Nives dovette sedersi, perché le ginocchia le erano diventate di gelatina e gli occhi le si erano riempiti di lacrime. Pensò a tutte le volte che aveva pianto di tristezza e solitudine, soprattutto durante le feste, e pensò che ogni singola lacrima era valsa la pena, per la gioia quasi folle che sentiva adesso. Vero che Richard non era con lei, per Natale, ma era stata una sua propria scelta e non una cosa imposta; e poi, lo avrebbe rivisto di lì a pochissimi giorni.  
Lei e Richard avevano appuntamento via Skype per la mezzanotte meno dieci ora italiana, ovvero un’ora avanti rispetto all’Inghilterra, per scambiarsi gli auguri; ma non poteva aspettare tanto per ringraziarlo. Prese il cellulare per mandargli un sms, tuttavia le mani le tremavano troppo forte e dovette attendere qualche minuto prima di calmarsi abbastanza per riuscire a comporre un messaggio: _La ghirlanda è bellissima; ancora una volta mi lasci senza parole. Mi chiedo se sei reale, mio bel ragazzo britannico, o se sei solo un meraviglioso sogno. Ti amo immensamente._  
Qualche minuto dopo ricevette la risposta: _Sei tu a essere il mio sogno meraviglioso, mia dolce ragazza italiana…_  
Ancora una volta, Nives sentì un groppo in gola per la commozione. Quando lo avrebbe incontrato di nuovo, avrebbe pensato a ringraziarlo come si deve… fece un sorrisetto malizioso: il giorno prima aveva fatto un acquisto che cadeva proprio a fagiolo.

Alle ventitre meno dieci in punto, Skype mandò il segnale sonoro di chiamata in corso e Richard rispose subito; sul monitor comparve il volto sorridente di Nives.  
“Buon Natale, dolcezza mia”, le disse subito, posando le labbra sulla punta delle dita e poi posando le dita sullo schermo. La vide emozionarsi e ne fu contento, perché era stata quella la sua intenzione; poi anche lei depose un bacio in punta di dita e le posò laddove le teneva posate lui, a più di mille chilometri di distanza.  
“Buon Natale, amore mio”, gli disse in italiano, per poi ripeterlo in inglese.  
“Bon Nattale”, tentò lui. Nives ridacchiò e ripeté, articolando bene le parole; stavolta Richard riuscì a proferirle correttamente.  
“Ottima pronuncia”, si complimentò lei, “Di solito, gli anglofoni hanno un accento molto più marcato...”  
“Beh, con tutte le lezioni di dizione che ho preso alla scuola di teatro, vorrei ben sperare d’aver imparato qualcosa”, rise l’attore. Anche Nives rise:  
“Hai ragione, non ci avevo pensato!”, poi cambiò discorso, “Tutto bene, la tua famiglia?”  
“Sì, grazie; mio nipote è un po’ raffreddato, ma non è certo grave, era tutto pimpante… mia cognata ha dovuto fare la severa per riuscire a mandarlo a letto, dicendogli che, se non obbediva, domani non avrebbe trovato niente sotto l’albero perché Babbo Natale si sarebbe seccato… è filato a letto di corsa”, sogghignò, “E tuo padre, come sta?”, domandò poi.  
“Abbastanza bene, se si esclude la tristezza”, rispose Nives con un sospiro, “Purtroppo le festività gli fanno sentire di più la mancanza di mamma… e non solo a lui.”  
“Mi spiace, tesoro mio…”  
“No, no, amore, non crucciarti”, si affrettò a rassicurarlo lei, “Il fatto che adesso ci sia tu, nella mia vita, rende la cosa più facile da sopportare, per me ma anche per mio padre… Lui non lo diceva mai, ma era preoccupato per me, perché ero sola, e adesso che sa che ci sei tu, è più tranquillo”, sorrise con una punta di malinconia, “Saresti piaciuto moltissimo, a mia mamma…”  
“E io sono sicuro che lei sarebbe piaciuta moltissimo a me”, dichiarò Richard dolcemente, “Sarei stato onorato di conoscerla.”  
Nives gli rivolse uno sguardo così adorante che lui si sentì allargare il cuore. Desiderò possedere il Tardis del Dr. Who per andare da lei all’istante, prenderla tra le braccia e ricoprirla di baci.  
Ormai mancavano due minuti alle undici, ovvero mezzanotte in Italia. Nives gli mandò un bacio e si assentò qualche istante per andare a fare gli auguri al padre, che stava guardando la messa natalizia in tv, poi tornò e li rifece a Richard.  
“Domani mattina mi darò da fare in cucina”, gli annunciò, “Preparerò un bel pranzo, anche se saremo solo noi due.”  
“Che fai di buono?”, volle sapere lui.  
“Minestra di brodo con tagliatelle fatte in casa da papà – è bravissimo a fare la pasta – poi arrosto di vitello con patate e carciofi. Da bere un vino rosso leggero che si chiama Bardolino, tipico della zona di Verona… sai, la città di Romeo e Giulietta”, gli ricordò; lo vide annuire, poi proseguì l’elenco, “Per finire, una fetta di pandoro, che è un dolce natalizio tipico sempre di Verona, con un particolare vino spumante dolce chiamato Fiordarancio. Ne porterò anche a Cortina, sia il dolce che lo spumante, così li assaggi…”  
Lui pensò involontariamente ad altro, da assaporare.  
“Volentieri… ma solo se prima posso assaggiare… te”, disse a bassa voce. Nives rimase senza fiato e si sentì fremere intimamente; decise di vendicarsi.  
“Oh sì”, bisbigliò, avvicinandosi allo schermo e assumendo un’aria da gattamorta, “potrai assaggiarmi tutta…”  
Vittima del suo stesso gioco di seduzione, Richard sentì vacillare il proprio controllo e chiuse gli occhi un istante per cercare di conservarlo; poi tornò ad aprirli, inconsapevole che la fiamma che vi ardeva stava mandando in fibrillazione Nives.  
“Sei proprio una monellaccia e meriti una punizione…”  
Lei sentì la gola che le si seccava.  
“Oh sì… una punizione molto… _dura_ …”, ribatté con voce roca, rifiutandosi di cedere le armi in quella battaglia maliziosa.  
Richard si umettò le labbra con la punta della lingua.  
“Hai una vaga idea dell’effetto che mi fai, Nives…?”, borbottò. Lei rammentò d’avergli detto la stessa cosa a Venezia.  
“Lo stesso che fai tu a me”, gli rispose, così come lui aveva risposto a lei allora. Richard riconobbe lo scambio e ridacchiò.  
“Me la sono cercata”, ammise.  
“Già”, sorrise lei, poi guardò l’ora: era mezzanotte e venti, “Ora vado a dormire, ho sonno”, annunciò, poi emise un sospiro, “Certo che il letto è freddo, senza di te…”  
“Anche il mio…”; ammise lui; nel suo tono era contenuto un desiderio che andava oltre a quello ovvio e che trascolorava nella mancanza della semplice presenza dell’altra persona. La loro separazione, stavolta, sarebbe durata soltanto quattro settimane, a fronte dei due mesi precedenti, ma non sapendo ancora quando si sarebbero potuti rivedere di nuovo, dopo Cortina, li rendeva impazienti di ritrovarsi.  
“Buona notte”, concluse, “e dolci sogni.”  
Quello, sospettò Nives, intenerita, sarebbe sempre rimasto il loro speciale modo di augurarsi la buonanotte quand’erano separati.  
“Altrettanto a te, mio bel ragazzo britannico…”


	2. Capitolo II: Lunedì 29 dicembre 2014 mattina

 

Capitolo II: Lunedì 29 dicembre 2014 mattina

Nives partì alle otto del mattino; aveva scelto di percorrere la statale, passando da Feltre e Belluno fino a Cortina, piuttosto che prendere l’autostrada; ci avrebbe messo venti minuti di più, secondo Google Maps, ma avrebbe risparmiato un’ottantina di chilometri. Prevedeva di arrivare tra le undici e un quarto e le undici e trenta, a seconda del traffico che avrebbe trovato.  
Mentre guidava, Nives ascoltava sempre musica; aveva un bell’impianto stereo, ma non teneva mai il volume eccessivamente alto – se non per pochissimi minuti su qualche brano che le piaceva particolarmente – perché era importante poter udire quel che accadeva in strada, come ad esempio il sopraggiungere di sirene dei mezzi di soccorso o d’intervento. Prima di partire aveva scelto una playlist, optando per il suo artista musicale preferito ovvero Alan Parsons, ed ora canticchiava le canzoni, che conosceva praticamente tutte a memoria. Era quasi a Belluno, quando udì il trillo del cellulare; diede una rapida occhiata per verificare di chi si trattasse e, vedendo che era Beatrice, rispose, mettendo subito il vivavoce.  
“Ciao! Come procede il viaggio?”  
“Ciao a te! Benissimo, sono ormai a Belluno. Non c’è molto traffico, se continua così, arriverò puntuale come dice il navigatore alle undici e un quarto.”  
“Allora, cosa intendi preparare da mangiare per il tuo uomo, in questi giorni?”, indagò la pordenonese, “Sai come si dice, no?, gli uomini vanno presi per la gola…”  
Nives rise:  
“Mia mamma diceva sempre che vanno presi in _due_ posti: in cucina e in camera da letto!”  
“Tua mamma sapeva quel che diceva! Allora, cos’hai pensato?”  
“Per san Silvestro, vol-au-vent ripieni di ricotta, tortelli al radicchio, filetto di manzo con contorni vari e a mezzanotte pandoro; mentre per il primo dell’anno, antipasto con polpette di pesce al timo e prezzemolo, poi orate al cartoccio con contorni vari, incluse naturalmente le lenticchie, e una favolosa focaccia di pasticceria.”  
“Penso che farai Richard felicissimo, in cucina…”, approvò Beatrice, “E scommetto anche in camera da letto… Dimmi, hai comprato qualche bel completo intimo nuovo?”  
“Certo! Sono andata da _Intimissimi_ e ho preso qualcosa a tema col periodo, per così dire: un babydoll rosso di seta e pizzo. Ho speso un capitale, ma penso ne valga la pena.”  
“Tu vuoi proprio farlo diventar matto, quell’uomo!”, esclamò Beatrice ridendo, “Niente camicia da notte?”  
“Sì, quella lunge verde che ho portato anche a Londra, ma ad essere sincera, non penso che ne avrò molto bisogno…”  
“Nives, sei una birbantella…!!”  
Scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere come due adolescenti; ed era così che Nives si sentiva, perché era felice oltre ogni misura.  
“Sai, l’ecografia ha confermato che il puledro di Eldariel sarà maschio”, le annunciò poi Beatrice, cambiando discorso e riferendosi alla sua cavalla incinta, “e quindi confermo che lo chiamerò Allakos.”  
“Grazie, mi lusinga che tu abbia scelto di chiamarlo col nome dello stallone di Aryon”, sorrise Nives.  
“Come prosegue la scrittura della fan fiction?”, s’informò Beatrice.  
“Benissimo! Da quando sto con Richard, anche meglio… soprattutto nelle scene d’amore tra Nerwen e il suo principe elfico…”  
Nuovamente, sghignazzarono come adolescenti; chiacchierarono ancora un po’, poi Nives chiuse perché, dovendo attraversare Belluno, era meglio se si concentrava sulla guida.  
“Spegni il cellulare quando arrivi”, le raccomandò Beatrice, “Che niente interrompa la vostra settimana d’amore!”  
“Farò come dici”, le assicurò la vicentina, “Lo accenderò solo ogni tanto per mandare un sms a mio padre e rassicurarlo che va tutto bene, e poi per fargli gli auguri di buon anno.”  
“Brava! Goditi il tuo uomo e non pensare ad altro”, la esortò l’amica, ed infine si salutarono.  
Erano le undici e venti quando Nives raggiunse lo chalet all’indirizzo indicatole da Richard, qualche chilometro fuori Cortina e un po’ più in alto, in un luogo piuttosto appartato e decisamente tranquillo. Tutto era coperto da uno strato di neve non altissimo, ma comunque notevole, che ovattava i rumori e sembrava avvolgere il mondo in un’atmosfera magica e molto romantica.

  
La donna scese e stava per prendere il bagaglio, quando sopraggiunse un’altissima figura maschile in giacca a vento.  
“Ben arrivata, piccola”, disse una profonda voce baritonale. Nives lasciò perdere il trolley, si girò di scatto con un sorriso smagliante e buttò le braccia al collo di Richard, che l’acchiappò e la sollevò, facendola girare giocosamente in tondo. Poi la posò e le coprì la bocca di tanti teneri baci, che lei ricambiò, immemore di tutto, immensamente felice di essere di nuovo tra le sue braccia. Poi Richard schiuse le labbra ed approfondì il bacio, che divenne sensuale ed appassionato e le piegò le ginocchia per l’emozione, obbligandola ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle per non cadere di schianto.  
A Richard non stava andando diversamente; era stato così impaziente di rivedere Nives, che il giorno prima aveva sciato in modo molto distratto rischiando più volte di cadere come un principiante, e adesso aveva il cuore in gola per l’emozione. Staccò la bocca da quella di lei e le mormorò contro le labbra:  
“Adoro baciarti, dolcezza…”  
Quella dichiarazione fece accelerare a mille il cuore di Nives; fece per rispondere, ma lui tornò a baciarla con rinnovato trasporto. Infine si staccarono e si guardarono negli occhi.  
“Fatto buon viaggio?”, le domandò lui.  
“Grazie, sì, il viaggio è stato ottimo, c’era poco traffico”, rispose l’italiana, poi rabbrividì, “Dai, entriamo… sto congelando!”, lo esortò. Si voltò per prendere la valigia, ma Richard la precedette e la tolse dal bagagliaio, ammonendola con lo sguardo a non cercare di protestare: non solo la sua educazione gli imponeva di essere sempre gentiluomo, con qualsiasi donna, ma gli _piaceva_ farlo con lei.  
Nives gli rivolse quel suo sorriso che lui trovava adorabile e che ogni volta gli faceva allargare il cuore.  
“Andiamo”, la invitò. Lei gli fece segno di aspettare un attimo e prese dal bagagliaio una borsa termica, poi si avviarono.  
“Dopo puoi parcheggiare l’auto in garage”, le disse, “C’è posto per almeno altre due auto, oltre a quella che ho noleggiato.”  
Lo chalet era infatti molto grande, essendo in realtà previsto per sei persone. Salirono gli scalini che portavano al patio e all’entrata, ed infine entrarono.  
L’ingresso era una piccola stanza con gli attaccapanni a parete, rivestita di perline di legno di pino; appesero i loro giacconi, poi entrarono nel salotto, dove un bel fuoco ardeva allegramente nel caminetto posto di fronte ai divani; un’ampia vetrata si affacciava sul panorama innevato.

  
“Ma è bellissimo!”, esclamò Nives.  
“Ho pensato la stessa identica cosa quando sono entrato io la prima volta”, dichiarò Richard sorridendo, “Sono contento che ti piaccia: ho raccomandato all’agenzia che fosse un ambiente romantico.”  
“Lo è”, confermò la donna, avanzando nella stanza, “Adoro i caminetti…”  
“Ce n’è uno anche in ogni camera da letto”, le rivelò lui, “L’accensione e lo spegnimento sono telecomandati, essendo in realtà caminetti a gas e la legna finta.”  
“Davvero?”, si meravigliò Nives, “Sembrano assolutamente veri!”, dichiarò, avanzando incuriosita a controllare: dietro al mucchio di finta legna, evidentemente di materiale incombustibile, si vedeva l’ugello del gas, fatto in modo che le fiamme apparissero realistiche, “Fantastico, neanche la fatica di accendere o di spaccare la legna!”  
“Ti porto a vedere la camera”, le propose Richard, “poi ci occuperemo del pranzo…”  
“Va bene, ma prima fammi mettere queste cose in freezer…”  
Glielo aveva detto alcuni giorni prima, che avrebbe pensato a portare gli ingredienti che le servivano per cucinare i menù di san Silvestro e Capodanno, oltre che alcuni dei suoi piatti migliori, nonché i vini adeguati, così ora l’attore annuì e la precedette in cucina; anche questa era arredata in stile rustico, ma con ogni comodità moderna, incluso un grande frigorifero con freezer. In quest’ultimo, Nives ripose la carne ed il pesce surgelati che aveva preparato a casa e conservato con le apposite mattonelle di ghiaccio nella borsa termica per la durata del tragitto fino a Cortina.  
Infine salirono al piano superiore; entrando in camera da letto, Nives si guardò attorno ammaliata: un grande letto matrimoniale, ai piedi del quale c’era un piccolo divano con di fronte un caminetto, mentre sul fondo della camera una grande vetrata si affacciava sullo stesso paesaggio coperto di neve del salotto.

  
Mentre lei si dirigeva a guardare fuori, Richard posò la sua valigia accanto al divanetto, poi andò ad abbracciarla da dietro.  
“Ti piace?”, le domandò sottovoce.  
“È assolutamente incantevole”, mormorò Nives, sentendo un’improvvisa voglia di piangere di felicità, “Proprio come l’avevo immaginato…”, si girò tra le sue braccia e lo strinse, posandogli la testa sul petto, “Come fai a essere così… così perfetto?”, gli domandò con voce incrinata.  
Commosso, lui le baciò i capelli.  
“Non sono perfetto… Cerco solo di farti felice”, le sussurrò. Lei dovette deglutire più volte prima di riuscire a parlare nuovamente.  
“Ci riesci al cento percento”, dichiarò, poi guardò il caminetto, in quel momento spento, “Ho sempre sognato di far l’amore davanti al caminetto acceso…”  
Richard sorrise:  
“Anch’io”, le rivelò. Lei sbatté le palpebre, poi sollevò lo sguardo su di lui:  
“Vuoi dire che neppure tu l’hai mai fatto?”  
“Esatto”, confermò l’attore, “Neanche recitando”, aggiunse, rammentando le tante scene d’amore che gli era capitato di girare, ma che casualmente non avevano mai coinvolto un caminetto, “E se anche fosse stato, non conterebbe”, concluse ridacchiando.  
_Ovviamente_ , pensò Nives: una cosa era la sua vita privata, un’altra il suo lavoro.  
Lui le rivolse un sorriso, ma dopo qualche attimo abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue labbra. Provò un’intensa voglia di baciarla a perdifiato, ma seppe subito che, se l’avesse fatto, l’avrebbe presa in braccio e portata a letto, per strapparle di dosso tutti gli abiti e farle l’amore fino a farla gridare di godimento. Deglutì due volte, lottando contro la bestia che aveva nei pantaloni e che si era svegliata prepotentemente.  
“Meglio… meglio se torno in cucina”, disse con voce strozzata, allontanandosi da lei, “Sto rischiando seriamente di farti saltare il pranzo...”  
Nives rimase senza fiato di fronte a quella dichiarazione e si sentì fremere in profondità; non si era mai sentita tanto desiderata, e allo stesso tempo tanto rispettata, come in quel momento.  
“Guarda che per me andrebbe bene”, sussurrò. Richard tornò a guardarle le labbra, tentato all’inverosimile; ma poi si dominò.  
“No”, disse a fatica, “non voglio prenderti in fretta e furia, per quanta voglia io abbia di te… Abbiamo tutto il pomeriggio davanti a noi… e poi anche tutta la notte…”, facendosi violenza, si girò e si diresse verso la porta, “Ti aspetto dabbasso”, concluse.  
Nives rimase a guardare la porta chiusa oltre cui Richard era scomparso, sentendosi stordita e incredula. Possibile che quest’uomo fosse vero? E soprattutto, possibile che fosse proprio _suo_? Era… troppo perfetto, lo aveva detto prima e se lo stava ripetendo anche adesso.  
Riscuotendosi, mandò un sms al padre per informarlo d’essere arrivata sana e salva, poi cominciò a riporre gli abiti che aveva portato, ivi incluso un vestito da sera nero per la notte di san Silvestro. Glielo aveva fatto sua nonna, eccellente sarta, molti anni prima, ma non aveva mai avuto occasione di metterlo. Pensò con un sorriso che la nonna sarebbe stata felicissima di sapere che lo avrebbe indossato per la prima volta per Richard Armitage.

Mezz’ora dopo scese al piano di sotto; trovò che Richard aveva preparato il lungo tavolo di legno di pino in sala da pranzo. Vedendo che stava per cucinare della carne ai ferri sul focolare in cucina, Nives uscì un attimo per andare alla macchina, da cui prelevò la scatola dei vini rossi; tornata in casa, ne prese un Cabernet e lo scaraffò.

  
“Come mai travasi il vino?, domandò Richard, incuriosito.  
“Vini di questo tipo, molto _strutturati_ si dice in linguaggio tecnico, devono prendere aria per sviluppare appieno i loro aromi”, spiegò Nives, attingendo alle nozioni apprese dai suoi amici sommelier, “In mancanza di un decanter, si usa una caraffa qualsiasi. Anche i vini invecchiati vanno sempre arieggiati, e più son vecchi, più a lungo devono esserlo. Una volta ho aperto una bottiglia vecchia di dodici anni un’ora e mezzo prima di bere”, concluse, ricordando l’episodio avvenuto in casa di un amico, che per l’occasione aveva preparato un arrosto di capriolo.  
“Ecco che ho imparato un’altra cosa sui vini”, sorrise l’attore britannico, “Sei un pozzo di conoscenze”, aggiunse. Lei rise:  
“Una volta ho seriamente preso in considerazione di comprare una maglietta che avevo visto, con la scritta _Fuck Google, ask me!_ ”  
“Avresti dovuto farlo”, dichiarò Richard ridendo, “A volte mi lasci basito, dal numero incredibile di cose che sai.”  
Nives alzò le mani in segno di resa:  
“No, dai… è che sono una persona molto curiosa e vado a informarmi delle cose più disparate, spesso inezie, ma che mi intrigano…”  
Tornarono in cucina, dove Nives si occupò di preparare una grande terrina d’insalata mentre Richard poneva le costate di manzo sulla griglia sopra alle braci.  
“Ci vuole olio d’oliva e aceto”, considerò la donna, “Suppongo ci sia tutto l’occorrente nella fornitura standard dello chalet…”  
Guardò Richard con aria interrogativa e lui rammentò d’aver visto le bottiglie nella dispensa, così le indicò dove guardare e lei condì la verdura.  
“Posso fare altro?”, domandò. L’attore indicò il forno, dove in una teglia si stavano rosolando patate tagliate a spicchi:  
“Controlli la cottura, per favore?”  
Lei lo fece.  
“Sono pronte”, annunciò.  
Richard assentì, poi rigirò un’ultima volta le costate.  
“Il macellaio dove le ho prese mi ha raccomandato di cucinarle al sangue”, disse, ripensando all’uomo di mezza età che, nel suo inglese stentato ma comprensibile, glielo aveva consigliato, “ma se preferisci una cottura maggiore, lascio la tua sulla griglia”, aggiunse, guardandola con aria interrogativa.  
“No, va bene al sangue”, confermò Nives, “Se la cucini troppo, diventa dura.”  
Poco dopo si sedevano in tavola e pranzarono, chiacchierando piacevolmente. Richard si complimentò con Nives per la scelta del vino, che si sposava magnificamente con le saporite costate. Terminarono il pasto con un ottimo caffè preparato da Nives con la macchinetta a cialde di cui era fornita la cucina e che Richard non aveva utilizzato, fino a quel momento, limitandosi a farsi il caffè con una miscela liofilizzata comprata al supermercato che fece storcere il naso all’italiana.  
“A me il caffè all’americana piace molto”, dichiarò poi, “ma solo fatto fresco con l’apposita macchinetta. Detesto il caffè liofilizzato, a meno che non sia shakerato freddo col ghiaccio, in estate… Comunque, in Italia il vero caffè è solo l’espresso”, aggiunse, “o al massimo fatto con la moka”, concluse, usando l’espressione _coffee pot_. Lui annuì:  
“Sì, lo so. Lucas North ne aveva una”, disse, riferendosi al suo personaggio nella serie televisiva _Spooks_ , agente segreto dell’MI-5.  
“Vero!”, esclamò Nives, rammentando d’aver visto la scena.

  
Bevvero il caffè, poi sparecchiarono e Richard, rifiutando l’aiuto di Nives, si occupò di caricare la lavastoviglie; la donna allora si recò in salotto. Una volta qui, si guardò intorno, poi scosse la testa: che ci faceva, lì? Era molto meglio se saliva in camera e aspettava il suo uomo pronta per fare l’amore.  
Ma come fargli capire subito che era di sopra ad attenderlo? Dopo un attimo, le sovvenne un’idea; sentendosi molto birichina, si tolse il maglione e lo gettò a terra vicino al divano, poi andò verso le scale che conducevano al piano superiore e, tolta la maglietta, la posò sul primo gradino. Poi salì e, giunta in cima alle scale, sistemò il reggiseno sul corrimano. Raggiunse la stanza da letto e si liberò delle pantofole che aveva indossato, lasciandole davanti alla porta; infine entrò e finì di spogliarsi, disponendosi ad aspettare Richard.

Finito di caricare la lavastoviglie, senza avviarla perché ancora semivuota, Richard pulì la griglia dove era stata cotta la carne e la ripose; non vedeva l’ora di stare con Nives, ma sua madre gli aveva insegnato a non lasciare mai la cucina in disordine. Si chiese se Nives si sarebbe offesa, se le avesse chiesto di salire subito in camera da letto: era vero che, prima, gli aveva detto chiaro e tondo che sarebbe stata disposta a saltare il pranzo pur di far l’amore con lui immediatamente, ma ora non voleva sembrarle troppo irriguardoso: sapeva che lei era una donna dall’animo romantico e non desiderava in alcun modo deluderla. Poi pensò che non è mai _cosa_ si chiede, ma _come_ : non si deve mai dare una donna per scontata, o trattarla come un oggetto; invece le si deve chiedere qualcosa facendole capire che si accetterebbe anche un no, per quanto a malincuore. Un vero uomo sa accettare un rifiuto da una donna, perfino quando non ne capisce il motivo. Troppi uomini lo dimenticano, concluse tra sé, scuotendo la testa: per lui, ciò era del tutto incomprensibile. Ricordò di essersi comportato proprio così a Venezia, lasciando a Nives la piena libertà di scegliere; ne aveva ricavato la più meravigliosa _prima volta_ della sua vita.  
Finalmente terminò di rigovernare e si recò in salotto, ma non trovò traccia di Nives. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, notò il suo maglione per terra vicino al divano; lo raccolse, mentre gli sorgeva un’idea di dove potesse essere andata. Girandosi, vide la maglietta sul primo gradino delle scale e comprese l’intento di Nives. Un sorrisetto gli incurvò gli angoli della bocca e pensò che aveva una donna _magnifica_. Raccolse anche quell’indumento, poi il reggiseno che trovò di sopra, ed infine le pantofole. Si fermò un istante a guardare la porta, oltre la quale sapeva che era atteso; poi, mentre il suo sorriso si allargava, girò la maniglia ed entrò.


	3. Capitolo III: Lunedì 29 dicembre 2014 pomeriggio e sera

 

Capitolo III: Lunedì 29 dicembre 2014 pomeriggio e sera

Richard aprì la porta e trovò la stanza vuota, ma il rumore dell’acqua corrente in bagno lo rassicurò subito sull’ubicazione di Nives. Guardando il caminetto gli venne un’idea che lo fece sorridere di contentezza, perché poteva realizzare un altro sogno di Nives. Prese il telecomando e accese il fuoco, poi spostò il divanetto, afferrò il piumone e lo tirò giù dal letto, stendendolo tra quest’ultimo e la pedana del caminetto, ed infine prese buona parte dei cuscini e li sparse sul piumone, realizzando una vera e propria alcova dove lui e Nives avrebbero potuto sdraiarsi. Poi chiuse le cortine, in modo da creare una penombra in cui sarebbero risaltate le fiamme del caminetto.  
Sapendo quanto a lei piacesse vederlo con la camicia aperta, si spogliò fino a rimanere a torso nudo, poi si rimise la camicia ma la lasciò completamente sbottonata; infine si liberò di scarpe e calzini, si sedette sul divano ed accavallò le gambe.

  
Pochi attimi dopo lo scroscio della doccia cessò e lui immaginò Nives uscire dal box, nuda e bagnata. A quel pensiero sentì la bocca seccarsi e fu tentato di alzarsi e andare a prenderla seduta stante, ma si dominò; un sorrisetto birichino gli sollevò gli angoli della bocca mentre si raffigurava l’espressione di Nives quando sarebbe tornata in camera.  
Frattanto in bagno Nives si stava asciugando; progettava di farsi trovare in accappatoio, senza niente sotto, e un sorrisetto malizioso le increspò le labbra. Non aveva la minima idea che lui la stesse già aspettando, con quello stesso sorrisetto stampato sul volto.  
Si sciolse i capelli, che aveva raccolto sulla testa per non bagnarli mentre si lavava, e li spazzolò rapidamente, poi si spruzzò una piccola quantità del solito profumo al muschio bianco e vaniglia che ormai era indissolubilmente legato a Richard. Infine aprì la porta… e rimase inchiodata sulla soglia.  
Seduto sul divano, Richard le sorrideva in quel suo modo sexy che le mandava in tilt gli ormoni quando lo vedeva in foto, figuriamoci dal vivo. Senti vibrare le sue profondità femminili; com’era possibile che quell’uomo fosse capace di accenderla di desiderio solo guardandola?, si domandò confusamente.  
Vedendola immobile, Richard la fissò ancor più intensamente e allungò un braccio verso di lei in un chiaro gesto d’invito.  
Come ipnotizzata dal suo sguardo divorante, Nives avanzò nella stanza, inconsapevole che il suo proprio sguardo, ugualmente divorante, gli stava facendo ribollire il sangue; lui si alzò e le andò incontro, passando sopra al piumone steso sul pavimento.  
“Ti piace come ho preparato la stanza?”, le domandò piano. Il suono della sua voce baritonale, così sensuale, le mandò il cuore in fibrillazione.  
“Moltissimo”, rispose altrettanto piano. Lui la prese per le spalle, ma invece di attirarla a sé, le fece scivolare le mani lungo le braccia, carezzevole, e intrecciò le dita con le sue per poi portarsele alle labbra, baciandole una ad una. Rammentando che lei era particolarmente sensibile sul polpastrello dell’anulare, lo accarezzò con la punta della lingua e la sentì trattenere il fiato.  
“Ti amo, Nives”, sussurrò, prima di baciarle il palmo della mano, “immensamente…”  
Lei chiuse le palpebre, sopraffatta, come sempre stentando a credere alla propria fortuna: possibile, oh possibile che fosse proprio Richard Armitage, l’uomo dei suoi sogni d’amore impossibili, a dirle quelle dolcissime parole? A guardarla con occhi così teneri e bramosi ad un tempo da farla letteralmente sciogliere?  
Tornò a guardarlo.  
“Oh, Richard…”, bisbigliò, “Ti amo immensamente anch’io…”  
Vogliosa di dimostrarglielo concretamente, sciolse le mani dalle sue e gliele posò sul torace, accarezzandolo con dita lievi; tracciò circoli lungo il contorno dei muscoli pettorali e attorno ai suoi capezzoli, poi fece scivolare le mani sulle sue spalle, sotto la camicia, scostandola e abbassandola lungo le sue braccia. Lui la lasciò fare e l’indumento cadde a terra; fece per allungare le mani verso la cintura che teneva chiuso il suo accappatoio, ma lei scosse la testa. Con dita impazienti, gli sfibbiò la cintura, l’aprì, poi sbottonò i jeans e ne abbassò la cerniera, infilandovi dentro una mano per toccarlo. Richard sussultò e mandò un’esclamazione soffocata per il piacere di sentirla accarezzarlo intimamente; si premette contro quella mano intrigante ed ansimò:  
“Oh piccola…!”  
Gli indumenti le impedivano di toccarlo come desiderava; Nives agganciò jeans e boxer coi pollici, li abbassò, liberando la sua erezione, e glieli fece scivolare lungo la gambe fino a terra. Richard tolse un piede, poi usò l’altro per scalciare via gli abiti, e rimase di fronte a lei completamente nudo, magnifico come una statua greca. Nives trattenne il respiro per l’ammirazione; poi allungò una mano e chiuse le dita attorno allo scettro della sua mascolinità, accarezzandolo per tutta la lunghezza, dalla base alla punta e ritorno. Richard gemette e chiuse gli occhi, godendo delle sue attenzioni. _Che donna!_ pensò, _così passionale eppure così dolce… mille volte meglio del gelato al cioccolato…_ il pensiero di assaggiarla, come solo pochi giorni prima le aveva promesso che avrebbe fatto, gli fece venire letteralmente l’acquolina in bocca. Si sentì diventare ancor più duro per lei e seppe di non poter attendere oltre.  
Ritenendo d’aver esasperato abbastanza il suo desiderio, Nives fece un passo indietro, sciolse il nodo della cintura e lasciò cadere l’accappatoio, rimanendo a sua volta completamente nuda. Lo sguardo di Richard venne irresistibilmente attratto in basso, accarezzando con gli occhi l’amabile figura senza veli di Nives.  
“Sei bellissima”, mormorò con voce roca. Lei sapeva di non essere affatto _bellissima_ , non obiettivamente – al massimo, poteva definirsi _attraente_ ; ma era felice che lui la ritenesse tale, ed era l’unica cosa che contava davvero. Sotto il suo sguardo avido, si sentì andare a fuoco; non poteva aspettare ancora molto. Tese le braccia verso di lui in un gesto così invitante, che lui automaticamente si accostò e la strinse contro di sé in modo da sentire ogni sua morbida curva; chinandosi, le posò le labbra sulle sue, che trovò già schiuse e pronte al bacio. Lo elettrizzava ogni volta constatare con quanto entusiasmo lei rispondesse alle sue sollecitazioni; la sua sensualità era spontanea e genuina e rifletteva la sua personalità espansiva e sincera. Non faceva nulla con fini nascosti o per tornaconto personale, e lui l’adorava anche per questo.  
Accarezzò la sua lingua con la propria, lentamente, assaporando la dolcezza della sua bocca; contemporaneamente, le sue mani scivolarono sul suo corpo verso il basso, sulle sue belle natiche; non riuscì a resistere e se la strinse addosso.  
Sentendo la sua durezza maschile contro il ventre, Nives rispose facendo oscillare i fianchi per strofinarsi su di lui, strappandogli un gemito.  
“Ti voglio, Nives”, ansimò Richard contro le sue labbra, “Ho bisogno di te…”  
“E io di te”, sospirò lei. Sorprendendola, lui la prese in braccio e la portò sul piumone, dove la adagiò ponendo cura di farle posare la testa su uno dei cuscini. Il fuoco scoppiettava allegramente nel caminetto, avvolgendo i due amanti nel suo calore e nella sua luce aranciata e creando un’atmosfera irresistibilmente romantica.  
“Adoro stare pelle contro pelle con te”, sussurrò Richard, posando le labbra sul suo collo. Nives gettò le testa indietro, godendo della carezza della sua bocca sulla sensibile zona della gola.  
“Anch’io…”, bisbigliò di rimando. Poi le mani di Richard scesero sul suo seno, accarezzandolo e tormentandone deliziosamente i capezzoli eretti; brividi di piacere sfrecciarono dritto nel centro del suo corpo, facendola ansimare. Poi le labbra e la lingua seguirono le mani, chiudendosi attorno ad un duro bocciolo, lambendo e suggendo. Nives sospirò mentre caldi palpiti la percorrevano tutta. Sentiva un calore intollerabile, che non era certo dovuto al fuoco che ardeva nel caminetto. Si aggrappò alle ampie spalle di Richard, gli occhi chiusi, offrendosi alle sue carezze; incoraggiato, l’uomo spostò le mani verso il basso, seguendo la curva dei suoi fianchi, lungo le cosce, mentre le sue labbra scivolavano in una catena ininterrotta di piccoli baci dal suo seno al ventre. Insinuò una mano tra le sue ginocchia e lei accettò prontamente il tacito invito, schiudendole. Con lentezza esasperante, sentì le dita carezzevoli di lui risalire l’interno della coscia frattanto che le sue labbra scendevano ancora più giù, fino ad arrivare al triangolo scuro che ombreggiava la sua femminilità. Nel momento in cui finalmente le dita di Richard la toccarono nel punto più sensibile, Nives sussultò e gemette; ma non era ancora niente, perché poco dopo le labbra di lui presero il posto delle dita, accarezzando e stuzzicando e facendola gemere più forte; lentamente, Richard introdusse un dito dentro di lei, poi lo arricciò in cerca di quel speciale punto semimitico che pochi sanno trovare. Gli ci vollero due tentativi, ma al terzo lo individuò, come gli rivelò chiaramente l’incontrollato sobbalzo di Nives e la sua esclamazione inarticolata.  
Stimolata contemporaneamente in due posti estremamente ricettivi, la donna sentì le sue profondità avvampare e rantolò senza fiato; era così eccitata che sarebbe bastato pochissimo perché raggiungesse l’apice del piacere.  
Consapevole di star portandola oltre troppo in fretta, Richard rallentò, poi tolse il dito; prima di distaccarsi, memore della promessa fattale giorni prima, la assaggiò profondamente, strappandole altri ansiti e gemiti irreprimibili. Infine si ritrasse e tornò a risalire lungo il suo corpo con una serie di piccoli baci, fino a raggiungerle le labbra, che sfiorò teneramente con le proprie.  
“Tu sarai la mia morte…”, bisbigliò Nives, ricambiandolo, “ma io so come vendicarmi…”, lo minacciò con un sorrisetto malizioso, afferrandolo per le spalle e ribaltandolo sulla schiena. Naturalmente, se lui non avesse voluto non ci sarebbe mai riuscita, ma la lasciò fare, stendendosi accanto a lei sul piumone.  
Nives lo baciò sulle labbra, accarezzandogli il petto; Richard la circondò con le braccia, infilando le mani sotto la massa dei suoi capelli scuri sparsi sul dorso ed accarezzandola a sua volta. La sentì rabbrividire e sorrise tra sé: sapeva quanto le piaceva che le toccasse la schiena.  
Nives scese a baciargli il collo, soffermandosi un attimo sul piccolo neo sotto la mascella destra; poi gli salì sopra, cingendogli la vita con le gambe e posando il caldo centro del suo corpo sul suo addome; raddrizzandosi, si mise seduta e lo guardò con espressione da gattamorta. Richard si sentì mancare il fiato: sentire la rorida evidenza dell’eccitazione di Nives sul ventre e guardarla da quella prospettiva, dove gli appariva semplicemente stupenda, per poco non gli fece perdere la testa. Incapace di tener ferme le mani, le sollevò e le posò sui suoi seni, cingendoli e stringendoli leggermente, e poi passò i pollici sui capezzoli svettanti. Lei emise un roco gemito e gli afferrò le mani, bloccandolo.  
“No…”, lo ammonì, “Adesso tocca a me.”  
Si spostò un po’ più in basso, sfiorando la sua virilità con la propria femminilità ma senza fermarsi, e tornò a chinarsi su di lui. Spostò i capelli di lato perché non la impacciassero, poi depose la bocca sulla base della gola di Richard, da dove poi scese a baciargli il petto. Con la lingua stuzzicò i capezzoli piatti, mordicchiandoli teneramente, poi si spostò ancora più in basso, sull’addome, accarezzandolo prima con le mani, poi con le labbra; si soffermò sull’ombelico, la mano mollemente posata sul bassoventre, ma solo per pochi istanti, perché poi seguì il sentiero di peluria che conduceva alla sua meta, ovvero il simbolo della mascolinità di Richard, sul quale chiuse le dita. Come prima, lo accarezzò per tutta la lunghezza, fermamente, mentre lui sospirava di piacere; poi si abbassò ancora ed usò la bocca. Richard emise un verso soffocato; squisitamente torturato fino all’intollerabile, pensò confusamente che, se lei continuava così, nel giro di un minuto sarebbe esploso. Fece per supplicarla di smetterla, ma lei lo stava spiando e, accorgendosi che era giunto al limite, lo lasciò; si sollevò, mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra di lui, poi lo afferrò, lo posizionò contro di sé ed infine scese, facendolo scivolare lentamente dentro il proprio corpo. Entrambi emisero un lamento di piacere nel sentirsi nuovamente uniti, nel modo più completo concesso a due esseri umani, carne e anima, sensi e sentimenti inestricabili e indistinguibili, perché complementari gli uni agli altri.  
Guardandolo negli occhi, proprio come faceva sempre lui, Nives cominciò a spingere col bacino; la sua esperienza di danzatrice del ventre rendeva le sue movenze fluide e precise, incrementando il piacere di entrambi. Oscillando avanti e indietro, la donna trovò la posizione più soddisfacente ed accrebbe l’ampiezza del movimento. Richard le prese le mani e gliele baciò, con reverenza, poi se le posò sul petto perché lei avesse un appoggio stabile e le afferrò i fianchi. In quella posizione, era lei a dirigere la danza d’amore e lui si adeguò, muovendosi in controtempo sollevando il bacino per incontrarla.

  
Occhi negli occhi, come ghiaccio incandescente quelli di Richard, come cioccolato bollente quelli di Nives; carne nella carne, cuore nel cuore. Il piacere crebbe, spinta su spinta, salì, dilagando dentro di loro, espandendosi, aumentando sempre più mentre i loro corpi scivolavano l’uno nell’altro, salì ancora, finché non raggiunse il culmine che, come un’ondata, li travolse irresistibilmente. Nives sentì le sue profondità ribollire violentemente e gettò il capo all’indietro, lanciando un seducente grido d’amore che fece godere Richard almeno quanto le sue contrazioni attorno a lui; con un basso gemito riverberante, si svuotò dentro di lei, sussultando irrefrenabilmente.  
Lentamente, i loro spasmi si calmarono; per un lungo momento, rimasero immobili, come paralizzati dalla meraviglia, poi Nives si afflosciò sul petto di Richard, accaldata e col fiato corto. Lui l’avvolse tra le braccia, stringendola in un abbraccio emozionato, colmo di gratitudine verso il destino che gli aveva fatto incontrare la donna con la quale, finalmente, si sentiva un essere completo.

Erano quasi le sei di sera quando Nives e Richard riemersero dalla loro camera e scesero. L’attore condusse la donna a vedere la spa, situata accanto al garage ma sulla parte opposta dello chalet, un locale suddiviso in tre ambienti: il bagno turco ai vapori balsamici, tutto piastrellato di maiolica blu e azzurra, la saunetta alle erbe, interamente di legno e col soffitto ricoperto di piccole luci che mutavano colore per la cromoterapia, e la stanza relax con sei sedie a sdraio e la vasca dell’idromassaggio, che si affacciava sul paesaggio innevato davanti allo chalet. Tutto era illuminato di luce soffusa e c’erano anche molte candele per rendere l’atmosfera ancora più rilassante.  
“Stupendo!”, commentò Nives con entusiasmo. Richard poi le mostrò la semplice procedura di avvio, che poteva essere programmata giorno per giorno, e lei, stimando le tempistiche che prevedeva per l’indomani, fissò l’accensione per un orario che avrebbe approntato la struttura per le quattordici.  
Tornati in salotto, si misero a guardare la tv seduti sul divano, Nives accoccolata contro il fianco di Richard che le cingeva le spalle. Cercarono un po’ tra i canali satellitari in lingua inglese ed infine Richard si fermò su uno:  
“ _Doctor Who_ ”, annunciò, “So che ti piace la fantascienza…”  
“Infatti”, confermò lei, “e _Doctor Who_ mi piace molto, specialmente quello interpretato da quell’attore che sgrana sempre gli occhi, come si chiama…?, ah sì, David Tennant”, poi occhieggiò l’uomo seduto al suo fianco, “Adorerei se tu fossi il suo prossimo interprete!”  
“Davvero?”, fece lui, sorridendole, “Beh, dirò al mio agente di proporre il mio nome ai produttori perché lo tengano in considerazione, quando decideranno di fargli fare la tredicesima rigenerazione…”  
Nives divenne di colpo seria:  
“Guarda che stavo scherzando! Mi piacerebbe, certo, ma non mi sognerei mai di chiederti di interpretare un ruolo solo perché piace a me…”  
“Lo so”, la rassicurò lui, colpito dalla sua veemenza, “ma non lo farei soltanto per te, bensì anche per me: il Dottore è un’icona della tivù britannica e interpretarlo sarebbe per me una grande soddisfazione.”  
“Scommetto che lo renderesti piuttosto _scontroso_ ”, rise Nives, riferendosi al fatto che la maggior parte dei personaggi da lui interpretati – Gisborne, Porter, Thorin, Proctor – erano alquanto burberi, se non addirittura cupi.  
“Può darsi”, ammise l’attore britannico, “Ma a te, come ti piacerebbe che lo interpretassi?”  
Lei tornò seria.  
“Nel modo che senti più adatto a te”, ribatté, per poi aggiungere con aria fintamente candida, “In qualsiasi caso – scontroso o spiritoso, cinico o romantico – secondo me saresti il Dottore più sexy mai esistito…”  
Richard assunse la sua aria _adorkable_ che la fece sorridere intenerita: era evidente che lui non si sarebbe mai davvero abituato ad essere considerato un uomo sexy.  
“Cambiando discorso…”, fece poi, “Che ne dici di una pizza, stasera?”, propose, “Possiamo farcela portare a casa, senza esser costretti a uscire.”  
“Ottima idea!”, approvò Richard, memore dell’ottima pizza assaggiata a Venezia.  
“Troviamo una pizzeria che fa consegne a domicilio, allora”, disse Nives, alzandosi per andare a prendere il cellulare, “C’è il wifi, qui?”, domandò poi.  
“Sì, ti do la password”, rispose Richard, alzandosi a sua volta. Dopo una rapida ricerca, Nives trovò la pizzeria che faceva al caso loro; quando telefonò, chiese di ingredienti tipici locali e in base alle indicazioni ricevute e alle preferenze di ciascuno, fece le ordinazioni: per Richard con tosella e _sopressa_ – un salume caratteristico del Veneto – e per sé con ricotta affumicata e verdure grigliate.  
“Arriveranno tra quaranta minuti”, disse poi, dopo aver chiuso la comunicazione.  
“Prepariamo la tavola”, propose Richard, dirigendosi in sala da pranzo. Nella credenza trovò dei piatti da pizza, che quindi usarono, mentre Nives andò in cucina a scegliere il vino. Tornò con una bottiglia, che depose sul tavolo.  
“Hai fatto scorta di vino per tutto il soggiorno?”, domandò Richard sogghignando.  
“Certamente”, confermò lei con una risata, mentre stappava la bottiglia, “Questa è la scatola dei rossi, in macchina ce n’è un’altra di bianchi. E se non bastano, andrò a far rifornimento all’enoteca più vicina.”  
“Hai intenzione di ubriacarmi?”, indagò Richard scherzosamente.  
“Assolutamente no”, negò lei, scuotendo il capo, “Ti farò bere il giusto, mai troppo, e soprattutto ti farò bere bene”, concluse con decisione, alleggerendo il tono con un sorriso.  
“Non ho dubbi”, confermò l’attore britannico, “Mi descrivi quello che hai scelto per stasera?”  
“È un vino di origine antichissima, risalente sembra perfino prima dei Romani”, raccontò Nives, “Si chiama Rabosello; leggermente frizzante e profumato di violetta e di marasca, è secco e leggermente acidulo.”  
“Sembri una sommelier professionista”, commentò l’inglese, colpito. Lei fece un gesto come per schermirsi:  
“Tutto merito di una coppia di miei amici, che mi hanno insegnato molte cose; ma al loro confronto sono una principiante.”  
“Grazie tante!”, rise Richard, “Se tu sei una principiante, vorrei sentire i tuoi amici, allora!”  
“Potrebbero parlarti di vini per ore”, lo mise in guardia lei, poi le venne in mente una cosa, “Finché aspettiamo, vado a portar la macchina in garage. Mi accompagni, così finiamo di scaricarla? Oltre alla scatola dei vini bianchi, ce n’è una con gli ingredienti per il cenone di san Silvestro e il pranzo di capodanno.”  
“Ho come l’impressione che mi farai scoppiare, da quanto mi farai mangiare”, rise Richard.  
“Di certo non rimarrai affamato”, gli assicurò Nives ridendo con lui.  
Indossarono quindi i giacconi ed uscirono, lui portando il telecomando per aprire il portone del garage. Salirono in auto e rapidamente entrarono, poi Richard prese la scatola delle vettovaglie, che era piuttosto voluminosa, mentre Nives si occupò di quella dei vini bianchi. Rientrarono in casa passando dalla porta interna che, dal garage, portava alla sala passando dal sottoscala.  
Giunsero in cucina, dove Richard, su richiesta di Nives, accese il forno in attesa delle pizze che, per quanto rapido potesse essere il servizio, non sarebbero più state bollenti come appena sfornate.  
Dopo che Nives ebbe messo le bottiglie nel grande frigo a due ante, Richard le passò il cibo che andava in dispensa. I dolci attirarono immediatamente la sua attenzione, in particolare i Lindor al cioccolato fondente.  
“Ne posso mangiare uno?”, domandò speranzoso.  
“Ma certo”, approvò Nives, aprendo la scatola. Mentre gustavano i cioccolatini, che per Nives erano i migliori al mondo – motivo per cui li aveva presi – finirono di riporre le vettovaglie. Notandone la quantità, Richard fece una faccia fintamente preoccupata:  
“Uhm… mi sa che dovrò sciare molto, per smaltire le calorie, altrimenti ingrasserò troppo e i produttori di _Hannibal_ mi licenzieranno!”, rise; Nives gli lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa, “Oh, non te l’ho ancora detto: ieri mi è arrivata l’offerta per una parte nella serie, per un arco narrativo della durata di sei puntate.”  
“Non seguo quella serie”, dichiarò lei arricciando il naso, “Troppo _horror_ , per i miei gusti… Di che ruolo si tratta?”  
“Un serial killer…”  
Richard s’interruppe quando vide Nives portarsi una mano alla bocca con espressione decisamente sconvolta.  
“Oddea… sul serio?”  
“Sì… è un ruolo molto cupo, lo ammetto, ma non ho mai fatto il cattivo senza redenzione e vorrei accogliere la sfida. Non… approvi?”  
Era preoccupato; quando gli avevano proposto il ruolo, si era entusiasmato, perché come attore rappresentava una sfida e lui amava confrontarsi con personaggi difficili. Aveva recitato altri ruoli da cattivo, come Guy di Gisborne e John Bateman, l’alter ego di Lucas North in Spooks, ma in entrambi i casi alla fine si redimeva, mentre stavolta non era previsto. Però non aveva pensato che un simile ruolo poteva dispiacere a Nives e dispiacerle era l’ultima cosa che voleva.  
“Approvare?”, ripeté lei, meravigliata, “Amore, no… Prima abbiamo parlato di _Doctor Who_ , e come non sta a me suggerirti un ruolo da interpretare, altrettanto non sta a me suggerirti cosa non interpretare! Non mi sognerei mai di dirti quali ruoli accettare e quali no… è solo che… tu sei il mio eroe romantico – Thornton, Guy, Porter, Thorin – e non riesco a vederti nei panni di uno spietato assassino… mi sono venuti i brividi quando ti ho visto recitare il personaggio di John Bateman, figuriamoci un serial killer…”, scosse la testa, “Ma non pensare neanche lontanamente a rifiutare perché a me l’idea non piace molto! È sicuramente una grande opportunità per farti conoscere meglio dal pubblico statunitense, che è un ottimo biglietto da visita per futuri ingaggi. Inoltre capisco che per te, come attore, è un’occasione di confrontarti con qualcosa che non hai mai fatto prima…”, vide che lui continuava ad essere preoccupato e allora gli si avvicinò, guardandolo negli occhi, “Qualsiasi lavoro tu accetti perché ti piace, avrai sempre il mio appoggio: pretendo – e dico _pretendo_ – che tu mi creda”, concluse in tono basso e definitivo, “Sono. Stata. Chiara?”, scandì.  
Richard non l’aveva mai sentita esprimersi con tanta feroce determinazione e comprese che non solo lei era sincera, ma anche che, se a quel punto lui avesse rifiutato il ruolo, le sarebbe dispiaciuto di più che se lo avesse accettato.  
“Va bene”, si arrese, prendendola tra le braccia e stringendola amorevolmente al cuore, “Sei _meravigliosa_ ”, le mormorò all’orecchio. Nives contraccambiò il suo abbraccio con emozione.  
“Non è ancora ufficiale”, disse allora l’inglese, “perché non ho ancora firmato il contratto, cosa che farò al rientro da questa vacanza. Daranno l’annuncio subito dopo.”  
“Puoi contare sulla mia discrezione”, gli assicurò Nives.  
In quel momento suonarono alla porta.  
“Le pizze”, suppose la donna.  
“Vado io”, disse Richard.  
“Oh no”, lo frenò lei, “Rischi di far fare un collasso al poveraccio che si vede davanti quasi un metro e novanta di Richard Armitage alias Thorin Scudodiquercia e poi magari lo va a spiattellare a mezzo mondo, allora addio tranquillità…”  
“Hai ragione”, ammise l’inglese, facendo una buffa smorfia, “Il prezzo della notorietà… Almeno, sui campi da sci, tra casco e occhiali, nessuno mi riconosce”, osservò.  
Nives prese il portafogli dalla borsetta, che aveva posato e lasciato sul tavolino del salotto quand’era arrivata, e si occupò delle pizze, poi tornò coi cartoni in cucina. Il forno era grande e furono in grado di infilarvi tutte e due le pizze per scaldarle per bene prima di metterle in tavola; infine, si sedettero a mangiare.  
“Solitamente con la pizza bevo birra”, Richard confidò a Nives, ripensando come, anche a Venezia, avessero bevuto vino, “ma devo ammettere che col vino si sposa benissimo.”  
“In realtà bere birra con la pizza non è un’usanza italiana”, gli rivelò la donna, “La pizza è nata a Napoli, e lì la accompagnano sempre col vino.”  
“Non ci avevo mai pensato”, ammise lui, poi cominciarono a mangiare, “Questa pizza è buonissima”, dichiarò, prendendone un boccone gigante e masticandolo di gusto con un’aria da bambinone soddisfatto che fece ridere Nives.  
Dopo cena, sparecchiarono; stavolta Richard le permise di aiutarlo e, dopo aver caricato ed avviato la lavastoviglie, si trasferirono in salotto. Invece del caffè, Nives preparò un infuso digestivo che si era portata da casa, una miscela di cinque erbe che prendeva in erboristeria; aveva un aroma delizioso che piacque molto a Richard, sebbene non amasse particolarmente gli infusi.  
Deponendo la tazza vuota, Richard si alzò.  
“Torno subito”, disse a Nives. Lei lo guardò sorpresa, ma assentì e rimase seduta.  
Richard uscì dalla stanza e salì al piano di sopra, entrando in una delle stanze non utilizzate, dove aveva nascosto il suo regalo a sorpresa per la sua donna.  
Frattanto, Nives si stava lambiccando il cervello su quel che stava tramando l’attore, ma non avendo indizi di sorta, non giunse a nessuna conclusione. L’arcano fu subito svelato quando tornò, con in mano un pacchetto avvolto in carta vivacemente colorata.  
“Il mio vero regalo di Natale per te”, sorrise Richard, porgendolo a Nives. Lei lo accettò, gli occhi sgranati per l’emozione e la sorpresa.  
“Ma… io non ti ho portato niente…”, protestò debolmente.  
“E credi che m’importi?”, la zittì lui dolcemente.  
Nives sospirò; da anni, non faceva più regali di Natale, se non ai figliocci, e quindi non aveva pensato di farne uno a Richard. Dato che però ormai non poteva farci nulla, accantonò momentaneamente la cosa e si mise a scartare il pacchetto, trovando una scatola rossa sul cui coperchio era impressa in argento la ben nota mela della Apple. Quando l’aprì, trovò un iPod _touch_ ultimo modello da 64 mega, il massimo della gamma.  
“Purtroppo non lo fanno verde”, disse Richard, alludendo al suo colore preferito, “allora l’ho scelto rosso perché in questa versione la Apple dona una parte del ricavato in beneficienza, per la lotta all’AIDS in Africa.”  
Questo era così tipico di Richard – che aveva a cuore molti progetti benefici – che Nives si sentì salire un groppo in gola.  
“Ti sei ricordato che mi lamentavo del mio che era troppo piccolo”, sussurrò. Quello che le era stato regalato dagli amici ad un compleanno, alcuni anni prima, era da 8 mega ed era sempre pieno fino alla massima capacità.  
Richard sorrise dolcemente alla sua evidente commozione.  
“Aprilo e guarda dietro”, la invitò. Lei obbedì, aprendo la confezione e prendendo l’apparecchio, che girò per osservarne il retro. Sul guscio era incisa una dedica: _Con tutto il mio amore, Richard_. Una frase semplice, come nel suo stile, ma sentita.  
“Armitage, riesci sempre a farmi restare senza parole…”, borbottò, poi gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo baciò con trasporto. Lui la strinse e schiuse la bocca, accettando il bacio con entusiasmo.  
“Mi spiace non aver niente per contraccambiarti”, gli disse dopo, ribadendo il suo dispiacere.  
“Invece hai tutto”, la contraddisse lui, poi si chinò e le sussurrò all’orecchio, “Tutto quel che voglio per Natale sei tu.” (*)  
Era il titolo di una celebre canzone di Mariah Carey. Sopraffatta, Nives sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi; tentò di trattenerle, ma non ci riuscì e due grosse stille le sfuggirono dagli occhi. Cercando di nasconderle, si aggrappò alle spalle di Richard e seppellì il volto sul suo petto, ma lui le aveva viste. Le mise un dito sotto il mento e le baciò gli zigomi bagnati.  
“Non vergognarti mai di piangere davanti a me”, le disse a bassa voce, continuando a baciarle il volto, “soprattutto se sono lacrime di gioia come, spero, lo sono queste.”  
“Sì…”, singhiozzò lei, “…gioia…”  
Poi tacque perché Richard le aveva chiuso la bocca con un bacio dolcissimo.  
Quando fu infine in grado di parlare nuovamente, Nives lo guardò sorridendo:  
“Che ne dici, ci ritiriamo per la notte…?”  
“Ottima idea…”

 

(*) _All I want for Christmas is you_


	4. Capitolo IV: Martedì 30 dicembre 2014

 

Capitolo IV: Martedì 30 dicembre 2014

Su Cortina il sole era sorto in un cielo limpido come si può vedere solo in montagna d’inverno; ma nella camera da letto dello chalet affittato da un famoso attore britannico, i due occupanti non se n’accorsero, né gliene importava.  
Richard baciò Nives, riversa sul letto sotto di lui, i lunghi capelli scuri sparsi a raggiera sul cuscino. Era ancora dentro di lei, dopo aver fatto l’amore, e non aveva nessuna voglia di allontanarsi.  
Nives aveva il sangue che rombava negli orecchi e il respiro affrettato. Richard l’aveva amata con tale squisita abilità da lasciarla letteralmente senza fiato, tanto che, nel momento culminante, non era neppure riuscita a gridare. Per un attimo, tutto si era oscurato ed era esistito soltanto il travolgente piacere che lui le stava facendo provare.  
Lentamente, si rilassò, mentre il battito impazzito del suo cuore tornava alla normalità. Si accorse di avergli piantato le unghie nella schiena e si affrettò a distendere le mani.  
“Ti… ti ho graffiato?”, gli domandò, debolmente.  
“Un po’”, ridacchiò lui. Nives spalancò gli occhi, allarmata.  
“Oddea, ti ho fatto male?”  
Richard le baciò il naso.  
“Per niente”, la rassicurò, “anzi, mi hai fatto _benissimo_ …”  
Lei non poté fare a meno di sbottare in una risatina.  
“Sei _tremendo_ …”, bofonchiò, ”Mi… mi hai fatto andare letteralmente fuori di testa…”  
“Era quel che speravo di riuscire a fare, in effetti”, sogghignò l’attore, sentendosi molto lusingato. Gli pareva di non aver mai raggiunto una soddisfazione più grande, in vita sua, che l’aver fatto perdere completamente il controllo a Nives.  
Lei chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatta, del tutto incapace di credere che davvero quell’uomo fantastico fosse suo. Poi tornò ad aprirli, lo sguardo ancora languido di godimento, ma con un luccichio pericoloso sul fondo.  
“Chi la fa l’aspetti”, mormorò. Negli occhi chiari di Richard scintillò il divertimento:  
“È una minaccia?”  
“Puoi scommetterci, Armitage…”  
“Mmmhhh, non vedo l’ora…”  
Lei fece una risatina:  
“Non così in fretta, ragazzaccio impertinente: ti coglierò quando meno te lo aspetti!”  
Per tutta risposta, lui tornò a baciarla, lentamente, profondamente.  
“Sono a tua completa disposizione, in ogni momento…”

Verso le undici si alzarono e si vestirono, lui già in tenuta da sci, poi scesero in cucina, dove si prepararono da mangiare: pane, formaggio fresco, miele, uova, cereali, yogurt, biscotti ripieni, caffè e succo d’arancia. Quand’ebbero finito, Richard fece per aiutare Nives a sparecchiare, ma lei lo cacciò via, non senza avergli messo in mano alcuni cioccolatini, un po’ di _Côte d’Or_ e un po’ di _Lindor_ , come riserva energetica.  
“Vai a divertirti sugli sci”, lo esortò con un sorriso, “Erano questi i patti, ricordi? Io ho tutto il tempo per rassettare e poi scenderò nella spa a rilassarmi. Se quando torni non mi vedi, vieni a recuperarmi: potrei essermi persa nelle Terre Selvagge”, concluse ridacchiando. Si riferiva a _Il Signore degli Anelli,_ che aveva cominciato a leggere per la ventunesima volta.  
“D’accordo”, accettò Richard, prendendola tra le braccia e baciandola teneramente, “Ti amo, mia dolce ragazza italiana…”  
“Anch’io ti amo, mio bel ragazzo britannico”, mormorò lei, emozionata come sempre nel sentirglielo dire; lo _adorava_ perché non si dimenticava mai di ripeterglielo, proprio come lei lo aveva pregato di fare, a Venezia. Poi lo sospinse con decisione in direzione della porta.  
Richard le rivolse un ultimo sguardo innamorato, poi si voltò e scese in garage, pensando che nessuna donna al mondo avrebbe potuto essere più perfetta, per lui, di Nives Nardini. Chi avrebbe mai pensato, quando aveva accettato di recitare in _The Crucible_ , che proprio all’Old Vic avrebbe incontrato la sua _altra metà_? Profondamente credente, pur non essendo praticante, si ritrovò a ringraziare Dio per quell’opportunità che gli era stata concessa e che aveva reso la sua esistenza davvero completa.  
Col sorriso sulle labbra, controllò rapidamente la sua attrezzatura da sci, poi salì in auto e partì per raggiungere i campi da sci.

Nives caricò la lavastoviglie, ma non l’avviò perché il carico era ancora lontano dall’essere completo e lei odiava gli sprechi. Avendo appena mangiato, non sarebbe scesa subito nella spa, così intanto telefonò a suo padre per assicurarsi che stesse bene. Luigi la tranquillizzò e le confermò che sarebbe andato a trascorrere il capodanno da Francesca e Livio, i genitori della sua figlioccia, come avevano concordato prima che lei partisse.  
“E Riccardo, ti tratta bene?”, volle poi sapere. Non riuscendo proprio ad farsi entrare in mente la pronuncia inglese, per lui troppo estranea, Luigi aveva finito con l’adottare la versione italiana del nome dell’attore britannico.  
“Come una regina”, rispose Nives, sorridendo emozionata.  
Chiusa la comunicazione, si mise a leggere, sdraiata sul divano con una coperta sulle gambe. Quando fu l’orario adatto, salì in camera a cambiarsi, indossando il ridottissimo bikini bordeaux che usava solitamente nel centro benessere che frequentava a casa; raccolse i capelli in una crocchia in cima alla testa, fissandola con un fermaglio adeguatamente grande, e si infilò accappatoio e infradito di gomma. Munita di un grande telo di microfibra, scese nella spa, dove si rilassò per un paio d’ore, godendosi il gradevole calore della saunetta profumata di erbe alpine, i vapori balsamici del bagno turco e l’acqua tiepida della piccola piscina dove, in un angolo, c’erano dei sedili e i bocchettoni per l’idromassaggio. Tra l’una e l’altra cosa, si riposò su una sedia a sdraio, immergendosi nella Terra di Mezzo. Aveva letto _Il Signore degli Anelli_ per la prima volta a sedici anni e se ne era innamorata subito, poi quand’erano arrivati i film si era entusiasmata. _Lo Hobbit_ l’aveva sempre intrigata meno, ma l’avvento della seconda trilogia di Peter Jackson e l’incontro – inizialmente solo virtuale – con Richard Armitage le aveva fatto rivalutare il romanzo. Mentre fuori lentamente il giorno declinava, pensò a quanto incredibile era il destino: fan sfegatata di Tolkien, di cui ora teneva in mano l’opera più famosa, passando attraverso i sei film di Jackson era arrivata a conoscere l’uomo della sua vita, per poi incontrarlo e farlo innamorare di sé.

  
Sentì sopraggiungere un’auto e pensò che Richard fosse rientrato, così si avvolse nell’accappatoio, spense l’impianto e salì, giusto in tempo per vederlo entrare dalla porta che conduceva al garage.  
“Bentornato”, lo accolse sorridendo, “Com’è andata?”  
“Benissimo!”, ripose lui con entusiasmo, “Ieri ero caduto in un punto difficile, ma oggi l’ho fatto senza difficoltà. Sono soddisfatto”, concluse, prendendola tra le braccia e baciandola sulle labbra, “E a te, com’è andata?”  
“Mi sono rilassata nella spa, come da programma”, rispose lei, “Ehi, mi sembri gelato… vuoi un infuso caldo?”  
“Sì, volentieri”, rispose lui, “ma prima farò una bella doccia bollente.”  
“Ottima idea, non vorrei mai che ti buscassi un raffreddore…”  
“Non ne ho nessuna intenzione… voglio essere in forma smagliante per te!”, esclamò l’attore.  
Mentre saliva di sopra, Nives mise il bricco dell’acqua sul fuoco; quando fu pronta, la versò sulla miscela prescelta, che assomigliava al vin brulé perché composto di cannella, chiodi di garofano e scorze d’arancia con pezzettini essiccati di albicocche e ananas. Lasciò spezie e frutta a infondersi e salì in camera a cambiarsi; lo scroscio della doccia la informò che il suo uomo era di là. Si affrettò a vestirsi, poi ridiscese ad accendere il caminetto del salotto. Pochi minuti dopo venne raggiunta da Richard.  
“Eccoti”, gli sorrise, alzandosi dal divano dove stava leggendo, “Siediti, l’infuso è pronto.”  
Lui si accomodò, mentre lei andò in cucina e versò l’infuso, poi tornò in salotto e si sedette accanto a Richard, porgendogli una delle tazze.  
L’inglese inalò la fragranza che si sprigionava dalla tazza e poi assaggiò il liquido.  
“Delizioso”, affermò, prendendo un altro sorso, “Ami molto gli infusi, vero?”  
“Li adoro”, ammise lei sorridendo, “A casa ne ho sempre almeno una ventina, tra tè, erbe medicinali e miscele varie. Credo molto nella fitoterapia, la sostituisco alle medicine ogni volta che è possibile.”  
“La medicina naturale sta venendo sempre più rivalutata anche dalla medicina ufficiale”, annuì lui, poi lo sguardo gli cadde sul libro che Nives stava leggendo, “Dove sei arrivata?”  
“A Lothlórien”, rispose lei, poi le venne un’idea, “Mi leggeresti uno dei miei passi preferiti? _Adorerei_ sentirlo dalla tua stupenda voce…”  
Richard le sorrise, lusingato: le lodi di nessun altro gli importavano tanto quanto quelle di Nives.  
“Volentieri”, disse, “Quale?”  
“Éowyn e Merry contro il Re degli Stregoni, durante la Battaglia dei Campi del Pelennor”, rispose lei, citando la sua scena preferita in assoluto; prese il libro e cercò la pagina giusta, poi lo porse a Richard, che lo prese.  
“Dammi un attimo per studiarlo”, le chiese, mentre con gli occhi già percorreva le linee che gli interessavano. Nives attese, piena di emozionata aspettativa.  
Non fu delusa: Richard recitò, più che leggere, il passo in cui la coraggiosa, disperata Éowyn combatteva con feroce determinazione contro un avversario apparentemente invincibile, il terribile Re degli Stregoni, che secondo la profezia di Glorfindel nessun Uomo poteva uccidere; ma lei non era un uomo, era una donna, e con l’aiuto del valoroso Hobbit Meriadoc Brandibuck riusciva alla fine ad avere ragione dello spaventoso opponente. Alla frase, riferita a Merry, _ed infine il coraggio della sua razza, lento a sorgere, si destò_ , Nives sentì gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime di commozione e le lasciò scorrere, anche per far capire a Richard quanto era colpita dalla sua interpretazione, proprio come aveva fatto quella sera di oltre tre mesi e mezzo prima a Londra, all’Old Vic, durante la rappresentazione di _The Crucible_.  
Richard si sentì profondamente toccato dalla commozione di Nives e solo la sua ferrea disciplina professionale evitò che un nodo gli chiudesse la gola e gli impedisse di continuare la lettura fino alla fine.  
Quando depose il libro in grembo, Nives si asciugò gli occhi e mormorò:  
“Sei semplicemente straordinario…”  
A lui non sembrava d’aver fatto niente di che: dopotutto, era prosa – per quanto pregevole – non un sonetto di Emerson o un testo teatrale di Shakespeare.  
“Grazie”, gli disse ancora lei, sottovoce; poi gli prese dalle mani il libro, posandolo sul tavolino, e gli si sedette sulle ginocchia; lo abbracciò stretto e lo baciò dolcemente. Richard la strinse e ricambiò il suo bacio con uguale tenerezza. Adorava i suoi baci, pensò, non ne aveva mai abbastanza; come non ne aveva mai abbastanza di tenerla tra le braccia, fosse per fare l’amore o meno, semplicemente per sentire il suo calore contro di sé. Gli pareva – no, _sapeva_ – di non aver mai amato in quel modo, così totale e incondizionato, prima di conoscere Nives.  
“Ti amo, Richard… più di quanto pensassi mai possibile amare qualcuno…”, sospirò Nives contro le sue labbra, “Mi fa quasi paura…”  
Indicibilmente commosso, e altamente colpito dal fatto che, ancora una volta, tra loro si fosse praticamente manifestata della telepatia, Richard l’adagiò sul divano e la baciò profondamente, dolcemente.  
“Anch’io ti amo”, le sussurrò, “come mai prima in vita mia…”, la baciò di nuovo, “Il mio cuore è tuo…”  
Continuarono a baciarsi per un tempo indeterminato, coccolandosi dolcemente; poi lo stomaco di Richard brontolò rumorosamente. Nives si mise a ridacchiare.  
“Ops!”, fece lui, vagamente imbarazzato per aver rovinato un momento romantico che poteva sfociare in qualcosa di _bollente_.  
“Uomo, hai urgente bisogno d’essere rifocillato”, lo prese in giro lei, respingendolo, “Lasciami preparare la cena… Stasera, penne all’arrabbiata”, annunciò. Richard ovviamente non capì l’espressione in italiano, che lei tradusse allora semplicemente con _piccanti_.  
“Non troppo piccante, per me”, disse Richard.  
“Come va con la cucina messicana?”, indagò Nives, per capire meglio il livello di piccante che lui intendeva.  
“La trovo gustosa, purché non si esageri con il _chili_ o con la salsa tabasco.”  
“Bene, allora mi regolo in conseguenza; se poi lo volessi più piccante di come lo farò, potrai aggiungere il peperoncino direttamente nel tuo piatto.”  
Nives si mise ai fornelli, mentre Richard preparava la tavola. Quando il sugo fu pronto, la donna spense il fuoco; frattanto l’acqua aveva cominciato a bollire, ed allora buttò la pasta. Poi scelse il vino, stavolta un Pinot nero; Richard ne fu contento, trattandosi del suo vino preferito, ma anche sorpreso.  
“Mi pareva avessi detto che con la pasta si usa il bianco”, disse, perplesso, riferendosi ad una loro conversazione sui vini via Skype.  
“Solitamente è così, ma a volte ci sono le eccezioni, come in questo caso”, rispose sorridendo la donna, “Succede perfino col pesce.”  
“Davvero?”, si meravigliò lui.  
“Certo… una zuppa di pesce chiamata _cacciucco_ , ad esempio, oppure…”, annaspò alla ricerca di una traduzione comprensibile, “lo stoccafisso cucinato in olio e latte, tipico della mia zona, chiamato _baccalà alla vicentina_ ”, concluse.  
“Olio e latte?”, trasecolò Richard.  
“Un’accoppiata che può suonare strana, lo so”, ammise lei, divertita dal suo stupore, “ma ti assicuro che è delizioso. Mio papà è bravissimo a cucinarlo.”  
“Bene, vuol dire che quando verrò a conoscerlo gli chiederai di prepararmelo”, le sorrise lui. Nives si sentì balzare il cuore in gola.  
“Davvero vuoi conoscere mio padre?”, domandò piano.  
“Certamente”, confermò l’attore britannico, “Tu hai già conosciuti i miei, no? E mio fratello Chris e mia cognata sono molto curiosi di incontrarti.”  
“Ah… cielo… certo anche a me piacerebbe conoscerli”, dichiarò lei, sorridendo, “Spero solo di far loro una buona impressione come mi è sembrato d’averla fatta ai tuoi…”, aggiunse, titubante.  
“L’hai fatta”, la rassicurò Richard, sfiorandole il viso in una carezza, “Ti amo, e per questo anche loro ti amano.”  
Nives gli rivolse un sorriso, rassicurata ma ancora un po’ incerta. Sia con gli ex suoceri che con la cognata era stata molto fortunata, perché le avevano voluto molto bene; sperava di replicare anche con tutta la famiglia Armitage, ma naturalmente non poteva esserne sicura: dopotutto, non si può piacere a tutti…  
Dal canto suo, anche Richard era vagamente in apprensione, all’idea di conoscere il padre di Nives; sapeva che era molto protettivo nei confronti della figlia. Lo erano tutti i padri, solitamente, ma Luigi forse lo era più di altri a causa della grande delusione sentimentale patita in passato da Nives per colpa dell’ex marito.  
Prese la mano di Nives e se la portò alle labbra; poi, non contento, la prese tra le braccia e la baciò. Lei lo strinse a sua volta e ricambiò il bacio.  
Trascorsero qualche minuto scambiandosi teneri ed appassionati insieme, fin quando non suonò la sveglia che indicava il tempo di cottura della pasta.  
“Tra poco è pronto”, annunciò Nives, staccandosi a malincuore da Richard, “Prendi il formaggio, per favore? Quello duro, da grattugiare…”  
“Il _parmesan_?, domandò l’attore, avvicinandosi al frigo ed aprendolo.  
“No, quello è un’imitazione; l’originale si chiama _parmigiano reggiano_ , ma io uso la variante veneta che si chiama _grana padano_ ”, spiegò Nives, mentre usava una forchetta per assaggiare la pasta, “Pensi tu a grattugiare il formaggio?”  
“Certamente.”  
La pasta era quasi pronta, così Nives mise i piatti nel microonde per scaldarli e rimise il sugo sul fuoco. Quando due minuti dopo la pasta fu pronta, la scolò e la spadellò nel sugo caldo. Intanto Richard aveva finito di grattugiare il grana e l’aveva messo in una ciotola, che portò in tavola. Nives mise la pasta nei piatti e lo seguì in sala da pranzo, dove lo trovò intento a versare il vino nei bicchieri.  
Si sedettero a mangiare, chiacchierando piacevolmente, e dopo rigovernarono, finendo di caricare la lavastoviglie ed avviandola.  
Di nuovo, andarono a letto presto, ma si addormentarono piuttosto tardi.

Mercoledì 31 dicembre

Ancora una volta, Nives si svegliò accanto a Richard; nella luce incerta proveniente dalla finestra oscurata dalle cortine, indicante che il giorno era appena spuntato, studiò il profilo dell’uomo che amava. Un groppo le si formò in gola mentre ripensava a tutti gli anni di solitudine che aveva patito; quante volte aveva pianto lacrime amarissime nel sentirsi immensamente e ingiustamente sola… ma ogni lacrima, ogni singhiozzo le sembravano completamente ripagati semplicemente perché ora stava con un uomo meraviglioso come Richard Armitage. Quelle che le riempivano gli occhi adesso erano lacrime di commozione e di gratitudine, di gioia e di speranza. Chiuse le palpebre per un momento, mentre il suo pensiero si rivolgeva alla Dea Madre, di cui era diventata seguace anni prima.  
_Quante volte ti ho biasimata, o Dea, per la sofferenza che pativo… ma ora so che ne è valsa la pena. Grazie… e perdonami per aver dubitato di Te._  
Tornò ad aprire gli occhi e si asciugò una stilla che le correva lungo la tempia, poi si alzò silenziosamente per andare in bagno. Rabbrividì nell’aria fredda della camera: indossava soltanto un paio di mutandine di pizzo, quindi si mosse frettolosamente e si recò di là per rinfrescarsi. Quando tornò, trovò Richard sveglio; aveva aperto le cortine ed acceso il caminetto, e la stava aspettando seduto nel letto, le lenzuola abbassate in vita a scoprire il suo torace; quand’erano insieme, dormivano sempre nudi, o quasi.  
“Buongiorno, amore mio”, la salutò con un piccolo sorriso amoroso che le fece saltare il cuore nel petto.  
“Con te, è _sempre_ un buon giorno”, gli rispose sottovoce, infilandosi sotto le coperte ed abbracciandolo. Lui la baciò teneramente sulle labbra.  
“Non mi piace svegliarmi da solo”, si lamentò.  
“Allora vedo di rimediare subito”, gli sussurrò Nives, muovendo la mano sotto le lenzuola e posandola sul suo membro; Richard trasalì, deliziato, “Anche _lui_ si sente solo, mi pare…”, ridacchiò maliziosamente la donna. Con una mossa fulminea, gettò da parte le coperte e scivolò lungo il corpo dell’attore, chiudendo la bocca attorno alla sua virilità ancora a riposo; Richard lanciò un’esclamazione tanto di sorpresa quanto di piacere.  
“Ma che fai…?”, ansimò. Era ovviamente una domanda retorica, ma Nives rispose lo stesso:  
“Sto rimediando.”  
“Oh…”, sospirò lui, “Allora spero che tu rimedi _molto_ spesso… ah!”, esclamò poi, mentre lei lo vezzeggiava in modo particolarmente provocante.  
Compiaciuta, Nives lo sentì diventare completamente eretto in pochi attimi; ignorò la sua esortazione a smettere e non si fermò finché Richard raggiunse il culmine, gemendo ad alta voce e sussultando incontrollabilmente, gli occhi serrati e la testa gettata all’indietro. Lei non lo lasciò fino a quando non lo sentì nuovamente rilassato, poi con un sorrisetto soddisfatto gli si accoccolò accanto; Richard l’abbracciò e la guardò, gli occhi offuscati dal piacere.  
“Questo non era un modo per _rimediare_ …”, bisbigliò, “Era la tua vendetta per ieri mattina, confessalo…”  
Il sorriso di Nives si allargò mentre i suoi occhi brillavano di divertimento.  
“Esatto”, ammise, “Te l’avevo pur detto, che ti avrei colto quando meno te lo aspettavi…”  
Lui la strinse al cuore e le baciò i capelli.  
“E poi accusi _me_ di essere tremendo”, bofonchiò, facendola sogghignare; si riposò qualche minuto, poi le fece sollevare il viso verso il suo e la baciò.  
“Non credere di cavartela senza conseguenze”, l’avvertì, arrovesciandola sul letto, “Vendetta per vendetta: dichiaro una faida…”  
Abbassò la testa e catturò un capezzolo tra le labbra, accarezzandolo con la lingua e suggendolo finché non lo sentì inturgidirsi, mentre Nives ansimava la sua approvazione; poi passò all’altro capezzolo e allo stesso tempo le infilò una mano dentro le mutandine, stuzzicando il nodo del suo piacere e facendola trasalire similmente a come aveva fatto lui poco prima. Pochi istanti dopo, le mutandine volarono via e lei giacque nuda; rapidamente, Richard sostituì le dita con le labbra e la lingua e Nives cominciò a gemere irrefrenabilmente, dapprima piano, poi sempre più forte, fino al climax che la scosse in profondità e le strappò un grido. Richard si godette i suoi dolci umori, assaporandoli golosamente, e non si mosse finché i suoi spasmi di piacere non si calmarono.  
Con un ultimo bacio al suo tenero fiore femminile, l’uomo si staccò e le si adagiò a fianco. Nives aprì gli occhi e lo guardò nebulosamente.  
“Mi piace questa faida…”, sussurrò. Richard sorrise soddisfatto e tirò su le coltri per coprire lei e se stesso. Non aveva alcuna fretta di alzarsi.

Alle quattro del pomeriggio, Nives lasciò la spa e tornò in camera per cambiarsi, intenzionata a mettersi già in cucina: voleva iniziare presto, in modo da avere poi il tempo di farsi una doccia e prepararsi accuratamente per la cena. Avrebbe usato una delle altre camere, in modo da sorprendere il suo uomo con la sua elegante _mise_ da san Silvestro.  
Poiché in cucina non c’era lo stereo e a lei piaceva cucinare a suon di musica, lasciò la porta del salotto aperta per ascoltare il suo musicista preferito, Alan Parsons, da una pendrive che aveva portato e che conteneva anche brani ballabili da mettere dopocena: finora non aveva mai avuto occasione di ballare con Richard e non vedeva l’ora di farlo.  
In cucina, per prima cosa Nives preparò il filetto di manzo con le patate e lo mise in forno, poi si occupò dei contorni, funghi trifolati e spinaci gratinati al grana. A quel punto passò all’antipasto, vol-au-vent – che per praticità aveva preso già pronti – ripieni di ricotta battuta con un po’ di panna per renderla cremosa e insaporita con erba cipollina, che mise in frigo coperti da carta stagnola. Non rimaneva che il primo, ma quello era veloce da preparare, trattandosi di tortelloni al radicchio di Treviso, formaggio e speck acquistati in un pastificio artigianale della sua città, che avrebbe condito semplicemente con burro e grana. Per dolce ci sarebbe stato il pandoro.  
Stava per mettere in lavastoviglie gli utensili usati, quando lo stereo suonò un vecchio brano di Alan Parsons che le piaceva particolarmente, dal ritmo indiavolato. Lasciò momentaneamente perdere la lavastoviglie e si mise a ballare in giro per la cucina.  
Salendo dal garage dopo essere rientrato dalle piste da sci, Richard udì la musica, senza riconoscerla; incuriosito dal volume alto, si recò in salotto, ma non vide Nives. Notando la porta della cucina aperta, vi si diresse.  
Nives non aveva udito sopraggiungere Richard, così continuò a ballare; eseguì un passo alquanto difficile, concludendolo con una piroetta che la portò a fronteggiare la porta che dava sul salotto; lì scorse Richard che, appoggiato allo stipite, la stava guardando con un sorriso ammirato. Si fermò di botto, leggermente imbarazzata.  
“Oh… ciao!”, esclamò, un po’ ansante, “Sei già tornato?”  
“Sì”, confermò lui, anche se ovviamente non ce n’era bisogno, “Ma lo sai che è uno spettacolo, vederti ballare?”  
“Ehm… grazie”, bofonchiò lei, per poi mettersi a ridere chiedendosi perché mai si dovesse sentire in imbarazzo: lo _sapeva_ , che ballava bene, del resto lo faceva da quando aveva cinque anni e sua mamma le aveva insegnato il valzer viennese, e poi anni di corsi di ogni genere avevano affinato la sua naturale predisposizione per quell’attività.  
Richard si avvicinò e la prese tra le braccia.  
“Sei agile e aggraziata”, affermò. Nives gli mise le braccia al collo mentre lui si chinava.  
“Grazie”, mormorò un attimo prima di venir baciata.  
Quando si staccarono, Richard si guardò attorno.  
“Che buon profumino”, commentò, “Che c’è per cena?”  
Nives gli elencò i piatti, con qualche difficoltà visto che di alcuni ingredienti non conosceva la traduzione in inglese – come diamine si diceva _filetto_? – e di altri non c’era proprio nessuna corrispondenza, tipo il radicchio. A causa di questo, Richard non comprese tutto, ma decise che non importava poi molto, dato che gli effluvi promettevano assai bene.  
“E scommetto che hai calcolato un vino per ogni portata”, disse.  
“Esatto, li rivelerò mano a mano durante la cena”, confermò lei, “Com’è andata la giornata sugli sci?”, si informò sorridendo.  
“Benissimo”, rispose l’attore, “Ho fatto anche una pista piuttosto difficile, una rossa”, le rivelò, riferendosi al grado di difficoltà, che era alquanto elevato.  
“Bravo!”, lo complimentò Nives, “Spero che non ti sia stancato troppo”, aggiunse poi, “perché ho portato la musica, come d’accordo, per ballare stasera.”  
“Tranquilla, non sono troppo stanco”, la rassicurò Richard, “Sarò molto felice di ballare con te…”, le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio, “Prepariamo la tavola?”, s’informò, volendo darle una mano.  
“Sì, così poi non ci pensiamo più”, accettò Nives. I piatti della fornitura dello chalet non erano particolarmente pregiati, ma si sarebbero accontentati; c’erano però bicchieri adeguati per l’acqua e i vini, compresi dei flute per lo spumante.

Più tardi, mentre Richard era in camera a indossare il suo completo elegante per la serata, Nives si trovava in una delle altre. Non essendo una stanza usata, il riscaldamento lì era spento, ma aveva acceso il caminetto per tempo e adesso era gradevolmente caldo.  
Per la sera di san Silvestro, aveva scelto l’abito confezionato da sua nonna, corto, nero e privo di spalline, la cui gonna era decorata di paillette dorate e argentate grandi come monete, da abbinare con un bolero nero; per i collant, era rimasta in dubbio fino all’ultimo se indossarne un paio con la riga, temendo di risultare più volgare che sexy, ma poi aveva pensato che niente è _troppo_ sexy per un uomo innamorato – tanto che, per il _dopo festa_ , aveva intenzione di indossare per lui il babydoll rosso che aveva comprato apposta.

  
Non molto brava con le pettinature raccolte, aveva optato di tenere i capelli sciolti, con solo delle forcine fermacapelli piene di lustrini per decorazione; poi mise dei lunghi orecchini pendenti di cristallo nero e un bracciale abbinato che spuntava da sotto la manica del bolero. Infine si truccò accuratamente, con un ombretto scintillante ed un rossetto lucente per mettere in risalto la bocca, che l’estetista le ripeteva sempre essere perfetta.  
Siccome aveva progettato un’entrata scenografica, in cui sarebbe scesa dalla scala mentre Richard l’attendeva in fondo, aspettò che l’avvisasse via cellulare che era in posizione, poi spense il caminetto ed uscì dalla stanza. Cominciò a scendere le scale, lentamente sia per non inciampare nei tacchi altissimi, sia per avere quell’aria elegante e leggermente altera che hanno le modelle sulla passerella.  
Richard, in attesa in fondo alle scale, udendola sopraggiungere sollevò lo sguardo… e rimase fulminato. La guardò scendere, divorandola con gli occhi: Nives gli appariva semplicemente stupenda, soprattutto perché gli stava sorridendo con un’espressione così colma d’amore da farlo squagliare. Dal canto suo, Nives si sentiva smarrire in quelle iridi azzurre, che l’avevano stregata fin dal primo istante e che continuavano a mantenerla avvinta nel loro incantesimo.  
Quando giunse in fondo alla scala, Richard le porse una mano e Nives la prese.  
“Sei splendida”, le disse lui sottovoce, facendole un galante baciamano. Nives ricordò emozionata di come gliel’avesse fatto anche a Londra, quella prima sera in cui si erano parlati nel camerino di lui e poi quando si era congedato dopo averla accompagnata in albergo. Sollevando gli occhi per tornare a guardarla, anche Richard ricordò e le sorrise teneramente.  
“Sei troppo bella… non ce la faccio a non baciarti…”, le mormorò, attirandola tra le braccia e posando la bocca sulla sua in un bacio lieve, attento a non sbavarle il rossetto; ma Nives se n’infischiò e schiuse le labbra, invitandolo a baciarla profondamente. Lui non si fece pregare.  
Rimasero avvinti a scambiarsi baci per diversi minuti, finché il campanello del forno in cucina non suonò, emettendo un segnale abbastanza acuto da strappare Nives alle labbra di Richard.  
“Oh cielo, meglio se vado a spegnere l’arrosto o brucio tutto!”, esclamò preoccupata; schizzò nella stanza accanto rischiando di rompersi una caviglia sui tacchi vertiginosi a cui era poco avvezza. Richard rimase un po’ basito dalla sua improvvisa defezione, ma si riprese subito e la seguì.  
Nives aveva già spento il forno e stava ora tirando fuori gli antipasti dal frigo. Richard volle aiutarla e le prese il vassoio dalle mani per posarlo sul tavolo, mentre lei allora tolse la bottiglia di Chardonnay che aveva scelto per accompagnare quella prima portata.  
Richard tornò in cucina:  
“Posso fare altro?”  
Nives lo guardò e ridacchiò:  
“Vai a toglierti il rossetto dalla bocca, mentre io me lo rimetto.”  
“Sicura che ne valga la pena?”, la provocò lui, fissandola con quella particolare espressione che lei chiamava _da letto_ e le faceva sempre venire la pelle d’oca. E non certo per il freddo.

  
“Ragazzaccio”, borbottò Nives, schiaffeggiandogli un braccio, “Fila via immediatamente o te ne faccio pentire…”  
Per tutta risposta lui si passò la punta della lingua sulle labbra, come assaporando i baci che si erano scambiati poco prima e di cui portava le tracce, al che Nives lo minacciò col cavatappi; allora lui uscì ridendo, recandosi in sala da pranzo dove, sopra una credenza, era appeso uno specchio, che usò per guardarsi mentre, col fazzoletto da taschino, si detergeva dal rossetto. Un attimo dopo giunse Nives con la bottiglia di vino, che aveva già assaggiato e trovato soddisfacente; lo versò nei bicchieri, poi si avvicinò alla credenza e si ripassò il rossetto. Si accorse dello sguardo ardente di Richard e rammentò che a Venezia le aveva detto di trovare molto sexy una donna che si trucca; mentre riponeva il rossetto nella pochette, gli sorrise maliziosamente nello specchio. Lui chiuse un attimo gli occhi e scosse la testa come a schiarirsi le idee: Nives non si rendeva conto che giocava col fuoco…?  
Era rimasto in piedi ad attenderla; ora, da perfetto _gentleman_ , le scostò la sedia per aiutarla a sedersi, poi si accomodò anche lui; prima che iniziassero a mangiare, sollevò il bicchiere per un brindisi:  
“Voglio brindare a noi due”, disse, guardandola negli occhi, “Sei la compagnia migliore che potessi desiderare per trascorrere questo san Silvestro.”  
Nives si sentì un groppo in gola: era tutta la vita che desiderava trascorrere la notte di san Silvestro in montagna col proprio uomo, e stentava a credere che quel desiderio si fosse realizzato proprio con un uomo come Richard Armitage.  
“Anche per me è così”, rispose, parlando piano per evitare che la voce le tremasse; toccò il proprio bicchiere col suo e bevvero un sorso.  
Finito l’antipasto – che suscitò i complimenti di Richard – portarono di là i piatti vuoti. Nives buttò i tortelli nell’acqua sobbollente e scaldò il condimento, poi attese i pochi minuti che occorrevano a cucinare la pasta ripiena e la scolò, per infine spadellarla rapidamente. Frattanto Richard aveva scaldato i piatti nel microonde, come gli aveva indicato Nives; fatte le parti, portarono in tavola e di nuovo l’attore non lesinò i complimenti per la cuoca.  
Con l’arrosto Nives cambiò vino, stappando un Lagrein altoatesino, un rosso secco ma morbido che piacque molto all’attore britannico.  
Finito il secondo, con Richard che chiese il bis, bevvero il caffè, essendo il pandoro e lo spumante previsti per la mezzanotte; sparecchiarono insieme e caricarono la lavastoviglie, poi si trasferirono in salotto, dove togliendo il tavolino avevano creato uno spazio sufficiente per ballare. Richard accese lo stereo e Nives gli passò la chiavetta USB con le musiche.  
Per primi aveva scelto una selezione di lenti, giusto per scaldare l’atmosfera. Come si diffusero le prime note, Richard sorrise a Nives e le porse la mano; la portò al centro dello spazio libero e la prese tra le braccia, cominciando ad ondeggiare piano, il mento appoggiato alla tempia di lei che, nonostante i tacchi vertiginosi, gli arrivava appena all’altezza della bocca. Stretta a lui, Nives chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il calore delle sue braccia attorno a sé e la musica che li avvolgeva, sentendosi come in un bellissimo sogno che però era una meravigliosa realtà.  
Dopo tre o quattro brani, la musica cambiò, passando al più vivace tango. Sia Richard che Nives erano ottimi ballerini, anche se lei era un poco arrugginita perché non ballava da un po’ di tempo; ma lui la condusse con sicurezza nei passi più complicati e concluse con uno spettacolare _casqué_ che le strappò un’esclamazione tra il sorpreso e il deliziato. Poi ci furono dei romantici valzer viennesi, ed infine si tornò ai lenti.  
Verso le ventitrè, Nives propose:  
“Che ne dici di qualche caraibico?”  
“Volentieri!”, approvò subito Richard, che amava molto quel tipo di danze. Prima di lanciarsi, essendo ormai accaldata Nives si tolse il bolero, rimanendo a spalle nude. Richard le rivolse uno sguardo ammirato; riprendendola tra le braccia per continuare a ballare, abbassò sfacciatamente gli occhi sulla sua scollatura e fece spuntare la lingua tra le labbra. Nives per poco non sbagliò passo.  
“Monellaccio”, borbottò a fior di labbra; lui si limitò a sogghignare, poi la strinse in modo da strusciarle addosso; contro il fianco, la donna sentì la sua erezione e sgranò gli occhi.  
“Senti quello che mi fai, Nives?”, bisbigliò Richard, “Non vedo l’ora di tornare in camera…”  
Nives si sentì rimescolare il sangue; mai, in vita sua, si era sentita tanto ammirata e desiderata da un uomo.  
Dopo alcuni brani, passarono alla romantica e sensuale bachata, finché un’occhiata all’orologio da parete sopra al caminetto non indusse Richard a fermarsi e a indicarlo: mancavano venti minuti alla mezzanotte.  
Abbassarono la musica e andarono a prendere piattini e flute, preparandoli sul tavolino del salotto; poi Nives tornò in cucina e tagliò il pandoro in senso orizzontale, creando così fette a forma di stella, che sfalsò e ricoprì di un leggero strato di zucchero a velo – non troppo per non renderlo eccessivamente dolce – così che alla fine il dolce sembrava un albero di natale. Poi diede il piatto da portata a Richard, con l’incarico di portarlo di là, e lei trasse lo spumante dal frigo.

  
Accesero la tv per avere l’ora esatta; mancavano ancora tre minuti allo scoccar della mezzanotte. Nives tolse rapidamente la carta stagnola e la gabbietta al tappo, tenendosi pronta a farlo saltare.  
Al countdown dei dieci secondi, contarono ad alta voce, e nel preciso momento in cui scattò l’orario, Nives fece saltar via il tappo con un botto. Fece per versare il vino, ma Richard le prese il volto tra le mani e, guardandola negli occhi, le bisbigliò:  
“Felice anno nuovo, amore mio”, prima di baciarla amorosamente. Emozionata come non mai, Nives si aggrappò con la mano libera al suo braccio e contraccambiò, sentendo il cuore batterle all’impazzata e le lacrime riempirle gli occhi per l’emozione.  
Infine si separarono e Nives fu in grado di versare lo spumante nei flute; Richard li prese ed attese che lei deponesse la bottiglia per porgerle il suo bicchiere. Fecero tintinnare i bicchieri, poi Richard allacciò il braccio con Nives; guardandosi negli occhi, bevvero insieme, ed infine si scambiarono un altro bacio pieno di tenerezza.  
“Scusami un attimo”, gli sussurrò lei dopo, “chiamo mio papà.”  
“Ma certo”, disse lui, “Io intanto posto su Twitter il selfie che mi son fatto oggi, con gli auguri ai miei _follower_.”  
“Ne saranno felicissimi”, sorrise Nives, andando a prendere la pochette che aveva posato accanto allo stereo, “Me lo mostri, dopo?”  
“Ma certo…”  
Lei prese il cellulare nuovo – suo padre glielo aveva regalato per il compleanno – e usò il tasto di selezione rapida per inoltrare la chiamata.  
Luigi rispose dopo quattro squilli.  
“Auguri piccola mia”, le disse subito, onorando la tradizione che vuole che sia sempre l’uomo a fare gli auguri per primo, a Capodanno.  
“Auguri papà”, ricambiò Nives, “Aspetta un attimo…”, mise il vivavoce, “Richard, c’è mio padre al telefono, vuoi fargli gli auguri?”, gli chiese in inglese. Sorpreso, l’attore esitò solo un momento, poi disse nella propria lingua:  
“Felice anno nuovo, signor Nardini!”  
Nives si affrettò a tradurre in italiano.  
“Ah… grazie!”, contraccambiò Luigi, felicemente sorpreso, “Anche qui vi fanno gli auguri, aspettate…”, un momento dopo si sentirono le voci di Francesca e Livio che auguravano felice anno nuovo a entrambi.  
“Vi state divertendo?”, domandò poi Luigi alla figlia.  
“Sì, abbiamo cenato – Richard ha molto apprezzato – e poi ballato fino a poco fa, e adesso brindiamo e ci mangiamo il pandoro.”  
“Anche noi”, la informò il padre ridendo, “ma tra poco vado a casa a dormire… Domani comunque sono di nuovo qui da Francesca e Livio, hanno insistito che venga anche per il pranzo di Capodanno, e Marina non ha voluto sentire un no come risposta.”  
Nives sorrise contenta: quei due erano davvero dei tesori di amici e volevano bene a suo padre come se fosse il loro, così come volevano bene a lei come ad una sorella; non per nulla le avevano chiesto di essere la madrina della loro unica figlia, Marina.  
“Bene! Ne sono contenta. Buona notte a tutti, allora.”  
“Buonanotte tesoro… e mi raccomando, ogni tanto dormi”, sghignazzò Luigi. Nives scoppiò a ridere e chiuse la comunicazione: Luigi era un padre fuori dagli schemi, perché non fingeva che sua figlia non avesse una vita sessuale e anzi l’accettava di buon grado, perché faceva parte della sua felicità e a lui interessava soltanto quella.  
“Simpatico, tuo padre”, osservò Richard, un po’ incerto: si può anche essere ultraquarantenni, ma aver a che fare col genitore della propria innamorata non è mai una passeggiata…  
“Mio padre è un tipo un poco burbero, ma sa essere molto affabile quando è in compagnia di persone che gli piacciono”, sorrise Nives, “Tu non chiami casa?”, si informò poi.  
“No, stanno tutti dormendo: i miei non festeggiano san Silvestro da anni, e neanche mio fratello e mia cognata, che stanno a casa col piccolo. Li chiamerò domattina per far loro gli auguri per l’anno nuovo.”  
“Capisco”, annuì Nives, “Mi fai vedere quel selfie?”, gli domandò poi. Lui tirò di nuovo fuori il cellulare e glielo mostrò; tanto per cambiare, era un’immagine in cui i suoi stupefacenti occhi risaltavano in modo incredibile.

  
“Farai impazzire tutte le tue fan… ribadisco che i tuoi occhi dovrebbero essere dichiarati un’arma illegale!”, rise Nives; Richard le mise un dito sotto il mento e le fece sollevare lo sguardo.  
“L’unica che mi interessa far impazzire sei tu”, affermò a voce bassissima, “ma di piacere…”  
La risata morì in gola a Nives, che deglutì. Sentì l’impulso quasi incontrollabile di saltargli addosso e sedurlo all’istante; non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelli di Richard.  
Perfettamente consapevole dell’effetto che le stava facendo, Richard decise di prolungare un poco l’attesa, sapendo che, dopo, sarebbe stato ancor più bello. Fece il suo solito mezzo sorriso malizioso e si scostò da lei.  
“Bene, vogliamo mangiare questo dolce, sì o no?”, domandò allegramente, avvicinandosi al tavolino dove il pandoro faceva bella mostra di sé, “Ne voglio una fetta gigante”, raccomandò a Nives, “ma prima gli faccio una foto, è bellissimo”, aggiunse, armandosi del cellulare; scattò un’immagine, poi le fece cenno di procedere. Nives rifletté un momento su come accontentarlo, dato che le fette più grandi erano quelle inferiori; vedendo la sua esitazione, Richard le suggerì:  
“Prendiamo un altro piatto grande e rovesciamo il pandoro.”  
“Ottima idea”, approvò la donna. L’attore andò a prendere un secondo piatto da portata e lo posò sopra al dolce, girandolo sottosopra; Nives prese la fetta più grande, scartando il fondo – famigliarmente chiamata _culo_ e sempre leggermente bruciacchiata – e la servì a Richard. Per sé, prese invece la fetta più piccola.  
“Delizioso”, commentò Richard dopo il primo boccone.  
“Domattina faremo colazione con cioccolato caldo e pandoro”, dichiarò Nives, “A casa mia è la tradizione”, spiegò poi allo sguardo interrogativo dell’attore.  
“Mmmhhh, dev’essere squisito”, considerò lui; uno sbaffo di zucchero a velo gli decorava il labbro superiore e Nives scoppiò a ridere, “Beh, che c’è?”, domandò Richard, inarcando un sopracciglio, cosa che alla donna ricordò molto il signor Spock, il suo personaggio preferito di _Star Trek_ , e quindi la fece ridere ancor di più.  
“Non tollero che si rida di me”, finse di accigliarsi l’inglese, deponendo il piatto col dolce, “Pretendo delle scuse.”  
Nives lo guardò per un attimo con leggera apprensione, poi un sorrisetto le piegò le labbra e Richard si sentì improvvisamente allarmato: che cosa le era venuto in mente, adesso…?  
“Mi par giusto, non è bello ridere degli altri”, affermò Nives, posando a sua volta il piattino ormai vuoto. Si avvicinò all’attore e gli prese il volto tra le mani, abbassandolo verso il suo. Richard si preparò ad un bacio, ma invece lei tirò fuori la lingua e gli leccò lo zucchero dal labbro, facendolo sussultare per la sorpresa. Lei ridacchiò, trionfante.  
Richard però non era tipo da lasciar l’ultima parola in un contesto del genere; afferrò Nives e le stampò un bacio sulle labbra, incurante che così le avrebbe nuovamente cancellato il rossetto; ma a quel punto della serata, non aveva più molta importanza.  
Quando si staccò da Nives, tenne gli occhi fissi in quelli di lei.  
“E poi hai il coraggio di dare del monellaccio _a me_ ”, brontolò.  
“Non ti piaccio proprio per quello?”, ritorse Nives ridacchiando; ma le era venuto un gran caldo.  
“Certamente”, ammise Richard, sogghignando, poi tornò a stringerla per un bacio più serio di quello precedente. Quando le lasciò le labbra, Nives era ancor più accaldata di prima.  
“Pensi che sarei troppo sfacciata, se ti chiedessi di salire in camera?”, gli domandò a bassa voce. La mente di Richard corse subito alle delizie d’amore a cui quella domanda alludeva e un fremito gli percorse la spina dorsale.  
“Non lo penso affatto”, bisbigliò, rauco, “Mettiamo in ordine…”  
“A riordinare ci pensiamo domani”, lo fermò Nives, “Beviamo il bicchiere della staffa, così finiamo la bottiglia, poi lasciamo tutto lì e non se ne parla più fino a domattina.”  
Fecero così, ed infine salirono in camera, dove avevano in mente di proseguire i festeggiamenti in un modo alquanto _diverso_...


	5. Capitolo V: Giovedì 1 gennaio 2015 notte

 

Capitolo V: Giovedì 1 gennaio 2015 notte

Come posero piede in camera, Richard cercò di prendere Nives tra le braccia, ma lei gli sfuggì con un sorriso pieno di promesse.  
“Mettiti comodo”, lo invitò, “Magari accendi il caminetto, vuoi?”  
La vide prendere un involto e sparire in bagno. Solo vagamente deluso, perché lo sguardo che gli aveva rivolto era così seducente da averlo rassicurato sulle sue intenzioni, l’attore britannico fece come gli aveva suggerito, poi si tolse la giacca e la cravatta. Ancora una volta, memore di quanto a Nives piacesse vederlo con la camicia aperta, si sbottonò fino alla vita e si tolse i gemelli dai polsini, poi si liberò di scarpe e calze, rimanendo a piedi nudi. A quel punto, preparò il letto, togliendo i cuscini in eccesso e scostando il piumone, poi si sedette sul divanetto di fronte al caminetto.  
Frattanto, in bagno, Nives si struccò accuratamente, poi si spogliò ed indossò l’intrigante babydoll rosso che aveva appositamente comprato per quella notte, abbinato ad un paio di slip molto sgambati.  
Si spazzolò i capelli, poi cambiò idea e li scompigliò in modo che assumessero un’aria un po’ selvaggia; poi prese la pillola – come tutte le sere, sempre attenta alla prevenzione – ed infine, scalza, tornò di là.  
Richard l’aspettava seduto sul divanetto, come il primo giorno, ma in una postura diversa, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, lo sguardo perso nel fuoco.  
“A cosa pensi, _amore mio_?”, gli domandò Nives dolcemente, le ultime due parole in italiano.  
Lui voltò subito la testa ed i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri la colpirono dritta al cuore come la prima volta che li aveva visti; solo che allora erano riprodotti sul grande schermo, mentre adesso erano dal vivo e si stavano riempiendo di ammirazione e desiderio per lei. Si sentì mancare il fiato per l’emozione. Si sarebbe mai abituata a quegli sguardi colmi d’amore e passione? Ne dubitava…  
Richard si sentì seccare la gola alla visione di Nives in quel succinto babydoll; pensò che in vita sua non aveva mai visto nessuna donna più seducente di lei.

  
“Pensavo a te”, bisbigliò. Si mosse per alzarsi, ma lei gli fece cenno di restare dov’era e gli si avvicinò; giunta di fronte a lui, girò lentamente su se stessa, sollevando i capelli e mostrandosi da tutti i lati. Richard notò che aveva la schiena quasi completamente scoperta, mentre da sotto l’orlo della cortissima veste si intravedevano le provocanti curve delle natiche. Le mani cominciarono a prudergli dalla voglia di accarezzarla tutta.  
“Ti piace la mia _mise_ notturna?”, gli domandò lei sottovoce. Lui sollevò gli occhi ad incontrare i suoi, un bagliore nelle iridi chiare.  
“Molto… ma mi piace di più quel che c’è _dentro_ a quella _mise_ ”, dichiarò; la sua voce, più bassa di un’ottava, fece fremere corde profonde nell’anima e nel corpo di Nives. Si avvicinò al suo uomo, gli prese le mani e se le posò sui fianchi, poi gli sedette in grembo, le ginocchia ai lati delle sue gambe, mettendogli le braccia al collo.  
“Grazie”, mormorò, prima di baciarlo. Lui l’avvolse tra le braccia, accarezzandole con una mano la pelle della schiena, con l’altra la coscia; schiuse la bocca sotto la sollecitazione della lingua di Nives e contraccambiò appassionatamente il suo bacio. Risalendo lungo l’esterno della gamba, passò la mano sul gluteo, poi la infilò sotto la camiciola, sul fianco, per passarla infine sulla parte bassa della schiena; con l’altra mano, cominciò ad abbassare una spallina.  
Lasciandole la bocca, le baciò il collo; lei gettò il capo all’indietro, scoprendo la gola, che lui si affrettò ad accarezzare con le labbra mentre le denudava un seno. Sostenendola con la mano dietro la schiena, la fece piegare ancor più all’indietro, mentre lentamente le deponeva baci sul petto, abbassandosi fino a raggiungere le morbide rotondità del seno, per infine chiudere la bocca attorno al capezzolo eretto.  
Sentendo passare la punta della lingua di Richard sul duro bocciolo, Nives ansimò. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, inarcandosi ulteriormente per offrirsi meglio a lui. Così facendo, il suo centro strusciò conto il turgore nei pantaloni di lui, provocandogli un gemito roco. Quel suono la eccitò e la indusse a strofinarsi ancora; allora Richard cambiò la mano con cui la sosteneva e le abbassò rapidamente anche l’altra spallina, poi spostò le sue attenzioni al seno appena svelato. Lei sospirò di piacere.  
“Sei così morbida…”, mormorò Richard, posandole la mano a coppa sul seno appena abbandonato, stringendo lievemente e passando il pollice sul capezzolo. Nives rabbrividì ed emise un gemito; sentiva un calore insopportabile tra le gambe e pensò confusamente che mancava poco che prendesse fuoco.  
A lui non andava meglio, mentre ondate di calore lo percorrevano da capo a piedi. Non riuscendo a resistere oltre, staccò la bocca dal seducente seno di Nives e la strinse a sé, alzandosi dal divano. Automaticamente lei gli circondò la vita con le gambe e si lasciò trasportare sul letto, dove Richard la depose prima di liberarsi della camicia. Nives lo guardò con ammirazione e gli accarezzò il petto muscoloso, prima che lui si chinasse e la baciasse profondamente. Quando le lasciò le labbra, si scostò per toglierle la camiciola, lasciandola con le sole mutandine. A quel punto lei allungò le mani e gli aprì la cintura, vogliosa di toccarlo senza impedimenti; Richard era più che disposto ad accontentarla e si levò in fretta pantaloni e boxer, liberando la sua virilità svettante. Scorgendola, Nives sentì fremere i suoi muscoli interni per l’anticipazione; lo fece sdraiare sulla schiena ed avvolse le dita attorno al suo scettro maschile, accarezzandolo mentre si passava la lingua sulle labbra. Quel gesto inconsapevolmente erotico strappò un gemito a Richard; Nives allora si rese conto della cosa e, sollevando gli occhi ai suoi, gli rivolse un sorrisetto da gattamorta, prima di abbassarsi rapidamente lungo il suo corpo e chiudere la bocca attorno al simbolo della sua virilità. Lui sussultò e gemette più forte mentre la sentiva cominciare a vezzeggiarlo voluttuosamente, facendolo diventare ancor più rigido; il piacere crebbe vertiginosamente e seppe che se non la fermava subito, sarebbe esploso nel giro di pochissimo. Avendo però altri piani, si sottrasse ansimando:  
“Basta… basta…”  
Senza darle il tempo di reagire, l’arrovesciò sul letto e le sfilò le mutandine, gettandole via prima di infilarle una mano tra le cosce; fu felice di constatare che lei le aveva già schiuse, in attesa delle sue carezze. La toccò, delicatamente, ed ascoltò compiaciuto i suoi sospiri di piacere.  
“Sei così calda…”, le mormorò, “Fatti assaggiare…”  
Si piegò su di lei e posò le labbra sul centro del suo piacere, stuzzicandolo con la lingua e provocandole gemiti senza fiato; poi schiuse il suo fiore femminile e l’assaporò, ed a quel punto lei emise un’esclamazione inarticolata.  
“Richard… Richard ti prego…”, lo supplicò, affannata, mentre si sentiva annegare in un mare di piacere.  
“Sei squisita…”, bisbigliò lui, “Non ne ho mai abbastanza, di te…”  
Staccò con riluttanza la bocca dai suoi petali vellutati per cominciare una lunga catena di baci in salita lungo il suo corpo; si soffermò sui seni, rendendo loro omaggio, prima di adagiarsi su di lei, che lo strinse impazientemente a sé con le braccia e con le gambe.  
“Mi vuoi?”, le domandò, guardandola negli occhi.  
“Sì… oh sì, ti voglio!”, ansimò Nives. Allora, lentamente, scivolò dentro di lei; gemettero entrambi, per il piacere e la soddisfazione di essere, ancora una volta, un’unica cosa.  
Richard si ritrasse, poi tornò ad affondare; i lamenti d’amore di Nives erano il suono più bello del mondo, per lui, e sapere di essere in grado di provocarli lo appagava immensamente. Si mosse ritmicamente e la sentì rispondere in perfetta sincronia; aumentò la velocità, attento però a non esagerare, per evitare di arrivare in vetta troppo presto, rischiando di lasciarla indietro. I suoi timori però erano infondati, perché Nives era stata da lui sapientemente stimolata con carezze e baci e quindi era ormai molto vicina.  
Meravigliata, Nives si accorse che l’orgasmo cominciava già a serpeggiare dentro di lei, montando alla velocità della marea. Il respiro spezzato, rantolò il nome di Richard una, due volte, prima che il piacere la investisse con la forza di un fiume in piena; allora lanciò un alto gemito, a cui fece subito eco quello, basso e risonante, di lui, mentre a sua volta raggiungeva il culmine. Il tempo parve fermarsi mentre si godevano reciprocamente, col corpo quanto con l’anima.  
Dopo lunghi istanti di estasi, si abbandonarono l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra. Richard seppellì il viso sulla spalla di Nives, stringendola amorevolmente; lei gli accarezzò lentamente la schiena.  
“Il modo migliore per cominciare l’anno nuovo”, commentò sottovoce, il tono estatico che smentiva la scherzosità delle parole.  
“Lo puoi ben dire”, concordò lui, baciandole la spalla, poi il collo, la linea della mascella, fino a raggiungerle le labbra, “Ti amo, Nives…”  
“Anch’io ti amo, Richard…”, mormorò lei, poi lo strinse forte, “Grazie per dirmelo ogni giorno… proprio come ti ho chiesto…”  
Richard percepì la commozione nella sua voce; sostenendosi sui gomiti, si sollevò leggermente per guardarla negli occhi.  
“È solo la verità”, affermò, accarezzandole dolcemente le guance col dorso delle mani, “So quanto è importante per te sentirtelo dire, e a me piace dirtelo”, la baciò con tenerezza, “Ti amo”, ripeté, baciandola poi ancora una volta.  
Nives lo strinse nuovamente, facendolo adagiare sopra di sé; per quante volte lui ribadisse che l’amava, lei non avrebbe mai smesso di sentirsi incredula di fronte alla meraviglia che Richard Armitage fosse davvero il suo uomo.  
Si tennero così per lunghi minuti, godendo del calore della reciproca vicinanza, un calore che non era soltanto quello dei loro corpi che si toccavano, ma delle loro anime e dei loro cuori. Infine, si separarono, ma solo per sistemarsi più comodamente in vista del sonno che non tardò a coglierli, l’una tra le braccia dell’altro.

Giovedì 1 gennaio 2015 mattina

Pur avendo preso sonno molto tardi, Nives si svegliò soltanto un’ora dopo il suo abituale orario delle sette.  
L’oscurità della stanza era leggermente attenuata dalla luce del giorno appena cominciato che filtrava attraverso la stoffa delle tende accostate; Nives intravedeva il profilo di Richard – quel profilo greco che tanto amava – e udiva il suo respiro regolare. Sulla pelle percepiva il calore del suo corpo a pochissima distanza dal proprio; gli si avvicinò fino a posarsi contro di lui, ma stando attenta a non disturbarlo. La vicinanza fisica la rassicurava che non si trattava di un sogno – continuava ancora, spessissimo, a ritrovarsi incredula di fronte a quello che riteneva qualcosa di troppo bello per essere vero. Se a distanza di oltre tre mesi era ancora così, dubitava seriamente che si sarebbe mai davvero convinta.  
Rimase così, accoccolata accanto al suo uomo, gli occhi chiusi, beandosi del suo calore; una mezz’ora dopo, Richard si mosse e si svegliò. Allora Nives sollevò la testa e lo guardò; lui aprì le palpebre ed i suoi occhi azzurri, ancora appannati dal sonno, la scorsero nell’incerta luce proveniente dalla finestra.  
“Buongiorno”, le mormorò, mentre gli angoli della bocca gli si sollevavano in un lieve sorriso, “e buon anno, amore mio.”  
Lei contraccambiò il sorriso, sentendo un nodo alla gola per come l’aveva chiamata.  
“Buongiorno a te, e felice anno nuovo”, sussurrò, sporgendosi per baciargli le labbra. Si ritrasse, ma lui le prese il volto tra le mani e tornò a farla avvicinare per un altro bacio, poi la circondò con le braccia e la fece adagiare sul proprio petto.  
“Ti svegli sempre prima di me”, osservò poi, in tono interrogativo.  
“Non sono mai stata capace di dormire a lungo, al mattino”, gli spiegò Nives, “neanche da ragazza quando faceva le tre o le quattro del mattino in discoteca, salvo poi crollare alle otto di sera.”  
“Facevi le ore piccole in discoteca, eh?”, bofonchiò l’inglese, fingendosi corrucciato, “Beh, anch’io!”, aggiunse poi sogghignando, “Però dopo dormivo come un ghiro fino a mezzogiorno.”  
“Mai stata capace”, ribadì lei ridacchiando a sua volta, “perciò aspettati che stasera io vada a dormire presto.”  
“Non da sola”, affermò Richard, “Quando stiamo insieme, stiamo svegli o dormiamo insieme”, concluse. Nives posò la testa sul suo petto, sentendosi appagata dal semplice fatto di essere abbracciata a lui.  
“Va bene”, accettò, “È bello dormire con qualcuno…”  
S’interruppe, accorgendosi d’aver involontariamente accennato alla propria solitudine. Non voleva rovinare l’atmosfera gioiosa di quei giorni stupendi passati con Richard, così sperò che lui non rilevasse.  
Speranza vana.  
“Sei stata sola molto a lungo, vero?”, le domandò lui sottovoce. Non le aveva mai chiesto apertamente di questo, perché le poche volte in cui l’argomento era stato sfiorato, l’aveva vista turbata, come durante il tragitto in macchina fino a Windsor; ma voleva saperne di più, per comprendere meglio la sofferenza che aveva dovuto affrontare e che sospettava fosse stata molto grande. La sentì irrigidirsi.  
“Non sei obbligata a parlarmene, se non te la senti”, aggiunse con tatto, sfiorandole un braccio con una carezza rassicurante.  
Nives si morse un labbro. Da un lato, era contenta che lui dimostrasse empatia per il suo passato dolore, dall’altra però non voleva rattristarlo.  
“Sei sicuro di volerlo sapere adesso?”, indagò quindi, “Non… non ti farebbe immalinconire?”  
“Probabilmente sì”, ammise lui, “ma vorrei sapere. Solo se te la senti, però”, tornò a sottolineare.  
Nives rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, raccogliendo le idee.  
“Ti spiace aprire le tende?”, domandò poi, visto che lui era rivolto verso il lato della finestra, “La luce del giorno e il bellissimo panorama aiuterebbero…”  
“Ottima idea”, approvò Richard. Saltò giù, nudo com’era, e dopo aver aperto le tende tornò rapidamente a letto. Vide che lei lo stava guardando con un sorrisetto malizioso.

  
“Beh, che c’è?”, sghignazzò, “Visto qualcosa che ti piace?”  
“Che mi piace un sacco, direi”, confermò Nives, tornando ad abbracciarlo, “E non solo l’involucro, per quanto ben fatto”, soggiunse, più seriamente, “ma anche quel che c’è qui”, gli sfiorò la fronte, “e qui…”, gli posò una mano sul cuore. Lui l’afferrò e se la tenne contro il petto, senza dire niente, in attesa che lei trovasse le parole più adatte per raccontargli la sua storia.  
Nives rimase silenziosa per qualche altro momento.  
“Sono sempre stata una ragazza romantica”, esordì, “e come tutte le ragazze romantiche, sognavo il principe azzurro. Ero abbastanza realista da rendermi conto che la realtà ben difficilmente corrisponde ai sogni, ma… non riuscivo a impedirmelo. E poi un giorno incontrai Emilio. Era alto, bruno, bello, e gentile e rispettoso. Me ne innamorai subito, sebbene avesse qualche anno meno di me in un’età in cui anche pochi anni generalmente si notano; ma lui era insolitamente maturo, forse perché la sua famiglia aveva un’azienda e lui era cresciuto sapendo bene cosa significano responsabilità e obblighi. Era intelligente, spiritoso, gli piaceva ballare e viaggiare, come me; gli piacevano le arti marziali, le moto, la Formula 1, insomma avevamo moltissime cose in comune. Soprattutto, valori morali come famiglia, amicizia, lealtà, onestà. Lui è stato il mio primo uomo e io la sua prima donna. Dopo tre anni, andammo a vivere insieme; e un paio d’anni dopo, ci sposammo, in chiesa, con tutti i crismi, davanti a una folla di parenti e di amici. Durò sette anni. Poi non so, forse subentrò la famigerata crisi del settimo anno…”  
Fino a quel momento, Nives era riuscita a tenere la voce ferma, ma giunta a quel punto le tremò e dovette interrompersi. Ancora adesso, dopo tanto tempo e pur non essendo più innamorata dell’ex marito, le veniva il magone nel ripensare ai suoi sogni infranti.  
Richard la strinse forte e le baciò i capelli per farle sentire la propria solidarietà; lui non era mai stato sposato, ma aveva convissuto un paio d’anni; quand’era finita, era stato male per mesi, pur con tutta la provvisorietà che comporta una semplice convivenza senza il matrimonio. Non osava pensare quanto male dovesse essere stata Nives dopo ben nove anni tra convivenza e matrimonio.  
Nives contraccambiò la sua stretta, grata per il conforto che lui le offriva. Ritrovò la voce:  
“Lottai con tutte le mie forze per salvare il nostro matrimonio. Lo avevo sposato perché ci credevo, nel matrimonio, non per conformismo o per convenienza. Lo avevo protetto, anche, perché nel frattempo l’azienda di famiglia era fallita e si era ritrovato pieno di debiti, motivo per cui ci eravamo sposati in regime di separazione dei beni ed era tutto intestato a me – casa, automobili, moto – quindi i creditori non avevano potuto toccare niente. Eppure, ad un certo punto Emilio mi disse che voleva lasciarmi. Gli chiesi se c’era un’altra donna – o un altro uomo, dati i tempi – e lui rispose di no. Gli chiesi perché allora volesse lasciarmi, ma lui non seppe rispondermi. Come ho detto, provai in ogni modo a salvare il nostro matrimonio, ma lui non collaborava. Io potevo fare solo la mia parte, non anche la sua. E siccome gli avevo messo un anello al dito e non una catena al collo, alla fine lo lasciai andare. Ma ne fui quasi annientata. Lui per me era stato tutto, capisci?, tutto… il fulcro della mia vita, il punto focale, il centro”, scosse la testa e sospirò, “Per fortuna i miei genitori mi sostennero in ogni modo, e così i miei amici. Ma sai cos’è stato _veramente_ a farmi tener duro? La certezza che, come tutto nella vita, anche quello sarebbe passato. Ero sicura che una mattina mi sarei svegliata, mi sarei guardata nello specchio e mi sarei detta: _è passata_. E sai una cosa?”, si scostò per guardare Richard, che ricambiò il suo sguardo con ferma attenzione, “È stato _esattamente_ così: un mattino – ricordo che era più o meno metà gennaio – mi son svegliata, mi sono guardata allo specchio e mi sono detta: _è passata_. Era trascorso un anno e mezzo, ma _era passata_. Il giorno dopo ho cominciato una dieta dimagrante – in quel periodo ero infatti ingrassata parecchio – e ho deciso di farmi crescere i capelli, che portavo molto corti da quando avevo undici anni. In sei mesi ho perso dodici chili e ho ritrovato la forma di quando avevo incontrato Emilio. E in vacanza a Creta mi sono concessa un flirt, il primo dopo la separazione. E anche l’unico, perché per quanto intensamente desiderassi trovare un altro compagno, non ero così disperata da prendere il primo che passava. Pensavo che c’entrasse la paura di scottarmi di nuovo, ma non era così: in realtà, aspettavo te…”  
Commosso da quell’affermazione, Richard la strinse a sé.  
“E io aspettavo te”, bisbigliò, baciandole la fronte. Nives chiuse gli occhi, godendo della sensazione delle sue braccia attorno a sé, del calore della sua pelle contro la propria.  
“Ce l’ho avuta con Emilio per anni, perfino dopo che era morto in un incidente in moto”, continuò, volendo dirgli tutto fino in fondo, “ma una notte mia madre lo ha sognato che le chiedeva disperatamente aiuto. Devi sapere che era una sensitiva; lo sono anch’io, in una certa misura, ma lei era più forte… Spero che non mi prenderai per pazza…”, aggiunse, un po’ preoccupata.  
“No di certo”, affermò Richard, “Anche se sono un tipo molto concreto, credo fermamente che ci sia molto più, a questo mondo, di quanto… non ne sogni la filosofia di Orazio”, concluse con una piccola smorfia divertita, parafrasando la famosa battuta che Amleto rivolge all’amico che dubita del fatto che veda il fantasma di suo padre, “Del resto, se non ci avessi creduto, quella sera all’Old Vic non ti avrei chiesto di aspettarmi…”  
Nives trattenne un attimo il fiato, riconoscendo quanto fragile fisse stato il filo del destino che aveva fatto sì che si incontrassero; ma dopotutto, era sempre così, ogni scelta che si faceva – o _non_ si faceva – per quanto piccola, poteva determinare grandi cambiamenti nella vita di ciascuno.  
Annuì e poi proseguì:  
“Allora ho capito che la sua anima non trovava pace a causa del mio risentimento. Così, gli ho detto che non ero io a doverlo perdonare, ma che era lui a dover perdonare se stesso per il male che mi aveva fatto. Credo che così abbia trovato la serenità e sia potuto _passare oltre_. Pace all’anima sua”, concluse.  
Richard le accarezzò lentamente il braccio, poi la schiena.  
“In termini di anni, quanto tempo sei stata sola, dopo la separazione da tuo marito?”, domandò sottovoce. Lei fece un respiro profondo.  
“Dal 20 luglio del 2000”, rispose piano. Lui rimase a fissarla, esterrefatto.  
“Ma… significa più di quattordici anni!”, esclamò, “Possibile che in tutto questo tempo non ci sia stato nessun altro…?”  
Lei scosse la testa:  
“A parte quel flirt che ti dicevo prima, no, nessuno… Non perché nessuno si sia offerto, ma perché capitava sempre che o io piacevo a qualcuno ma questo qualcuno non piaceva a me, oppure mi piaceva qualcuno a cui però non piacevo io… finché… il 5 settembre del 2014 non ho incontrato te.”  
“Il giorno migliore della mia vita”, affermò Richard; le fece sollevare il viso e la baciò teneramente, “Ti amo, mia dolce ragazza italiana”, le mormorò contro le labbra, prima di baciarla ancora. Lei si sentì al settimo cielo, tutta la tristezza volatilizzata: non c’era niente al mondo che la faceva stare meglio che essere tra le braccia di Richard Armitage.  
Quando si staccarono, Nives aveva gli occhi colmi di lacrime di felicità.  
“Ora so che ogni giorno, ogni ora di solitudine è valsa la pena…”, bisbigliò. Anche Richard si sentì inumidire gli occhi e la strinse forte contro il cuore.

Un po’ più tardi, si vestirono e scesero in cucina per preparare la famosa cioccolata che, per tradizione, a casa di Nives non mancava mai, il mattino di Capodanno.  
“Visto che oggi non andrò a sciare”, disse Richard, mentre lei trafficava con la miscela pronta che aveva portato appositamente da casa, “che ne dici se verso sera ci facciamo un giro dabbasso nella spa, insieme? Non mi attirava l’idea di andarci da solo, così la devo ancora provare…”  
Nives si sentì rimescolare il sangue nelle vene: nei due pomeriggi precedenti, aveva spesso fantasticato di fare l’amore lì con Richard. Non aveva mai sperimentato niente del genere e l’idea la eccitava terribilmente, tuttavia decise di far finta di niente.  
“Molto volentieri”, si limitò quindi a dire con un sorriso.  
Mentre versava il latte necessario alla preparazione di due cioccolate calde, Richard riordinò il salotto, che avevano piantato là la sera prima, poi preparò la tavola in sala da pranzo, ed infine l’aiutò a portare di là le tazze e il pandoro, ora tagliato in pezzetti. Si sedettero e fecero la miglior colazione che avessero mai fatto in vita loro, non soltanto per la deliziosa cioccolata e l’ottimo dolce, ma soprattutto per la reciproca compagnia.  
Quando ebbero finito, misero i piatti con quelli del giorno prima e avviarono la lavastoviglie, e poi Nives scacciò Richard dalla cucina per cominciare a preparare il pranzo di Capodanno.  
“Posso darti una mano”, si offrì l’attore.  
“Grazie, magari dopo”, rispose lei, “Intanto tu telefona ai tuoi. Se ho bisogno d’aiuto, ti chiamo.”  
Lui non sembrava molto convinto, ma annuì e si recò in salotto.  
Rimasta sola, Nives si diede da fare. Tirò fuori dal frigo le polpette di pesce profumate al timo e prezzemolo e le due orate, che la sera prima aveva trasferito dal freezer al frigo in maniera che si scongelassero lentamente, conservando tutto il loro sapore.  
Mentre Nives stava preparando i cartocci col pesce, che intendeva cuocere al forno, Richard tornò in cucina, il cellulare in mano.  
“Nives, i miei vogliono farti gli auguri”, le annunciò sorridendo, “Mamma, papà, siete in vivavoce”, aggiunse poi.  
“Auguri Nives cara!”, la donna udì la voce di Margaret, leggermente distorta dall’apparecchio  
“Felice anno nuovo!”, si aggiunse John.  
“Grazie, anche a voi!”, esclamò Nives, contenta di sentirli, “Come state?”  
“Bene, grazie”, rispose Margaret, “Oggi saremo ospiti a pranzo da Chris e Susan”, aggiunse, “Susan ha detto che prepara il carrè di maiale.”  
Nives impiegò un istante a ricordare chi fossero, ovvero il fratello e la cognata di Richard.  
“Anch’io sto preparando un arrosto”, annunciò, “ma di pesce.”  
“Richard mi ha detto che ti piace molto cucinare”, disse John, “E questo è un bene, visto che a lui piace molto mangiare”, concluse, ridendo e facendo ridere tutti.  
“Passate un buon capodanno”, augurò loro Margaret, “E Nives, ricordati del nostro invito per Pasqua: facci sapere se puoi venire, mi raccomando!”  
“Certamente”, le assicurò lei, con entusiasmo: le sarebbe piaciuto davvero molto vedere i luoghi dove Richard era nato e cresciuto.  
“Buon capodanno anche voi” concluse Richard, prima di salutare e chiudere la comunicazione.  
“Spero che i suoi non siano troppo seccati del fatto che tu sia qui con me invece che a casa con loro…”, fece Nives, sempre timorosa di dispiacere ai genitori del suo uomo.  
Richard le lanciò un’occhiata genuinamente sorpresa.  
“Stai scherzando, spero! Sono più che felici che io abbia finalmente trovato la donna della mia vita, specialmente mia madre”, vedendola ancora un po’ dubbiosa, posò il telefonino sul bancone e l’afferrò per la vita, stringendola a sé, “Nives, dico sul serio: sono davvero contenti per me e quindi mi incoraggiano a stare con te il più possibile, soprattutto in considerazione del fatto che viviamo così lontani e non possiamo vederci molto spesso.”  
Nives non aveva motivo di dubitare della sincerità dei _suoceri_ , così annuì, mostrandosi rassicurata.  
“Bene”, fece Richard, soddisfatto, “Posso fare qualcosa, allora?”  
Nives gli mostrò delle patate, che voleva bollire per farne purè; mentre lei chiudeva i due cartocci con le orate, che aveva farcito con prezzemolo, timo, fette di limone e spicchi d’aglio, l’attore lavò diligentemente le patate e poi le misure in una pentola con acqua salata, che pose sul fuoco. Frattanto Nives aveva infornato il pesce ed era passata a occuparsi dell’insalata; senza aspettare indicazioni, Richard si diede da fare per aiutarla, affettando alcuni pomodori, un finocchio e un peperone giallo. Ne risultò una grande terrina molto colorata e dall’aria appetitosa.  
“Il più è fatto”, annunciò Nives a quel punto, “Il pesce sarà pronto per l’una, mentre per le polpette bastano pochi minuti all’ultimo momento. Che dici, prepariamo già la tavola?”  
“Va bene”, accettò Richard. Fecero così, poi Nives tornò in cucina a controllare la cottura del pesce e delle patate, mentre lui salì in camera a radersi e a cambiarsi. Dopo essersi fatto la barba, tornò ad indossare il completo scuro della sera precedente, stavolta sdrammatizzandolo con una camicia bianca ed una cravatta grigio perla, più adatte al giorno.  
Quando scese, trovò Nives seduta davanti alla tv che guardava il concerto di capodanno trasmesso dal teatro La Fenice di Venezia.  
“A casa mia è tradizione”, gli spiegò, alzandosi con un sorriso, “Prima il concerto di Venezia, poi quello di Vienna.”  
Richard ascoltò qualche istante e riconobbe una famosa aria de _La Bohème_ di Puccini.  
“Mi piace”, dichiarò con sincerità.  
“Anche le polpette sono pronte”, annunciò lei, alzandosi, “Le ho messe nel microonde perché si mantengano calde”, si avviò, “Salgo a cambiarmi.”  
“Ti aspetto…”  
Di sopra, Nives indossò un abito corto di pizzo del suo secondo colore preferito, il blu elettrico, poi si truccò leggermente – solo matita e mascara, più il rossetto – ed infine scese nuovamente al pianterreno.

  
Richard si era accomodato sul divano ed ascoltava il concerto, ma non appena la vide arrivare si girò a guardarla. La sua espressione ammirata preannunciò il suo commento:  
“Sei _favolosa_.”  
Nives si sentì molto lusingata e anche un tantino incredula: aveva sempre pensato di essere al massimo carina, ma Richard la faceva sentire bellissima.  
“Grazie”, mormorò, pensando che era lui, quello _favoloso_ : qualsiasi cosa indossasse, gli stava divinamente, fossero jeans e maglietta, un completo elegante o uno smoking. Sospettava che gli sarebbe stato d’incanto perfino un sacco di juta…  
“Preparo l’aperitivo?”, domandò Richard, alzandosi.  
“Buona idea”, approvò lei, “Io intanto mi occupo del vino.”  
Mentre lo stappava, Richard versò gli spritz e li portò in salotto con una ciotola di salatini, e Nives portò il vino in tavola.  
“Questo non l’hai scaraffato”, osservò l’attore, “Non si fa con il bianco, giusto?”  
“Bravo!”, esclamò lei, lieta che le sue _lezioni_ fossero state recepite, “Questo è un Garganego dei Colli Euganei, un’area non lontana da dove abito, ottimo col pesce.”  
Bevvero l’aperitivo, accompagnandolo con i salatini, chiacchierando con il sottofondo delle immortali opere liriche italiane. Quando lo ebbero terminato, riportarono in cucina bicchieri e coppetta, poi Nives prese dal microonde le polpette e si sedettero in tavola a mangiare; fu poi la volta delle orate con il purè e l’insalata. Con grande piacere di Nives, Richard trovò tutto delizioso.  
Per il dolce, Nives aveva preso una focaccia presso la sua pasticceria preferita, che accompagnò con un Torcolato, vino passito prodotto nella zona dove abitava, servito freddissimo.  
“Vacci piano, con questo”, raccomandò a Richard, mentre versava il liquido giallo oro nei bicchieri, riempiendoli soltanto per un terzo, “perché, più che un vino, è un liquore.”  
Non aveva infatti idea se lui conoscesse i vini passiti e si rendesse quindi conto del grado alcolico, ben più elevato rispetto ai vini da tavola.  
“Sembra quasi uno sherry”, osservò l’attore britannico dopo averne preso un piccolo sorso. Nives annuì a dimostrare d’essere d’accordo.  
Sparecchiarono la tavola assieme, poi prepararono il caffè ed andarono a sedersi nuovamente davanti alla tv, mentre passava il celebre concerto di Capodanno di Vienna, con le sue romantiche musiche che evocavano balli di corte ottocenteschi.  
Trascorsero così un paio d’ore, mentre la coppia, accoccolata sul divano, il braccio di Richard attorno a Nives, chiacchierava e rideva, divertendosi e godendosi la reciproca compagnia. Ad un certo punto, il cellulare di Richard trillò, segnalando l’arrivo di un messaggio Whatsapp; controllando di chi si trattasse, l’attore inglese sorrise:  
“È Lee”, disse a Nives, intendendo il suo buon amico Lee Pace, “ _Ciao! Vi auguro un Anno Nuovo all’insegna dell’amore!_ ”, lesse ad alta voce, “ _Forse lo sarà anche il mio: ho incontrato una ragazza qui a NY, bellissima, intelligente, sexy, piena di verve e… ci crederesti? È italiana! Si chiama Anna, è una storica specializzata nel medioevo, collabora con l’università di Venezia ma attualmente è qui per una joint venture con la NYU. È fantastica e… credo d’aver perso la testa. Incrocia le dita per me vecchio mio!!!!_ ”, Richard depose il cellulare e guardò Nives, rannicchiata contro il suo fianco, “Spero che sia la volta buona anche per lui”, considerò, “Ricordo che a Londra mi ha confidato che gli sarebbe piaciuto molto incontrare la persona giusta.”  
“Me lo auguro anch’io”, dichiarò la donna, “Non lo conosco molto, ma mi è piaciuto molto come persona. Questa Anna è di Venezia, dunque? Sembra che questa città porti fortuna in amore, direttamente o indirettamente”, concluse sorridendo mentre ricordava il loro soggiorno nella meravigliosa città lagunare.  
“A quanto pare è così”, annuì Richard, sfiorandole la fronte con un bacio.  
Continuarono a guardare e ad ascoltare il concerto viennese; quando terminò, l’attore domandò:  
“Che ne dici, scendiamo nella spa come abbiamo progettato stamattina?”  
“Ma certo”, confermò Nives.


	6. Capitolo VI: Giovedì 1° gennaio sera

 

Capitolo VI: Giovedì 1° gennaio sera

Mentre si cambiavano, Richard non si curò di nascondere il proprio apprezzamento di fronte a Nives che si spogliava dell’abito, rimanendo con la sola biancheria intima – anche stavolta, un elegante completo color avorio. Accorgendosene, lei lo guatò a sua volta:  
“Se continui a guardarmi così”, dichiarò a bassa voce, “ti assicuro che non scenderemo nella spa…”  
In effetti, l’inglese era molto tentato di rimanere in camera, ma pensò che non sapeva se e quando si sarebbe ripresentata un’occasione simile.  
“Scusa”, borbottò, guardando altrove con un sorrisetto dei suoi; ma poi fu Nives a non riuscire a togliergli gli occhi di dosso mentre si svestiva per infilarsi i pantaloncini da bagno. Era bello come un dio greco e non si sarebbe mai saziata a guardarlo, vestito o nudo.  
A fatica, si distolse dalla contemplazione del suo magnifico fisico virile e con una molletta fissò i capelli – che aveva raccolto in una treccia per poi arrotolarla – in cima alla testa; probabilmente si sarebbero bagnati lo stesso un poco, ma almeno non del tutto.  
Infine, avvolti nei loro accappatoi, scesero nella spa. Fuori era l’imbrunire; Richard regolò le luci su una tenue luminosità gialla mentre Nives accese le candele sul bordo della piccola piscina. Dopo essersi liberati di accappatoi e infradito, entrarono nell’acqua calda e misero in funzione l’idromassaggio.  
Richard prese rapidamente posto sul sedile; voltandosi, Nives lo vide coi gomiti appoggiati all’indietro sul bordo della vasca, sul viso un’espressione invitante. Gli si avvicinò e lui l’attirò sulle proprie ginocchia, circondandole la vita con le braccia. Lei ne fu un poco sorpresa, ma non si fece certo pregare e gli si strinse contro con un sorriso.

  
“Ti piace, qui?”, le domandò Richard sottovoce.  
“Sì, moltissimo”, sospirò la donna, posando la testa sulla sua spalla, “ma molto di più se ci sei tu…”  
“Ti senti sola, quando vado a sciare…?”, si preoccupò lui; pensò che poteva anche fare a meno di andare, nei prossimi pochi giorni che lei sarebbe rimasta.  
Nives percepì la sua apprensione e tornò a sollevare il capo per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Sono solo poche ore”, gli ricordò, “e ho la compagnia di Tolkien.”  
“Ma…”  
“Niente ma, Armitage”, lo troncò subito in tono autoritario, accigliandosi, “Abbiamo un patto e non ti permetterò di non mantenere la tua parte, chiaro?”  
“Signorsì, signora!”, esclamò lui allora, ridendo, “Sei peggio di un colonnello, lo sai?”, aggiunse scherzosamente. Nives inarcò le sopracciglia:  
“Anni fa ho conosciuto con un capitano dei Ranger americani”, gli rivelò, “appassionato di moto come me. Anche lui mi ha definita un colonnello”, concluse ridendo a sua volta.  
“I Ranger? Più o meno l’equivalente del SAS britannico…”  
“Esatto”, confermò lei, “A quanto pare, nel mio destino c’era un soldato…”, concluse ammiccando. Lui abbassò gli occhi per guardarle la bocca, socchiusa e desiderabile.  
“Finto, però…”, mormorò.  
“…però è _molto_ vero l’uomo che lo ha interpretato…”, ribatté Nives, avvicinando il volto a quello di Richard. Il suo respiro gli sfiorò le labbra e l’attore chiuse gli occhi mentre un fremito gli percorreva la schiena, spandendosi fino alla sua virilità. Nessuna donna gli aveva mai fatto così tanto effetto… non da uomo adulto, almeno; da adolescente sì, ma quello non contava, perché è un’età in cui gli ormoni sono totalmente fuori controllo.  
Sollevò una mano, sfiorandole la schiena, fino a posarla sulla sua nuca; l’attirò a sé e unì la bocca alla sua in un piccolo bacio.  
“Ti amo, Nives”, le ricordò, prima di prenderle di nuovo le labbra. Le accarezzò il labbro inferiore con la lingua, dolcemente, poi la spinse in avanti ad incontrare quella di lei, baciandola profondamente.  
Nives gli prese il volto tra le mani ed emise un sospiro estatico. Adorava il modo in cui lui la baciava, tenero e passionale ad un tempo; le faceva battere forte il cuore. Come aveva anche solo potuto pensare, all’inizio, di potersi impedire di innamorarsi di un uomo così? Era stato il suo timore di una delusione che non avrebbe saputo superare, a farla resistere ad un sentimento che era già in boccio nel suo cuore prima ancora di incontrarlo; ma erano bastati pochi giorni con lui, a Londra prima e a Venezia poi, per farla capitolare.  
“Anch’io ti amo, Richard”, sussurrò quando lui le lasciò momentaneamente le labbra.  
Richard si sentì sfarfallare lo stomaco, come ogni volta che lei glielo diceva; non era solo lei a chiedere rassicurazione sul loro sentimento, anche lui ne aveva bisogno, perché troppe volte era stato deluso da donne che lo volevano soltanto per il prestigio o la notorietà, oppure per la sua prestanza fisica.  
Chinò il capo e le accarezzò il collo con le labbra; lei inclinò la testa all’indietro ed allora lui scese più in basso, sul petto. Poiché era seduta sulle sue ginocchia, l’acqua sobbolliva appena al di sotto del suo seno, così poté arrivare a mordicchiarne le soffici rotondità lasciate scoperte dallo striminzito bikini. Notò che i suoi capezzoli erano già ritti sotto la stoffa ed allora ne prese uno tra le labbra, passandovi la lingua in una carezza eccitante che la fece gemere.  
“Oh Richard…”, la udì sospirare. Lentamente, fece scivolare la mano dietro la sua schiena e sganciò il reggiseno, poi ne abbassò le spalline. Nives si rese conto che lui stava per realizzare un suo sogno erotico e si sentì mancare il fiato, mentre i suoi muscoli interni fremevano di anticipazione. Si staccò da lui per permettergli di sfilarle l’indumento; non appena l’ebbe liberata da esso, Richard prese in bocca l’apice di un seno per suggerlo. Il gemito che le strappò gli fece scorrere altri brividi per la spina dorsale.  
“Dunque a-avevi in mente _questo_ , stamattina”, ansimò la donna, “quando… mi hai chiesto di venir qui…”  
“Sì, sono colpevole, Vostro Onore”, ammise l’inglese bassa voce, passando all’altro capezzolo, “Accetterò qualunque punizione appropriata…”  
Mentre parlava, le accarezzò lentamente una coscia; raggiunse la zona sensibile dietro il ginocchio e la sfiorò con dita leggere. Automaticamente, lei piegò la gamba ed allora lui passò la mano all’interno dell’altra, risalendo adagio lungo la coscia. Era palese dove stava mirando e Nives lo incoraggiò, aprendo maggiormente le gambe. Quando le dita di Richard raggiunsero la loro meta, toccandola intimamente attraverso gli slip, tremò ed emise un lamento di piacere.  
A quel suono emozionante, Richard sentì il cuore balzargli in gola. Desideroso di toccarla senza impedimenti, le insinuò le dita dentro gli slip e sfiorò il fulcro della sua femminilità, ottenendo di farla tremare ancor più forte.  
Nives si sentiva girare la testa; le carezze di Richard erano tanto sensuali quanto amorevoli e lei si sentiva vibrare in profondità.  
“Ma come ci riesci…?”, barbugliò, senza fiato.  
“A far cosa..?”, sussurrò Richard, staccando per un attimo le labbra dal suo seno.  
“A farmi desiderare pazzamente di farti mio…!”, boccheggiò lei.  
“Forse perché desidero pazzamente di essere tuo…”, replicò l’attore, cominciando ad abbassarle gli slip lungo le gambe. Nives si mosse per agevolarlo, ma quando fu completamente nuda si sottrasse alle sue mani e si scostò per poterlo toccare a sua volta. Gli accarezzò l’erezione che gli gonfiava i pantaloncini da bagno e l’uomo sussultò di piacere; non contenta, Nives lo liberò dell’indumento ed avvolse le dita attorno alla torre della sua mascolinità, accarezzandola per tutta la sua lunghezza. Richard emise un’esclamazione inarticolata, gettando la testa all’indietro e sollevando il bacino per premersi maggiormente nella mano di lei.  
“Oddio piccola…”, ansimò, “Vuoi farmi impazzire…?”  
“Nient’affatto”, mormorò Nives, togliendo la mano e mettendosi cavalcioni su di lui, “Prendimi, Richard… adesso…”  
Felicemente sorpreso dalla sua fretta di congiungersi a lui, l’attore l’afferrò per i fianchi e si mosse per posizionarsi contro la sua apertura femminile, poi si spinse dentro di lei, lentamente per godere di ogni centimetro della sua calda cavità. Nives emise un respiro spezzettato, andandogli incontro, impaziente di sentirlo tutto dentro di sé.  
“Oh Nives… sei meravigliosa…”, gemette Richard, ritraendosi per poi sollevare di nuovo il bacino verso di lei, che si mosse per assecondarlo.  
“E tu sei fantastico”, sospirò Nives. Richard le cercò la bocca e la baciò con ardore, le braccia che la stringevano per sentirla più vicina, nel corpo come nell’anima. Poi le posò la fronte contro la fronte, gli occhi chiusi, mentre il piacere cominciava a salire. I loro respiri si fecero sempre più affannati, i movimenti sempre più frenetici; sentendo i gemiti d’amore di Nives aumentare d’intensità, Richard si ritrasse per guardarla. Adorava osservare il suo volto mentre godeva del piacere che lui le donava, perché lo faceva sentire bene, ancor più del suo proprio piacere.  
Percependo il suo sguardo, Nives aprì a sua volta le palpebre e fissò gli occhi nei suoi. Guardarlo mentre l’amava aumentava ancor più l’emozione della loro unione.  
Nel momento culminante, la donna si tese ed inarcò la schiena, invocando il nome di Richard. La sua prima contrazione proiettò anche lui oltre il limite; rantolò senza fiato il nome di lei mentre il mondo si oscurava, riducendosi solamente a loro due e al piacere che stavano condividendo. La sentì tremare convulsamente tra le proprie braccia mentre alti gemiti le sfuggivano dalle labbra, facendolo godere perfino più del loro atto d’amore.  
Lentamente, i loro spasmi si acquietarono; ansando, Nives posò la testa sulla spalla di Richard, il naso che gli sfiorava il collo. Senza accennare a voler uscire da lei, Richard la strinse teneramente e le baciò la tempia.  
“Mio tesoro…”, le sussurrò. Lei ci mise un istante a realizzare cosa esattamente lui avesse detto; poi gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, perché non ricordava neppure più quando qualcuno le aveva detto una cosa simile. Ricambiò la sua stretta, sfiorandogli il collo con le labbra.  
“ _Amore mio immenso_ …”, gli bisbigliò in italiano, “ _Vita mia... Non riuscirò mai a dirti veramente quanto ti amo_ …”  
Richard sbatté le palpebre, un po’ confuso; non conosceva l’italiano, ma aveva compreso le parole _amore_ , _vita_ e _ti amo_ , il che gli fu sufficiente per intuire il significato generale. Le accarezzò gentilmente la schiena.  
“Mi piace sentirti parlare italiano”, le mormorò, rendendosi conto che era così, “ma mi dispiace di non capire quel che dici. Sei in deciso vantaggio su di me…”, terminò sorridendo.  
“Hai ragione”, ammise Nives, un po’ contrita; gli tradusse le proprie parole e Richard si sentì profondamente toccato.  
“Le parole hanno un limite”, considerò, “che neppure i più grandi poeti possono superare; ma più che le parole, contano i fatti… Anche piccole cose come uno sguardo, una carezza o un bacio sanno esprimere molte più cose, a volte, di un intero poema. Lo so bene, perché recitando, più spesso che no capitano scene in cui un piccolo gesto dice tutto senza che si proferisca parola.”  
“E' vero”, fu d’accordo lei, sollevando il capo per guardarlo, “Tra l’altro, uno dei miei motti preferiti è proprio fatti, non parole”, gli rivelò. Lui annuì, concordando.  
“A proposito di piccoli gesti…”, mormorò, posandole una mano sulla guancia e baciandola. Nives gli mise le braccia al collo e lo contraccambiò con tutto il cuore.

All’ora di cena, Nives e Richard erano tornati in camera.  
“Hai fame?”, si informò l’attore, mentre si rivestiva.  
“Non molto”, confessò Nives con una smorfia, “Tra ieri sera e oggi, ho mangiato davvero troppo!”, concluse ridacchiando. Richard assunse un’aria fintamente preoccupata:  
“Uhm, mi vien da pensare che non ti sto facendo fare abbastanza esercizio...”, scherzò. Nives scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che la fece piegare in due, senza fiato.  
“Ah no … tutto il contrario, te l’assicuro!”, riuscì a dire infine.  
“E allora com’è che non hai fame?”, insistette l’attore inglese, continuando lo scherzo.  
“Mi nutro d’amore!”, ribatté lei prontamente, al che lui sollevò le mani in segno di resa.  
“Vuol dire che mi preparerò qualche sandwich”, disse.  
“Ho un’idea!”, esclamò Nives, “Che ne dici se accendiamo il caminetto dabbasso e mangiamo seduti per terra, come se facessimo un picnic?”  
“Carino!”, approvò Richard con entusiasmo; scese pertanto a occuparsi dei suoi panini, mentre Nives prese una coperta e andò a stenderla davanti al focolare del salotto, che poi accese. A quel punto si recò in cucina, dove prese la terrina più grande che riuscì a trovare e la riempì d’insalata. Richard la guardò trasecolato.  
“Mangerai davvero tutta quell’erba??”  
Lei annuì con la massima serietà:  
“Lo faccio anche a casa, quando mi capita d’aver mangiato troppo. Mio papà dice sempre che sembro una capretta.”  
Richard scoppiò a ridere di gusto.  
Cenarono quindi stile picnic, seduti sulla coperta di fronte al fuoco che ardeva vivace nel caminetto, Richard con i suoi panini imbottiti e Nives con la sua insalata, accompagnando il tutto da una bottiglia di Müller Thurgau, un vino bianco altoatesino che lei apprezzava particolarmente.  
Quando ebbero finito, rimisero tutto a posto e si accomodarono sul divano per guardare la tv. In quella, il cellulare di Nives emise il suono che segnalava l’arrivo di un sms e lei, pensando che potesse essere suo padre da casa, lo lesse. Richard la vide irrigidirsi e stringere le labbra per la collera.  
“Che cosa c’è?”, le domandò l’attore, preoccupato, “Butte notizie…?”  
Nives scosse la testa:  
“Non per me, ma per la mia amica Bea. Si è presa qualche giorno di ferie dalla sua attività – alleva e addestra cavalli frisoni – lasciandola al suo socio, e i suoi si sono permessi di rimproverarla per questo, come se avesse abbandonato i suoi animali. Devi sapere che i suoi genitori l’hanno sempre derisa e ostacolata, quindi mi domando come si permettano di scriverle un sms chiedendole dove si trova e perché se ne va in giro invece di occuparsi dei suoi cavalli, dandole dell’irresponsabile, quando non gliene è mai fregato un cazzo!”, concluse furiosa, parlando nella maniera colorita che le veniva spontanea quando si arrabbiava, “Anche lei ha diritto di prendersi delle ferie, inoltre i cavalli sono perfettamente accuditi da Giorgio! Vogliono solo farla sentire in colpa!”, fece un gestaccio, “Ora le dico di risponder loro per le rime! Che non si permettano mai più di criticare quel che fa, e che se ne vadano all’inferno! E poi cambi numero di cellulare così non possono più romperle le palle!”  
Richard non l’aveva mai vista così alterata e ne fu impressionato: era tutto il suo temperamento passionale che usciva in difesa di una persona a cui voleva bene, una caratteristica di cui aveva sospettato l’esistenza, ma che finora non aveva mai avuto occasione di osservare. Inoltre il suo linguaggio lo aveva un po’ sconvolto perché non l’aveva mai sentita esprimersi così; non se ne scandalizzò, però, perché capitava anche a lui, alla faccia del famoso _self control_ britannico. Aggrottò la fronte:  
“Se è come dici, anch’io mi domando come si permettano di trattarla così: questa è completa mancanza di rispetto. Ho più rispetto io di un cane randagio, che loro di lei”, scosse il capo, “Meritano di essere mandati al diavolo.”  
“Esatto”, confermò Nives, “Che razza di genitori sono, quelli che trattano così male una figlia? Meglio che tronchi i rapporti… saranno anche i suoi genitori, coloro che l’hanno messa al mondo, ma non possono usare questa cosa per farla sentire in obbligo con loro per il resto della sua vita, non è giusto, dopotutto non ha chiesto lei che la facessero nascere, no? Sono stati loro a scegliere per lei, caso mai sono loro in debito con lei, non viceversa.”  
Richard inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso: non aveva mai considerato la cosa da questo punto di vista.  
“Non fa una piega”, dichiarò.  
Nives assentì, lieta di trovarlo d'accordo, poi digitò la risposta a Beatrice; ci impiegò diversi minuti, essendo piuttosto lunga.  
Frattanto Richard rifletteva, sentendosi alquanto impressionato. Quando Nives ebbe finito e inviato il messaggio, considerò:  
“Sei una donna dolcissima, ma sai essere anche molto dura.”  
Lei annuì a conferma:  
“Hai ragione: è la mia doppia natura, ricordi che te ne ho parlato, mentre andavamo a Windsor? Qui è venuta fuori la mia parte animalesca, il cavallo che ti travolge e ti calpesta perché l’hai fatto infuriare…”  
“Mi piace questa tua natura passionale”, dichiarò lui, prendendole una mano e portandosela alle labbra, “ma confesso che mi fa anche un po’ paura.”  
“Non c’è motivo”, lo rassicurò lei, “a meno che non mi si pesti un callo, sono la persona più pacifica del mondo… Quando fanno un torto a me, magari posso anche sopportare, almeno per un po’; ma scoppio subito quando maltrattano qualcuno a cui tengo”, gli baciò la mano a sua volta, “Se qualcuno cercasse di fare del male a te, diventerei una iena”, concluse.  
“Quanto a questo, io sono uguale”, affermò Richard, “Una cosa sola non sopporto minimamente neppure per me stesso: la mancanza di rispetto.”  
“Ecco, quella è una cosa che fa andar subito fuori dai gangheri anche me”, rise Nives.  
A quel punto, accesero la tv e cercarono un programma interessante; incapparono in un canale satellitare inglese che stava trasmettendo _Robin Hood_ e Nives vi si soffermò. Era la puntata in cui Guy provava un’armatura completa e, mentre si cambiava, si faceva trovare a petto nudo da Marian, comportandosi in maniera palesemente intesa a sedurla, ma lei – innamorata di Robin – pur mostrandosi turbata alla vista dei suoi splendidi pettorali, non gli dava retta.

“Buon per lei che non si è lasciata incantare”, brontolò Nives, fingendosi gelosa, “o entravo nel telefilm e le cavavo gli occhi!”

Stava palesemente scherzando e quindi Richard sogghignò, ma poi pensò alla cosa in una prospettiva diversa: quello era un suo lavoro passato, finito, ma come sarebbe stato per i suoi lavori a venire? In effetti, ne aveva già girate alcune per il film _Sleepwalker_ , ma non ne aveva fatto cenno a Nives perché, per lui, era semplicemente parte del suo lavoro e non significava niente.

“Ehm, come reagiresti se io dovessi girare delle scene d’amore?”, le domandò.

Lei ci aveva già pensato, ancora all’inizio della loro reazione.

“Non ne sarei molto felice, ma fa parte del tuo lavoro”, rispose lentamente; lui rimase di stucco, perché era esattamente le stesse parole che aveva appena pensato, “Diciamo che se si tratta di scene osé stile _Between the Sheets_ potrei ingelosirmi non poco…”

Lui rise, sollevato:

“Fortunatamente non ho più bisogno di accettare qualsiasi cosa mi chiedano di fare. Cercherò di evitare scene d’amore spinte, comunque…”

“Ma nient’affatto!”, s’inalberò Nives, “Vale sempre il discorso che ti ho fatto l’altro giorno per _Hannibal_ : se un ruolo ti piace, accettalo e basta, che ci siano scene di sesso o meno, non voglio assolutamente che tu ti limiti a causa mia, intesi?”, lo vide incerto e allora reiterò, “Dico sul serio, Richard.”

Come la volta precedente, l’attore britannico comprese che non poteva rifiutare senza che lei se la prendesse.

“Va bene, d’accordo”, si arrese, poi le rivolse il suo tipico piccolo sorriso, “Comunque d’ora in avanti le scene d’amore mi verranno molto più facili…”, vedendola assumere un’aria tra il preoccupato ed il perplesso, il suo sorriso si ampliò, “Sì, perché basterà che io finga che la collega che sto baciando sia tu…”

Aveva fatto proprio così con Ahna O’Reilly, la sua partner in _Sleepwalker_.

Nives gli dedicò uno sguardo così colmo d’amore da fargli balzare il cuore in gola per l’emozione: non riusciva proprio a capacitarsi di essere davvero lui il destinatario di tanta devozione, peraltro completamente ricambiata. Tornò a portarsi la sua mano alle labbra: “Oggi ti ho già detto che sei fantastica?”

Lei gli sorrise, emozionata come ogni volta che lui le faceva un complimento.

“Un paio di volte…”, mormorò, poi si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò, “Ti amo”, gli sussurrò.

“E io amo te”, replicò lui, accarezzandole la guancia in un gesto molto tenero.

Finirono di guardare la puntata, poi si concessero il bicchiere della staffa con l’ultimo goccio di Torcolato rimasto dal pranzo, avviarono la lavastoviglie e si ritirarono per la notte.


	7. Capitolo VII: Venerdì 2 gennaio 2015

 

Capitolo VII: Venerdì 2 gennaio 2015

Nives si svegliò nel calore delle braccia di Richard. Si mosse cautamente, timorosa di disturbarlo, ma una fitta alla spalla le strappò un piccolo gemito. L’uomo però era nel dormiveglia e la udì.  
“Che succede, tesoro?”, le domandò sottovoce in tono preoccupato. Era ancora buio, nella camera, e non poteva vedere cosa avesse causato quel lamento; accese la luce e vide che Nives si stava massaggiando la spalla sinistra. Notando il suo sguardo impensierito, la donna gli spiegò:  
“Ho preso una brutta botta su questa spalla quando ho avuto l’incidente in moto… ogni tanto si fa sentire, ma non è niente di grave.”  
Richard rammentò che, a Londra, lei gli aveva raccontato dell’incidente che aveva avuto qualche anno prima.  
“Vieni, ti massaggio io”, si offrì, “Sono piuttosto bravo, sai?”, continuò, aiutandola a mettersi seduta, “Dimmi solo dove esattamente ti fa male…”  
La fece girare in modo che gli voltasse la schiena; sotto le sue mani, l’attore sentì i muscoli contratti a causa del dolore, così al principio la massaggiò delicatamente e poi, via via che si rilassava, in modo più energico. Nives sospirò più volte, tra il dolente ed il sollevato, a mano a mano che il dolore veniva sciolto e passava.  
Alla fine, Richard si sporse verso di lei e le domandò sottovoce in un orecchio:  
“Va meglio?”  
Il suo alito caldo che le sfiorava la pelle del viso e del collo la fece rabbrividire.  
“ _Molto_ meglio”, gli confermò, girandosi e mettendogli le braccia al collo, “Sei davvero un ottimo massaggiatore… quanto ti devo per la tua prestazione professionale?”, concluse in tono scherzoso. Lui rispose sulla falsariga, sorridendo:  
“Il trattamento costa una mezza dozzina di baci…”  
“Mi sembra un prezzo equo”, ribatté lei, sorridendogli di rimando; lo sospinse sui cuscini e cominciò a baciarlo. Dopo sei baci esatti s’interruppe, fingendo di pensarci.  
“Credo tu abbia meritato anche la mancia”, dichiarò poi, sdraiandosi sopra di lui e baciandolo in modo molto _serio_.  
Fecero l’amore dolcemente; Nives era davvero stupita di se stessa e della sua costante voglia di Richard. Era vero che, a causa del lavoro di lui e del fatto che abitavano così lontano l’uno dall’altra, si vedevano raramente, ma stava facendo l’amore con lui almeno due volte al giorno da cinque giorni e non accennava a stancarsene. Neanche durante la luna di miele le era capitato… eppure anche allora era innamorata, ed allora era molto più giovane. L’unica spiegazione era – a parte l’innegabile sex-appeal dell’attore – che era lui, _lui e nessun altro_ , l’uomo per lei.

Quando si alzarono per scendere a fare il _brunch_ , Richard le chiese ancora una volta:  
“Sei davvero sicura che non ti spiace rimaner sola tutto il pomeriggio…?”  
Lei aggrottò la fronte, un po’ seccata di doversi ripetere; ma poi realizzò che lui desiderava soltanto farla felice. Così, cancellò il cipiglio e invece gli sorrise con amore:  
“Sì, sono sicura, mio affascinante ragazzo britannico: vai pure a sciare, io intanto mi godo la spa e la lettura.”  
“Se vuoi, stasera ti leggo un altro brano”, si offrì allora lui. Nives ci pensò su.  
“Ve bene”, accettò, “c’è almeno un altro brano che mi emoziona molto: la partenza dai Porti Grigi. Piango ogni volta che la leggo, o che la vedo nel film.”  
Richard annuì:  
“Sì, hai ragione, è un momento veramente molto commovente.”  
“Cambiando discorso”, proseguì Nives, “vado al supermercato a fare un po’ di spesa: ho finito l’insalata e io senza non si so proprio stare. E anche del pane, visto che è finito.”  
“Ma certo”, annuì nuovamente Richard.  
Dopo mangiato, dunque, l’attore la salutò con un bacio ed uscì, diretto ai campi da sci; Nives consultò internet cercando il supermercato più vicino e, trovatolo, prese la propria auto e vi si diresse. Fatti gli acquisti, tornò allo chalet; dopo aver riposto l’insalata in frigo e il pane in dispensa, si lavò i capelli: essendo molto lunghi – le arrivavano alla vita – avevano la tendenza a disidratarsi, ma coi trattamenti che usava riusciva a farli rimanere brillanti e setosi. Naturalmente usava uno shampoo ed un balsamo adeguati, ma il suo segreto era semplice e derivava dall’antica sapienza della nonna materna: tutte le sere ungeva le punte dei capelli con olio di semi di lino e poi, una volta al mese, faceva un impacco di olio d’oliva, lasciandolo in posa per un’ora prima di lavarlo via.  
Il pomeriggio trascorse senza eventi di rilievo particolare, né per Nives nella spa dello chalet – dove non poté esimersi dal ripensare con un sorrisetto sfacciato a quel che lei e Richard avevano fatto lì il giorno prima – né per l’attore mentre sciava.  
All’imbrunire, Nives udì arrivare la sua auto; si affrettò a indossare l’accappatoio e salì, giungendo nell’atrio mentre Richard entrava. Lo vide rivolgerle il suo delizioso piccolo sorriso; colta da un impulso irrefrenabile, la donna gli si affrettò incontro e, a sorpresa, gli saltò letteralmente al collo, baciandolo appassionatamente. Piacevolmente travolto, l’attore l’afferrò e la sollevò, ricambiandola con uguale fervore. Quando le loro bocche si separarono, le mormorò:  
“Ehi, a cosa devo questo _caloroso_ benvenuto…?”  
Lei ridacchiò e si strinse nelle spalle:  
“A niente in particolare, tranne al fatto che ti amo...”  
Lui la strinse maggiormente.  
“Anch’io ti amo, mia dolce ragazza italiana.”  
Nives gli diede un bacio a stampo sulle labbra, come sempre emozionata di sentirglielo dire; dopo un altro bacio, Richard la lasciò scivolare a terra, e lei si staccò da lui ma gli prese la mano.  
“Forza, andiamo a cambiarci”, lo esortò, “e poi mi leggerai quel brano, d’accordo?”  
Mentre Richard si faceva una doccia, Nives si vestì rapidamente, poi scese in cucina e preparò l’infuso che assomigliava al _vin brulé_ e che tanto piaceva a entrambi. Poco dopo venne raggiunta da Richard, così si trasferirono in salotto, dove si sedettero sul divano a sorbire la bevanda calda.  
“Oggi ho provato una pista nuova”, le raccontò, “molto impegnativa. La cosa peggiore è stata la partenza, appena sceso dallo skilift c’è una discesa, pochi metri ma ripidissimi. Più che curvare, ho dovuto saltare come uno stambecco a destra e a sinistra fino a che il pendio è diventato più praticabile. Più di qualcuno è finito gambe all’aria”, concluse.  
“Mio papà avrebbe molte avventure da raccontarti, di quando sciava in Svizzera”, gli disse Nives, “La ditta per cui lavorava organizzava ogni anno una gita nelle località sciistiche più prestigiose, anche quelli olimpiche di Sankt Moritz, o Arosa dove disputano spesso i campionati mondiali. Era molto bravo, faceva anche le piste nere”, concluse, riferendosi al grado più difficile, “Io invece ero a malapena capace di destreggiarmi con le piste verdi”, aggiunse, scuotendo la testa, “Preferisco di gran lunga lo sci nordico.”  
“Non ho pensato di proportelo”, cominciò Richard, dispiaciuto, “Potevi portare la tua attrezzature e io affittarla qui…”  
“La prossima volta”, sorrise lei, prima di rendersi conto che stava facendo un programma a lungo termine, ovvero un anno. Per un attimo fu presa dal timore: cosa le garantiva che, tra dodici mesi, sarebbe stata ancora insieme al bell’attore inglese…? Poi scacciò quel pensiero molesto: era inutile preoccuparsi, sarebbe stato quel che doveva essere. Lei intanto si sarebbe goduta ogni singolo momento in sua compagnia.  
“Allora, sei pronto alla lettura?”, gli domandò.  
“Certo!”, confermò lui. Prese il libro che lei gli porgeva, già aperto sulla pagina prescelta e, come la sera prima, diede una scorsa al brano che avrebbe letto. Poi attaccò:  
“Allora Elrond e Galadriel ripresero il cammino; la Terza Era era infatti finita, ed i Giorni degli Anelli ormai passati, e si concludevano così la storia ed i canti di quei tempi…”  
Nives ascoltò rapita la ricca voce baritonale di Richard che, con la sua interpretazione, stava facendo prendere forma alla scena finale de _Il Signore degli Anelli_. Non occorse molto perché le venisse un groppo in gola e, quando Gandalf proferì le parole _Non dirò ‘non piangete’, perché non tutte le lacrime sono un male_ , non riuscì né volle trattenere due lucciconi che asciugò mentre rotolavano sulle sue guance. Come la volta precedente, fu solo la sua grande professionalità che permise a Richard di controllare la propria commozione e di portare a termine la lettura, fino al momento in cui Sam, tornato dalla propria famiglia dopo aver visto salpare la nave elfica alla volta di Valinor, disse _Sono tornato_.  
“Stupendo”, sussurrò Nives, incerta della propria voce.  
“Sì”, approvò Richard, “questo libro è davvero un grande capolavoro.”  
“Certo”, confermò la donna, “ma veramente mi stavo riferendo alla tua lettura. Mi commuovo e piango ogni volta che arrivo alla fine, ma tu hai aggiunto un ulteriore livello di emozione. Sei un grandissimo attore”, concluse, posando le sue piccole mani sull’ampio petto di lui.  
“Leggere non è particolarmente difficile…”, cominciò Richard, coprendole le mani con le proprie, ma s’interruppe non appena vide l’occhiata ammonitrice che lei gli lanciò:  
“Non osare sminuire il tuo talento con me, capito?”  
Il sorriso dell’inglese si fece più ampio.  
“Va bene, _amore mio_ ”, le promise, le ultime parole in italiano. Nives sentì il cuore balzarle in gola mentre scrutava nei suoi occhi, che la guardavano con tanto sentimento. Si sarebbe mai abituata a sentirsi dire parole dolci da lui? Era convinta di no.  
“Pronto per la cena?”, domandò, alleggerendo l’atmosfera con un voluto cambio d’argomento.  
“Sono _sempre_ pronto a gustare la tua cucina”, le assicurò lui, “Cos’hai in mente, per stasera?”  
“Uno dei miei piatti preferiti”, rispose la donna, “ovvero spaghetti alla carbonara.”  
“Lo conosco!”, esclamò l’attore, compiaciuto.  
“So che è una ricetta molto popolare nei ristoranti italiani all’estero, ma tendono a usare la panna, coprendo il sapore molto deciso tipico di questo condimento”, disse Nives, alzandosi, “Sentirai la differenza…”  
Anche Richard si alzò, sovrastandola con la sua alta statura; la donna lo guardò di sotto in su, ridacchiando:  
“Mi fai sentire una Hobbit!”  
Lui sogghignò e, chinandosi, l’abbracciò e le strofinò il naso sul collo.  
“Ti assicuro che sei molto più sexy di Bilbo…”  
Nives rise:  
“Se ti sente Martin, si offenderà a morte…!”, scherzò, facendo ridere anche Richard.  
Si recarono quindi in cucina, dove Nives pose la pentola con l’acqua sul fuoco e poi istruì Richard su come tagliare a cubetti lo speck, togliendo gran parte del grasso, mentre lei si occupava di preparare una terrina d’insalata che avrebbe servito come antipasto. Dopo aver preparato la tavola, Nives buttò la pasta; mentre lei friggeva lo speck, Richard prese dal frigo e stappò la bottiglia che lei gli aveva indicato, un Soave, un bianco asciutto e leggermente amarognolo in grado di pulire bene il palato dalla sapidità della vivanda.  
Con grande piacere di Nives, Richard mostrò di apprezzare molto sia il cibo che il vino; mentre mangiavano, lei gli raccontò l’origine di quel famoso piatto della cucina italiana: era nato nelle miniere di carbone belghe – motivo per cui era chiamato _carbonara_ – dove i minatori italiani, necessitando di un cibo sostanzioso per reggere la fatica massacrante del loro lavoro, avevano pensato a condire la pasta con speck e uova. Il pepe era in realtà soltanto un richiamo alla polvere di carbone che permeava tutto, anche il cibo.  
“Sei davvero una fonte d’informazioni inesauribile”, commentò Richard, ammirato. Lei si strinse nelle spalle:  
“Sono solo molto curiosa e quindi mi informo sulle cose più disparate, a volte anche le inezie, e capita di scoprire cose molto interessanti, come questa.”  
Dopo aver rigovernato, guardarono un poco la tv; quando salirono in camera, Richard pose a Nives una domanda che gli era sorta:  
“Dimmi, qual è la tua scena preferita, tra tutti i miei lavori? Quella che più ti emoziona?”  
“Oh caspita… difficile a dirsi”, ammise Nives; corrugò leggermente la fronte nello sforzo di concentrarsi, “Per esempio, ogni volta che la vedo mi fa venire i brividi la scena di _Nord e Sud_ in cui Margaret se ne sta andando e tu le guardi dietro e dici…”  
Richard le mise un dito sulle labbra per fermarla; lei tacque, perplessa, ma un istante dopo capì il suo intento:  
“Voltati. Voltati e guardami”, proferì l’attore, con la stessa inflessione che aveva usato nello sceneggiato.

  
Il cuore di Nives saltò un battito; oddea, sentirlo dallo schermo televisivo la faceva tremare ogni volta, ma sentirlo dal vivo la emozionò indicibilmente. Inoltre, lui si era messo a fissarle le labbra con quello sguardo avido che era capace di suscitarle le farfalle nello stomaco. Deglutì a vuoto.  
“E poi…”, mormorò, “la scena finale, quando lui la bacia…”  
“Vuoi dire così…?”, bisbigliò Richard, prendendole il volto tra le mani. Avvicinò lentamente le labbra alle sue e poi gliele posò delicatamente sulla bocca.  
Nives sentì le ginocchia diventare di gelatina. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle e schiuse le labbra invitandolo ad un bacio profondo che nello sceneggiato non c’era, ma che lui le accordò amorevolmente.  
Quando Richard si ritrasse, la guardò negli occhi e li vide splendere come piaceva a lui.  
“Altre scene?”, le domandò; ma lei scosse il capo.  
“Per oggi basta personaggi”, rispose sorridendo, “perché è Richard Armitage quello che voglio veramente.”  
Stavolta furono gli occhi di lui a splendere: ancora una volta aveva la prova che a Nives piaceva lui, l’uomo, non uno dei suoi alter ego. La prese in braccio e la portò a letto, intenzionato a farle l’amore nel modo più dolce di cui era capace.

Sabato 3 gennaio 2015

Richard si destò verso le sette; udendo il respiro lieve e regolare di Nives, capì che lei stava ancora dormendo ed allora tornò a chiudere gli occhi, mentre un sorriso gli incurvava le labbra. Trovava semplicemente stupendo svegliarsi accanto a lei e sapeva che era una delle cose che gli sarebbero maggiormente mancate nei mesi a venire.  
Poco dopo Nives emise un sospiro e si mosse, emergendo dal sonno. Richard le sfiorò il braccio per farle comprendere d’essere sveglio e le mormorò in italiano:  
“ _Buongiorno amore mio_.”  
“ _Buongiorno a te_ ”, gli rispose lei, voltandosi verso di lui ed abbracciandolo; anche se era buio, l’inglese ne percepì il sorriso. Accese la luce per poterlo vedere, poi le accarezzò il viso e le cercò le labbra per un piccolo bacio.  
“Dormito bene?”, le domandò.  
“Quando sono con te, dormo sempre benissimo”, rispose lei. Quell’affermazione, unita a quanto gli aveva raccontato due giorni prima, gli fece infine balenare un sospetto.  
“Vuoi dire che di solito non dormi bene?”, indagò, vagamente inquieto. Accorgendosi del lieve turbamento di lui, Nives si dispiacque, ma capì che non poteva più nasconderglielo.  
“Ecco, io…”, cominciò, incerta di come affrontare il discorso; come sempre accadeva in quei casi, scelse la via più diretta, “Da anni soffro di depressione. È cominciata quando mio marito ha posto termine al nostro matrimonio, ma sono sempre riuscita a tenerla sotto controllo, combattendola con ogni mezzo senza esser costretta a ricorrere ai medicinali: ma quando due anni fa è mancata mia mamma, è peggiorata… ho cominciato a dormire male… mi addormento anche velocemente, ma poi mi sveglio due, tre volte durante la notte, a volte faccio fatica a riaddormentarmi, e poi alle cinque, cinque e mezzo del mattino mi sveglio definitivamente. Però…”, a quel punto gli sorrise, “quando dormo con te, come d’incanto il sonno diventa perfetto, non mi sveglio neanche una volta e dormo più a lungo.”  
Ecco spiegata la strana frase che aveva pronunciato a Londra, quando aveva detto che lui era meglio del sonnifero, pensò Richard.  
“E quando non dormi con me?”, la interrogò.  
“Da quando stiamo insieme, va molto meglio”, lo rassicurò lei, “Mi sveglio solo una o due volte.”  
Lui la scrutò negli occhi.  
“C’è altro?”, indagò. Per un attimo Nives pensò di mentire perché non voleva che si preoccupasse di lei; ma la sincerità era una sua caratteristica, nel bene e nel male, inoltre era sicura che non sarebbe riuscita a convincerlo perché lui era troppo bravo a leggere dentro di lei.  
“A volte mi viene il magone”, ammise quindi, “ma prima succedeva perché mi sentivo sola, perché _ero_ sola, mentre ora è perché mi manchi, ma so che ci sei, che mi pensi, che mi ami, che se voglio posso prendere un aereo e raggiungerti… Insomma è tutta un’altra cosa…”  
Lui la strinse a sé, tanto forte da toglierle quasi il respiro.  
“Mi spiace, piccola… mi spiace tanto…”, le mormorò nei capelli, “Se solo fosse in qualche modo possibile, vorrei poter stare sempre con te per scacciare definitivamente la tua tristezza… “  
“Grazie”, sussurrò Nives, commossa, “ma la lontananza fisica non è niente, sapendo che si è vicini col cuore, con l’anima, coi sentimenti… Non crucciarti così per me, amore, ti prego, non voglio…”  
“E come faccio? Ti amo, e per questo motivo la cosa che più desidero al mondo è la tua felicità…”  
“Ma io _sono_ felice, Richard”, asserì lei con forza, “Sì, anche a me piacerebbe che potessimo stare insieme sempre, o comunque molto più spesso, ma _poco_ è mille volte meglio che _niente_. E poi, mi mandi ogni giorno un sms, quando non ci sentiamo via Skype, e questo mi rassicura che mi pensi, così come io penso te; per me è un grande conforto e me lo faccio bastare fino alla volta successiva che ci vediamo”, si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò, “Ti prego, non sopporto di vederti così turbato, mi fa star male…”  
A quelle parole, Richard si sforzò di rasserenarsi, o almeno di farne mostra con lei.  
“Va bene… ma voglio che tu mi prometta una cosa”, allentò la stretta attorno a lei per poterla guardare negli occhi, “Qualsiasi sia l’ora, giorno o notte, qualunque sia il motivo, serio o futile, quando ti senti giù voglio che tu mi chiami. Promettimelo.”  
Era così terribilmente serio che Nives si sentì un groppo in gola. Deglutì e fece di sì con la testa.  
“Non farti scrupolo per l’orario”, insistette lui, “Non mi interessa se sto lavorando, se sto dormendo, se sto facendo la doccia: _voglio che tu mi chiami._ L’unico motivo per cui potrei non rispondere subito è che magari sul set non posso portarmi sempre il telefono, ma non appena trovassi una tua chiamata, ti richiamerò subito. Va bene?”  
Di nuovo, Nives annuì.  
“Va bene, lo farò”, disse, “Promesso.”  
Anche Richard annuì, accogliendo la sua assicurazione, poi le posò una mano sulla guancia e la baciò teneramente.  
Quel mattino fecero l’amore in modo particolarmente intenso, non tanto col corpo, quanto piuttosto con l’anima.

Richard era seduto su uno sgabello davanti al bancone del bar della stazione sciistica; aveva appena terminato l’ultima discesa della giornata e, poiché si sentiva assetato, aveva pensato di prendere una bibita prima di rientrare.  
Stava dando un’occhiata al suo profilo Twitter, bevendo con calma, quando si sentì apostrofare da una voce femminile in un inglese impeccabile:  
“Mi scusi, ma lei è Richard Armitage, vero?”  
Non era la prima volta che qualcuno lo riconosceva, durante quella vacanza, ma finora si erano sempre limitati a degli sguardi sorpresi o perplessi, anche perché per la maggior parte del tempo, indossando berretto, occhialoni da sci e sciarpa, era virtualmente irriconoscibile. Adesso però era a viso scoperto e quindi ben identificabile.  
Sollevò gli occhi su una splendida ragazza bionda, fasciata da una tuta da sci stile seconda pelle color fucsia sferzato di giallo fendinebbia, della serie _guardatemi che sono figa_ , il che per lui si traduceva automaticamente in una sensazione di ripulsa.  
“Sì, sono io, ma non lo dica in giro”, rispose, sforzandosi di usare un tono scherzoso.  
“Certo che no”, gli assicurò lei, sorridendo a trentadue denti, “Non voglio esporla all’assalto di altre fan… Immagino che sia qui in vacanza?”  
“Esattamente…”  
“Le piace Cortina?”  
“Sì, molto”, _ma non per il motivo che pensi tu_ , soggiunse tra sé e sé.  
“Anche a me, infatti ci vengo tutti gli anni per capodanno… Oh, a proposito, mi chiamo Silvia. Silvia Prada.”  
Lui inarcò le sopracciglia:  
“Come il famoso marchio di scarpe e borse?”  
“In effetti sono la figlia”, sorrise la ragazza; scostò lo sgabello accanto al suo e si sedette, “Cielo che caldo fa qua dentro…”, sospirò, accavallando le gambe con fare sexy ed abbassando la cerniera della tuta fino al seno. Involontariamente, Richard seguì il movimento con lo sguardo; se sotto indossava qualcosa, era davvero molto scollato perché non vide traccia di biancheria. Tornò a sollevare gli occhi per guardarla in faccia, divertito da quell’atteggiamento sfrontatamente seduttivo, ma del tutto indifferente di fronte ad esso: per quanto indubbiamente bella, Silvia Prada per lui era molto meno attraente di Nives Nardini.  
“Abbastanza”, ammise, tanto per dire qualcosa. Di nuovo, Silvia gli lanciò un sorriso abbagliante.  
“Sa, sono una sua grande ammiratrice”, gli rivelò, “Ho visto tutti i suoi film e telefilm, o quasi tutti… Trovo che lei sia un attore formidabile.”  
“Oh, grazie…”, rispose, per pura cortesia. I complimenti gli facevano sempre piacere, ma non quando erano accompagnati dall’evidente intenzione di sedurlo. Quand’era ancora agli esordi, quel tipo di attenzioni gli aveva fatto un po’ girare la testa, ma con l’andar del tempo aveva finito col fargli provare un certo disgusto; il suo buon amico Lee Pace aveva fatto le stesse considerazioni, perché questo genere di donne – o uomini – non erano interessate alla persona, bensì alla fama che l’accompagnava. Volevano semplicemente _farsi_ il personaggio celebre per poi vantarsene con gli amici. Non gl’importava un fico secco dell’uomo dietro alla celebrità.  
“Me lo farebbe un autografo?”, gli domandò Silvia, sporgendosi verso di lui e mostrandogli la scollatura. Lui non abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Volentieri”, rispose, sempre con garbo ma in modo distaccato, cercando di farle capire che non era interessato in alcun modo a lei.  
Silvia ignorò il suo tono e frugò nel marsupio di pelle nera – col marchio _Prada_ bene in vista – che le avvolgeva i fianchi come una fascia, facendone risaltare la curva perfetta; ne trasse una penna d’oro e un libricino, forse un’agendina, e gli porse gli oggetti. Lui li prese, evitando di toccarle le dita, e fece per apporre la sua firma su un qualsiasi foglio bianco, quando lei gli mise una mano sul polso e disse, in tono basso e complice:  
“Mi farebbe anche una dedica?”  
A quel punto, Richard era davvero infastidito ed aggrottò la fronte ma, come nel suo stile, si trattenne dal dire qualcosa di brusco.  
“Del tipo?”, domandò invece, in tono freddo.  
“Che ne dice di _al nostro eccitante incontro sulle nevi di Cortina_?”, propose lei, senza rendersi conto che gli stava involontariamente offrendo un appiglio.  
“Non credo che la mia fidanzata approverebbe”, disse serafico, “e io tengo molto alla sua approvazione”, aggiunse, mettendosi a scribacchiare qualcosa senza darle il tempo di replicare, “Ecco a lei”, concluse, posando libricino e penna sul bancone in modo da evitare ogni possibile contatto con lei.  
La donna sbirciò la scritta: aveva scritto semplicemente _Alla signorina Silvia Prada, Richard Armitage_. Fece una smorfia insoddisfatta, che subito represse.  
“Grazie”, disse, raccattando gli oggetti, “molto gentile. È stato un piacere. Auguri a lei e alla sua fidanzata”, terminò, alzandosi e allontanandosi di furia. Richard sospirò internamente di sollievo: tenere a distanza un’ammiratrice, per quanto importuna, faceva a pugni con la sua natura di gentiluomo e quindi si sentiva sempre molto a disagio quando accadeva.  
Con un sospiro, lasciò perdere Twitter e finì rapidamente la bibita, pagò e uscì dal bar. Era ormai l’imbrunire; salì sul SUV noleggiato e si diresse allo chalet.  
Quando rientrò, trovò Nives ad accoglierlo come di consueto con un infuso aromatico; era diventata una piacevole abitudine, visto che faceva molto freddo e un infuso scaldava subito, oltre ad essere molto buono. Quella sera si trattava di una miscela di arancia e papaia.  
Un’altra abitudine si era stabilita in quei giorni, a cui alluse Richard mentre sorbivano la bevanda calda in salotto:  
“Con quale specialità culinaria hai intenzione di viziarmi, stasera?”  
“Timballo di riso con carciofi e mozzarella”, rispose lei con un sorriso; aveva dovuto cercare sul vocabolario online la traduzione di _timballo_ e _carciofo_ , mentre _mozzarella_ era internazionale, come molte altre specialità tipicamente italiane.  
“Cos’è un timballo?”, domandò lui, incuriosito.  
“Lo vedrai”, sorrise Nives, strizzandogli un occhio.  
“Okay… ma qualunque cosa sia, scommetto che sarà ottima”, dichiarò l’attore inglese, “Non ho mai mangiato meglio in vita mia, che in questi giorni.”  
“Oh andiamo, non esagerare”, si schermì Nives, ”Scommetto che anche tua mamma cucina bene.”  
“Senz’altro, ma la cucina italiana ha… non so, una marcia in più. Non per nulla è celebre in tutto il mondo, al contrario di quella inglese.”  
A questo Nives non poteva ribattere, dato che era soltanto la verità.  
“Bene, ora vai a cambiarti”, li invitò Nives, alzandosi, “Io comincio a preparare il timballo, è una cosa un po’ lunga.”  
“Hai bisogno d’aiuto?”, si offrì subito Richard.  
“No, tranquillo, non è niente di complicato, solo ci vuole il suo tempo: il segreto è la cottura lenta…”  
Richard salì dunque al piano superiore; impaziente di stare con Nives, si sbrigò rapidamente e tornò a scendere. In cucina, la trovò mentre aggiungeva un po’ d’acqua e dado vegetale ai carciofi, che stava cucinando soffriggendoli in olio e cipolla; dalla porta che dava sul salotto giungeva musica – stavolta new age – e lui rammentò che gli aveva detto che le piaceva lavorare in casa con un sottofondo musicale.  
Scorgendolo, la donna gli rivolse un sorriso, mentre rimestava nella pentola con un cucchiaio di legno. Lui si avvicinò e sbirciò da sopra la spalla, aspirando gli effluvi provenienti dal tegame.  
“Mmmhh, che profumino…”, commentò, “Sei davvero una cuoca eccellente. Dimmi, ma siete tutte così, voi italiane?”  
“Per la maggior parte, ritengo di sì”, rispose Nives; incoperchiò i carciofi ed abbassò la fiamma, girandosi verso di lui. Dovette sollevare la testa, visto che le era praticamente addosso, “Conosco davvero poche tra le mie amiche che non sappiano cucinare bene; credo sia una caratteristica dovuta al fatto che quella italiana è una delle cucine più rinomate al mondo, come dicevi prima tu. Comunque anche moltissimi uomini di mia conoscenza sono ottimi cuochi”, concluse, “penso per lo stesso motivo.”  
“Sono abbastanza bravo ai fornelli anch’io”, le rivelò lui, “ma preferisco di gran lunga mangiare.”  
“Sì lo so” rise lei, “Ricordo in un’intervista in cui ti hanno chiesto se preferisci cucinare ai fornelli o al forno e tu hai risposto lapidario _preferisco mangiare_!”  
Lui le rivolse il suo tipico piccolo sorriso:  
“Ma quante mie interviste hai letto?”  
“Tante da perdere il conto. Volevo sapere tutto di te, o almeno tutto quello che eri disposto a condividere col mondo…”, si fece improvvisamente seria, “Non avrei mai immaginato, allora, che sarei giunta a conoscerti di persona… e in modo tanto intimo…”  
Era ovvio che non si stava riferendo all’intimità fisica, non solamente.  
“Sai”, proseguì, abbassando lo sguardo come intimidita, “credo che non mi abituerò mai all’idea che tu – il mio amore impossibile, il mio sogno di _fangirl_ – ti sia davvero innamorato di me…”, la voce si ridusse ad un sussurro, “Come non riuscirò mai a credere davvero che tu non ti stancherai di me…”  
Un improvviso nodo le serrò la gola, impedendole di continuare. Richard stava per adombrarsi perché gli pareva che Nives non avesse fiducia in lui, ma vedendola molto turbata, il suo malumore svaporò, sostituito dalla comprensione: non era mancanza di fiducia in lui, o in se stessa, ma semplicemente nel destino. Era stata ferita tanto profondamente dal comportamento del marito che ora non riusciva più a credere di poter essere così fortunata da aver incontrato un uomo che non l’avrebbe abbandonata per il resto della vita. La prese tra le braccia.  
“Dammi la possibilità di dimostrarti che ti sbagli”, le disse a bassa voce, posandole la fronte contro la fronte. Lei sentì formicolare intensamente la pelle in un punto preciso tra le sopracciglia, proprio laddove la tradizione ayurvedica indiana pone il Terzo Occhio. Il suo maestro di yoga le aveva detto una volta che capita soltanto tra persone in profonda sintonia l’una con l’altra. Trattenne il fiato per la sorpresa, poi lo rilasciò lentamente.  
“Sì”, mormorò, “Certo che ti do questa possibilità, _amore mio_ …”  
Le ultime parole furono pronunciate in italiano; da quando lui le aveva detto che gli piaceva sentirla parlare nella sua madrelingua, costellava le sue frasi con parole che sapeva gli erano famigliari.  
“Non chiedo altro”, ribadì lui, stringendola e facendole posare il capo sulla propria spalla, cullandola, “Sei tutto, per me”, proseguì sottovoce, “La mia vita senza di te ormai non avrebbe più significato…”  
Rimasero così abbracciati per un tempo indefinito; le braccia attorno alla sua vita, Nives ascoltava il battito del cuore di Richard, gli occhi umidi di lacrime, grata al destino che le aveva permesso di incontrare quest’uomo straordinario, così simile all’ideale che si era costruita da sembrare irreale. Lui la cullava, ondeggiando dolcemente al suono della musica proveniente dallo stereo in salotto.  
Infine, presa dal pensiero che i carciofi rischiavano di bruciarsi, Nives si staccò da lui e si affrettò a controllare il tegame dove stavano cuocendo, poi soddisfatta tornò a voltarsi verso di lui.  
“Prepariamo la tavola?”, propose.  
“Ci penso io”, disse Richard, dirigendosi in sala.  
Il timballo, sformato da una tortiera da ciambella, era sia esteticamente piacevole che gustoso al palato; venne accompagnato da un ottimo Verduzzo dorato.  
Dopo cena, mentre sorbivano il caffè in salotto, seduti sul divano davanti al caminetto acceso, Richard raccontò a Nives dell’episodio con Silvia Prada.  
“Meno male che quando le ho citato _la mia fidanzata_ si è ritirata”, concluse, scuotendo il capo, “già me la vedevo saltarmi addosso…”  
Nives non era per natura una donna gelosa, ma in quel momento stava bollendo di rabbia.  
“Se fossi stata lì, l’avrei stroncata di brutto”, dichiarò, “Brutta smorfiosa insopportabile! Buon per lei che non c’ero!”  
“Amore, non hai motivo di essere gelosa, credimi”, la rabbonì Richard, “Tipe così riescono solo a smontarmi, altro che interessarmi. All’inizio ero lusingato di suscitare tanto interesse femminile, poi col tempo è subentrato l’imbarazzo e a volte perfino l’irritazione, come stavolta.”  
Nives scosse la testa:  
“Mi fido di te, Richard”, gli assicurò, “e comunque, mia madre diceva sempre che la gelosia è tempo perso, perché se il tuo partner vuol tradirti, lo farà a prescindere dal fatto che tu sia gelosa o meno”, scrollò le spalle, “Ma _non sopporto_ queste troiette che, per il solo fatto di essere belle e ricche, sono convinte che qualsiasi uomo debba cadere ai loro piedi. Meno male che ha battuto in ritirata dopo che le hai detto di essere fidanzato”, poi la sua natura ottimista e solare riprese il sopravvento e sogghignò, “E io che ero convinta che oramai _tutti_ sul pianeta terra lo sapessero!”  
“Non sono poi così famoso”, osservò Richard, scuotendo la testa, “Vuoi mettere Johnny Depp, o Leonardo DiCaprio?”  
“Saranno anche più famosi di te, ma nessuno dei due mi piace quanto te, sia come attore, che come uomo”, sorrise Nives, poi sospirò, “Quando penso a come sono arrivata a conoscerti, mi dico che gli dei operano in modi misteriosi… Se non avessi espresso a Lorraine il desiderio – che ritenevo irrealizzabile – di andare a Londra a vedere Richard Armitage in _The Crucible_ , non ci saremmo mai incontrati…”  
“Vuoi dire che non ci sei andata col preciso scopo di sedurmi?”, finse di trasecolare Richard, lieto di alleggerire l’atmosfera. Nives rise:  
“Non pensavo neanche lontanamente di venir notata da te nella massa di _fangirl_ in estasi che ti aspettavano fuori dal teatro, figuriamoci sedurti!”  
“Invece è bastato uno sguardo”, affermò lui con uno dei suoi piccoli sorrisi. La donna gli scoccò un’occhiata dubbiosa.  
“Oh andiamo… solo uno sguardo?”, fece, piano. L’inglese parve riflettere.  
“No, è vero, non soltanto: anche un sorriso”, dichiarò poi con la massima serietà. Nives si sentì sfarfallare lo stomaco come sempre quando lui faceva simili dichiarazioni e gli rivolse uno sguardo così adorante che a Richard venne un groppo in gola. L’avvolse tra le braccia.  
“Sono stato irrimediabilmente catturato da te, stupenda creatura. E ne sono felice all’inverosimile.”  
Nives sentì il fiato mozzarsi in gola per l’emozione; ammutolita, si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi e lo baciò di slancio. Richard la ricambiò con uguale trasporto.  
“Sai, ho pensato una cosa per domani”, le mormorò poi.  
“Cosa?”  
“Essendo l’ultimo giorno intero che sarai qui, non mi va di sprecare neanche un minuto per stare con te, e quindi ho deciso che non andrò a sciare. Tanto poi avrò altri due giorni per farlo…”  
A Nives brillarono gli occhi, per l’emozione e anche per l’eccitazione:  
“Facciamo come a Londra?”  
“Esattamente quello che avevo in mente…”


	8. Capitolo VIII: Domenica 4 gennaio 2015

 

Capitolo VIII: Domenica 4 gennaio 2015

Richard emerse dal sonno e subito sentì contro il fianco il calore e la morbidezza del corpo di Nives, addossato al proprio. Era semplicemente meraviglioso svegliarsi accanto a lei e sperava con tutto il cuore di poterlo fare per il resto della sua vita, anche se per il momento non poteva farlo ogni giorno. Quel pensiero ne portò un altro, ovvero che quella era l’ultima giornata intera che poteva trascorrere con lei per un periodo sicuramente piuttosto lungo; ciò lo immalinconì e, per reazione, la circondò con un braccio, cercando di far piano per non svegliarla.  
Nel dormiveglia, Nives si sentì avvolgere in un abbraccio delicato e subito il suo cuore traboccò per la pura e semplice gioia di esser tenuta così da Richard Armitage. Aveva sempre odiato che la si svegliasse – a meno di un’emergenza ovviamente, com’era a volte purtroppo accaduto con sua madre negli ultimi anni di vita – ma ora provò invece una felicità indicibile. Con un sospiro di contentezza, si sporse leggermente e baciò la spalla nuda di Richard.  
“Scusa…”, cominciò subito lui, dispiaciuto d’averla svegliata, ma lei lo interruppe:  
“Non scusarti, è semplicemente _troppo_ bello svegliarmi tra le tue braccia…”  
“E per me è _troppo_ bello svegliarmi con te tra le braccia”, mormorò lui. Nell’incerto chiarore proveniente dai pesanti tendaggi alle finestre, più che vederlo Nives udì il sorriso nella sua voce.  
“ _Ti amo, mio bel ragazzo britannico_ ”, gli disse in italiano.  
“Anch’io _ti amo_ ”, rispose lui, metà in una lingua e metà nell’altra; aveva capito solo _ti amo_ e _britannico_ , ma il resto l’aveva intuito. La strinse a sé e la baciò; Nives ricambiò con immediato entusiasmo: non ne aveva mai abbastanza, dei baci di Richard, delle sue carezze, della sua voce... di tutto lui.  
“Fa troppo buio, qui”, disse l’attore, “Voglio poterti vedere… riempirmi gli occhi di te…”  
Era una dichiarazione molto romantica che fece battere forte il cuore di Nives; gli fece una carezza sulla guancia, poi lui si alzò e rapidamente scostò le cortine. Il sole era sorto da poco e la stanza si illuminò subito. Poi Richard tornò a letto e la prese nuovamente tra le braccia.  
Nives fece un sorriso birichino:  
“Allora, staremo a letto tutto il giorno a far l’amore…?”  
“Sarebbe proprio quello il mio programma”, confermò lui, lieto e compiaciuto che lei la pensasse allo stesso modo; con lei si sentiva insaziabile, ma a quanto pareva Nives non era da meno, e la cosa lo eccitava non poco, “Qualche idea su come iniziare?”, la provocò.  
Lei lo guardò, per un istante colta in contropiede; poi un sorriso _molto_ scaltro le sollevò gli angoli della bocca e Richard seppe di essersi messo nei guai con le proprie mani.  
“Una volta ho fatto un sogno su Porter”, cominciò lei, “Un sogno molto vivido… e _molto_ eccitante…”  
“Davvero…?”, fece lui, “E… cos’hai sognato, precisamente?”  
Lei esitò un istante; voleva accertarsi che lui ricordasse sempre che lei non confondeva l’interprete con i personaggi, così precisò:  
“Prima di conoscere te, ovviamente ho conosciuto i tuoi personaggi: Thorin, Thornton, Porter, Guy, Lucas… Mi sono innamorata di tutti… ma nessuno di loro è _te_. Lo sai, questo, vero?”, attese che lui confermasse con un cenno; lo ottenne e, rassicurata, proseguì, “Tra tutti questi personaggi, già sai che John Porter è il mio preferito. Avevo appena finito di vedere _Strike Back_ quando ho fatto questo sogno…”, fece una pausa per raccogliere le idee, poi cominciò a raccontare, “Porter non è più in servizio attivo, ci ha rinunciato per stare vicino alla figlia rimasta orfana di madre, e adesso fa l’istruttore. Io sono un’agente del governo sotto copertura nella Sezione 20, col compito di stanare una talpa, e sono innamorata persa di Porter, ma non so se mi ricambia o meno. Purtroppo la talpa riesce a far sembrare me la colpevole e vengo arrestata, ma scappo e mi rifugio in un magazzino; Porter però mi scopre e io cerco disperatamente di convincerlo che sono innocente, supplicandolo di aiutarmi. Arrivo perfino a offrirmi a lui… e lui ci sta, perché è innamorato di me come io di lui. Segue una scena, diciamo, parecchio _hot_ …”  
“Sembra una vera e propria _spy story_ ”, commentò Richard, tra il divertito e lo stuzzicato, “Complimenti per la fantasia…”  
Lei ridacchiò:  
“Grazie… Del resto non sarei una scrittrice dilettante, se non avessi fantasia.”  
“Giusto… Ma dimmi, me l’hai raccontato perché vorresti che interpretassimo la scena, stile gioco di ruolo?”  
Di nuovo, Nives esitò.  
“All’inizio sì”, ammise, sentendosi improvvisamente in imbarazzo, “ma pensandoci meglio… non m’importa niente di Porter, m’importa solo di Richard Armitage. Lasciamo perdere…”, concluse.  
“Oh no, nient’affatto”, fece lui, sorprendendola, “Non puoi dirmi di lasciar perdere dopo avermi provocato…”  
“Ma… mi sembra un’idea sciocca…”, tentò di protestare lei; non voleva che lui lo facesse solo per compiacerla.  
“Non è affatto sciocca”, la contraddisse lui, “è _divertente_!”, terminò sorridendo. Ormai era sufficientemente sicuro che Nives non lo confondesse coi suoi personaggi, che interpretarne uno per gioco non gli dispiaceva.  
Nives lo guardò, ancora incerta; ma lo vide deciso.  
“D’accordo”, accettò allora, “ma… non ho mai fatto niente del genere”, confessò poi, “Non so bene cosa fare…”  
“Neanch’io l’ho mai fatto”, ammise lui, “Mi piace che sia la _prima volta_ per entrambi…”, aggiunse, traguardandola con un’espressione terribilmente sexy.  
“Oh…”, fece Nives, poi sorrise; anche a lei piaceva l’idea che per tutti e due fosse una novità, “Beh, l’attore sei tu: qualche suggerimento?”, lo incalzò ridacchiando.  
“Il sogno è tuo, tua la trama”, considerò Richard, “Recita la tua parte, io improvviserò sulla base di quello che mi hai raccontato e sulle tue azioni e parole del momento.”  
“Beh, allora anzitutto dovremmo vestirci…”  
Poco più tardi, Richard spalancò la porta del bagno ed entrò in camera. Non aveva una pistola da brandire, così puntò un dito contro Nives, che si era voltata di scatto a guardarlo con aria allarmata.

  
“Ferma dove sei”, le intimò. Per un attimo, la donna trattenne il fiato, colpita: senza bisogno di alcun trucco scenico, Richard era _diventato_ il sergente del SAS John Porter. Il suo incredibile talento recitativo non avrebbe mai cessato di impressionarla.  
Alzò le mani.  
“Non sono armata…”, disse debolmente. Non ricordava esattamente tutte le battute del sogno da cui aveva tratto la fan fiction, ma non importava.  
“Ti stanno dando tutti la caccia”, la informò _Porter_.  
“Non sono io la talpa!”, dichiarò lei con forza, “Mi hanno incastrata!”  
Lui aggrottò la fronte.  
“Questo lo dici tu…”  
“Ma è vero! Le fughe di notizie risalgono a ben prima del mio arrivo… e poi, pensi davvero che mi avrebbero beccata, se fossi io la talpa? Sono una hacker troppo brava per lasciar traccia, questo lo sai anche tu…”  
Era un’imbeccata, perché Richard non poteva conoscere i particolari della trama. Lui lo capì al volo e quindi seguì l’indicazione:  
“Hai ragione”, ammise, “ma allora chi è la vera talpa?”  
“Sono qui proprio per stanarla”, gli rivelò Nives, “su incarico del ministero della Difesa. Ho tre sospettati, ma non posso rivelarti chi sono, non senza avere le prove. Evidentemente la vera spia ha sentito il mio fiato sul collo e ha fatto in modo di incastrarmi per liberarsi di me…”  
_Porter_ mantenne il suo cipiglio, a indicare di non essere ancora del tutto convinto. Allora Nives giocò la carta della seduzione:  
“Per favore, aiutami”, lo pregò, andandogli incontro ancheggiando in modo provocante; nel sogno – e nella fan fiction – si slacciava due bottoni della camicetta, ma lì indossava un maglioncino e non poteva farlo, “Farò qualsiasi cosa tu voglia… _Qualsiasi cosa_ , John…”  
La postura di _Porter_ perse un po’ della sua rigidità.  
“Davvero… _qualsiasi cosa_?”, mormorò, mentre lei gli cingeva la vita con le braccia.  
“Sì”, confermò Nives, “Proprio _qualsiasi cosa_.”  
Sollevò il viso verso il suo, le labbra socchiuse in un invito inequivocabile; _Porter_ strinse le braccia attorno alla donna ed abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua bocca.  
“D’accordo…”, disse; la sua voce bassa e roca la fece fremere in profondità. Poi le labbra di _Porter_ si impadronirono delle sue e la sua lingua le oltrepassò in un bacio profondo e colmo di bramosia. Nives si sentì infiammare di desiderio e lo ricambiò con uguale bramosia, strusciandosi addosso al suo corpo. Lo sentì gemere.  
“Oh piccola…”, le mormorò sulle labbra, “Sei così desiderabile…”  
La baciò nuovamente mentre le accarezzava la schiena, giù fino alla curva delle natiche, e poi la strinse contro di sé, facendole sentire tutta l’evidenza della sua voglia di lei.  
“Non… non serve che tu lo faccia”, ansimò, “Ti aiuterò lo stesso…”  
Non era previsto nel _copione_ del sogno di Nives, dove Porter aveva semplicemente accettato la sua offerta di sesso in cambio del suo aiuto; ma ci stava, perché Porter era un uomo d’onore e non avrebbe mai approfittato di una donna in modo così meschino. Infatti la premessa della sua pronta accettazione era che anche lui era innamorato di lei.  
Cercò una frase adatta a giustificare il proseguimento verso la conclusione prevista.  
“Va bene così”, lo rassicurò, “In realtà non voglio far l’amore con te solo per farmi aiutare…”  
“Sul serio…?”, mormorò lui, chinandosi a mordicchiarle la tenera pelle della gola.  
“Sì… sì…”, boccheggiò Nives. A quel punto lui le infilò le mani sotto alla maglia; carezzevole, le fece risalire lungo i fianchi fino a posarle a coppa attorno ai suoi seni. Scoprì così che non indossava il reggiseno; gli mancò il fiato perché non se lo era aspettato. Eccitato, le sfiorò i capezzoli coi pollici, trovandoli ritti per il desiderio d’esser toccati; il gemito della donna lo eccitò ancor più. Le sollevò l’orlo della maglia e lei si scostò per permettergli di sfilarla. Prima che potesse fare altro, Nives cominciò a sbottonargli la camicia di flanella; anche lui, sotto, non indossava niente. Mentre gli spingeva l’indumento giù dalle spalle, gli prese un capezzolo tra le labbra e lo accarezzò sensualmente con la lingua; con soddisfazione, lo udì gemere.  
Liberatosi della camicia, che lasciò scivolare a terra, Richard si godette le labbra di lei sul petto ancora per qualche istante, poi si tirò indietro per aprirle i pantaloni. Nives lo lasciò fare e quando l’indumento cadde a terra lo scalciò via. Era scalza, quindi ora non indossava altro che un paio di culottes di seta nera decorate sul davanti con un piccolo fiocco rosso.  
Senza sapere che era esattamente quel che accadeva nel sogno e nella conseguente fan fiction, Richard prese in braccio Nives e la trasportò sul letto, poi si liberò dei jeans e dei boxer.  
Nives rimirò il suo stupendo fisico, sentendo torcere i suoi muscoli interni per il desiderio; prima che lui potesse adagiarsi al suo fianco, si rizzò a sedere e chiuse le dita attorno alla sua virilità svettante, accarezzandone tutta la lunghezza. L’uomo tremò ed emise un lungo gemito di piacere.  
“Attenta…”, la mise in guardia, “Così rischi di farmi perdere la testa…”  
“Esattamente quel che voglio…”, dichiarò lei, prima di chinarsi e chiudere le labbra attorno a lui. Richard sussultò e rilasciò un altro gemito.  
“Tu vuoi farmi _morire_ …!”, rantolò; lei sorrise, ma non rispose, troppo impegnata a dargli piacere. Deliziato, Richard la lasciò fare, ma quando si sentì vicino ad esplodere si sottrasse.  
“Tocca a me”, dichiarò, rauco. Si inginocchiò accanto al letto e mise Nives seduta di fronte a sé, infilandosi tra le sue gambe; poi la baciò e lentamente la accompagnò ad adagiarsi sul materasso. Dopo averle lasciato la bocca, si spostò più in basso, accarezzandole con le labbra il collo e il petto, per poi vezzeggiarle i capezzoli, prima uno e poi l’altro; frattanto le sue mani scesero lungo il suo corpo, seguendone il contorno. Ne infilò una sotto l’orlo delle culottes, toccò i riccioli scuri che ornavano la sua femminilità, scese ancora finché con le dita non trovò il suo punto più sensibile. Lo accarezzò sapientemente e Nives tremò e gemette; quel suono lo estasiò. Baciò i suoi capezzoli un’ultima volta, poi scese con la bocca sul ventre palpitante, soffermandosi un momento sull’ombelico, fino a raggiungere le mutandine; a quel punto le agganciò ai lati e le abbassò. Lei si mosse, agevolandolo, e un attimo dopo l’indumento era a terra.  
Sollevandosi leggermente, Richard si beò della vista di Nives nuda sotto di lui, distesa sul letto come una stella marina, seducente da mozzare il fiato; poi si abbassò e sfiorò il suo fiore di donna con le labbra, assaporandone il delizioso nettare.  
Sentendolo stuzzicarla in quel modo così sensuale, Nives lanciò un’esclamazione soffocata; un incendio furioso le invase il grembo. Ruotò il bacino in modo da consentirgli un miglior accesso e per tutta risposta lui la lambì ancor più profondamente. Nives si sentì quasi mancare.  
“Ti prego… ti prego…”, barbugliò.  
Richard non ce la fece a trattenersi ancora; gustando golosamente sulle labbra i suoi dolci umori, si staccò dal centro del suo corpo e raddrizzò la schiena. Afferrandola per i fianchi, si introdusse dentro di lei, muovendosi con attenzione nonostante il violento desiderio che lo divorava; non tanto di raggiungere il suo proprio piacere, ma di donarlo a Nives: udire i suoi gemiti amorosi, sentire la sua carne contrarsi attorno alla propria, guardare il suo volto trasfigurarsi nel momento culminante era un’emozione travolgente. Era sempre stato un amante generoso, ma mai era stato così tanto più importante per lui soddisfare la partner che se stesso, quanto lo era adesso.  
Nives chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatta, e lo accolse con un lamento deliziato, sollevandosi verso di lui. Richard posò le mani accanto alla testa di lei, cominciando a muoversi; la donna riaprì le palpebre e lo guardò con occhi annebbiati dal piacere, scoprendo che anche lui la stava guardando. Sentì un groppo in gola: la commuoveva profondamente che lui mantenesse un grande contatto visivo, perché questo dava ai loro amplessi una dimensione non soltanto fisica, bensì anche spirituale e sentimentale.  
Richard si ritrasse, lentamente com’era avanzato, e poi tornò ad immergersi, facendo in modo di strofinarsi contro il punto più sensibile dentro di lei.  
Nives si sentì mozzare il respiro per il piacere ed emise un suono soffocato; il suo verso amoroso emozionò indicibilmente Richard, che si sentì saltare il cuore in gola. Incoraggiato, si sollevò sulle braccia, cambiando inclinazione, ed aumentò la velocità. Strusciò ancora e ancora contro il magico bottone del piacere di lei, che si inarcò sotto di lui, gemendo. L’uomo socchiuse gli occhi mentre si godeva quei lamenti di piacere, vera musica per i suoi orecchi.  
“Piccola, sei così calda… in ogni senso…”, boccheggiò. Il complimento fu gradito alla donna almeno quanto la sensazione di lui dentro di sé mentre si muoveva sapientemente. Sentì avvicinarsi il culmine e senza rendersene conto cominciò ad emettere gemiti sempre più forti via via che aumentava il piacere; quando giunse all’acme, spalancò gli occhi e gettò un grido incredulo:  
“Ohhhh, Richaaaard!”  
“Nives…!”, sospirò lui, poi fu travolto a sua volta dall’orgasmo e sussultando si svuotò, ansimando più volte il nome di lei.  
Tremando di piacere, il respiro affannato, rimasero avvinti per lunghi istanti finché l’ondata del godimento lentamente non si ritrasse, lasciandoli momentaneamente senza forze. Richard si adagiò sopra Nives, posandole la fonte sulla fronte, e lei lo strinse a sé, passandogli le braccia dietro alla schiena. Quando infine il battito furioso dei loro cuori si fu acquietato e i respiri tornarono normali, l’uomo sollevò la testa per guardarla negli occhi. Un sorrisetto aleggiava sulle sue labbra.  
“Che hai da ridere…?”, gli chiese Nives, il tono ancora languido per il godimento.  
“Chi è Richard?”, ritorse lui sogghignando. Per un momento lei rimase confusa dalla domanda, poi ricordò il loro gioco e ridacchiò.  
“Il mio solo e unico amore”, rispose poi sottovoce. Richard sentì un groppo in gola: decisamente, non c’era pericolo che lei lo confondesse con uno dei suoi personaggi, perfino quando lo stava interpretando per lei. La baciò dolcemente.

Verso le undici e mezzo, dopo un secondo round d’amore, affamati scesero a mangiar qualcosa; in cucina, Nives tirò fuori dal frigo uova, pancetta, prosciutto, formaggio, burro e marmellata, mentre Richard prendeva dallo scaffale il pancarrè e lo metteva nel tostapane, poi si occupò delle uova, che frisse nel tegamino antiaderente assieme alla pancetta. Poco dopo si sedettero al bancone e cominciarono a mangiare.  
Mentre spalmava di burro una fetta di pane tostato, Richard sogguardò Nives.  
“Ho sentito dire che, quando due amiche si fanno confidenze riguardo ai loro uomini, sono molto spudorate”, disse, “Mi chiedevo quanto di vero ci sia in questo…”  
“Tutto”, rispose lei ridacchiando, “Noi donne sappiamo essere davvero tremende, quando parliamo liberamente di uomini.”  
“Non riesco a credere che una donna di classe come te possa parlare in modo volgare”, obiettò l’attore, perplesso.  
“Non si tratta di volgarità”, replicò Nives, “ma di essere franche e dirette. Niente giri di parole, sottintesi, doppi sensi, ma dritte al punto. Non chiedermi un esempio, però… sono discorsi che facciamo solo se siamo sicure che non ci senta nessuno, neanche altre donne.”  
“Non capisco… se sei in confidenza col tuo uomo, se ti fidi di lui, che c’è di male se lui ti sente?”, domandò Richard, corrugando la fronte senza capire. Nives si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Non è una questione di confidenza o di fiducia, è semplicemente una di quelle cose che le donne preferiscono tenere per sé. Se vuoi, per farti un esempio ti do una versione _edulcorata_ …”, finse di rivolgersi ad un’amica, “Stamattina Richard mi ha fatto l’amore in maniera favolosa. È davvero sublime, a letto...”  
Richard si sentì ardere le orecchie.  
“Ho capito”, bofonchiò, “Tranquilla, non ti chiederò mai più di essere maggiormente esplicita…!”  
Nives non riuscì a trattenere una risata: era davvero incredibile come un uomo di mondo, adulto e vaccinato come lui, che pure aveva grande esperienza di vita, potesse essere messo tanto facilmente in imbarazzo. Era proprio _adorkable_ … e questa caratteristica glielo faceva amare perfino di più, se possibile.  
Finirono di mangiare, poi tornarono in camera per trascorrere un lungo pomeriggio d’amore. Quella sera sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che cenavano insieme ed avevano deciso di ordinare delle pizze, come la prima sera, in modo da non perder tempo a cucinare.  
Entrando nella loro stanza, Richard sorprese Nives prendendola subito tra le braccia.  
“Grazie per il complimento”, le sussurrò all’orecchio, “Sappi che anche tu sei _sublime_ , a letto…”  
Sentire il suo respiro caldo contro la pelle la fece rabbrividire, mentre avvampava per l’apprezzamento che le aveva espresso. Non aveva mai pensato di essere un’amante particolarmente capace e che lui invece pensasse che fosse addirittura _sublime_ la lasciava senza parole.  
“Grazie…”, riuscì a mormorare; ed all’improvviso decise di esprimergli tutta la propria abilità. Con un sorrisetto estremamente malizioso, lo prese per mano e lo condusse a letto; la sua espressione monellesca fece immediatamente intuire a Richard le sue intenzioni e la sua virilità fremette di anticipazione, non soltanto per il piacere fisico che sapeva attenderlo tra le deliziose grinfie di Nives, bensì anche per il sentimento che nutriva per lei.  
“Ti amo”, le disse, prima di venir zittito da un bacio mozzafiato. Poi non pensò ad altro che ad essere suo.

Scesero attorno alle sette di sera; Nives chiamò la pizzeria e fece l’ordinazione.  
“Saranno qui tra quaranta minuti”, annunciò, “Che ne dici se preparo un aperitivo, mentre aspettiamo?”  
“Volentieri”, accettò Richard, “Io intanto accendo il caminetto e preparo la tavola.”  
La donna si recò in cucina, dove prese dal frigo il prosecco; lo versò nei bicchieri col ghiaccio, lo tagliò con acqua e poi lo _macchiò_ con il Campari che aveva acquistato quand’era andata a fare la spesa, facendone la varietà di aperitivo da lei prediletta.  
Tornò di là, posando il vassoio con gli aperitivi e la coppetta di salatini sul tavolino del salotto; Richard terminò velocemente di apparecchiare, poi la raggiunse. Nives gli allungò uno dei bicchieri e brindarono, poi presero un sorso.  
“Adoro vederti arruffato”, dichiarò la donna con un sorrisetto; rendendosi conto di essersi completamente dimenticato di pettinarsi, l’inglese si passò rapidamente le dita tra i capelli.

  
“Ma come”, disse, fingendo perplessità, “non dici sempre che ti piaccio di più ben sbarbato e in ordine…?  
“Confermo; ma, quel che mi piace del vederti arruffato, è sapere di esserne stata io la causa”, chiarì lei con un sorrisetto malizioso; Richard sogghignò, compiaciuto.  
Poi lo sguardo gli cadde sul grosso libro posato sul tavolino.  
“C’è un altro brano che posso leggerti?”, domandò, accennandovi. Nives seguì la direzione del suo sguardo e vide il suo romanzo preferito; gli sorrise, felice della sua offerta.  
“Se ti fa davvero piacere…”, cominciò, ed al cenno affermativo di Richard, proseguì, “Il mio terzo brano preferito è l’arrivo delle aquile durante la battaglia del Morannon…”  
“Un altro momento molto emozionante”, concordò l’attore, annuendo. Prese quindi il libro e cercò il capitolo corrispondente; come le altre volte, lo scorse e poi attaccò la lettura. Nuovamente, Nives si sentì totalmente catturata dalla sua narrazione ed ascoltò rapita la sua voce mentre recitava, più che leggere, la scena che descriveva drammaticamente lo scontro dell’esercito dei Liberi Popoli dell’Ovest contro la soverchiante forza armata di Sauron davanti all’accesso a Mordor, senza alcuna speranza di vincere, avendo come unico intento quello di distogliere l’Occhio da Frodo e Sam, impegnati a portare l’Unico Anello a Monte Fato.  
Quando terminò, Nives rimase un momento in assoluto silenzio, stentando a tornare dalla Terra di Mezzo in cui Richard l’aveva trasportata, un groppo in gola per la commozione.  
“Semplicemente eccezionale”, mormorò infine, guardando Richard, che aveva deposto il libro accanto a sé, “Se facessi un audiolibro, andrebbe letteralmente…”, s’interruppe, non sapendo come tradurre il modo di dire; rinunciandovi, completò, “In italiano diciamo _andrebbe a ruba_.”  
Lui assentì; l’espressione era strana, come spesso accade con le traduzioni letterali, ed affermava che l’audiolibro sarebbe stato rubato, tuttavia il senso era chiaro.  
“ _Volerebbe fuori dagli scaffali_ ”, suggerì.  
“Ecco, sì”, annuì lei, capendo il significato dell’espressione idiomatica, “L’audiolibro de _Il Signore degli Anelli_ letto da te farebbe un successo enorme.”  
Richard le sorrise:  
“Posso sempre registrarlo e farti un regalo.”  
Nives rimase a bocca aperta:  
“Faresti questo per me…?”  
Lui le prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra, deponendovi un bacio.  
“Per te, questo ed altro”, dichiarò. L’espressione di incredula commozione sul volto della donna gli fece sfarfallare lo stomaco.  
“Va bene, ma non pretendo _Il Signore degli Anelli_ ”, gli disse a bassa voce, “mi accontento de _Lo Hobbit_ … oppure _Le nebbie di Avalon_ di Marion Zimmer Bradley. O anche il primo libro del ciclo di _Dune_ di Frank Herbert…”  
“Ti piace _Dune_?”, trasecolò Richard, “Io lo adoro!”  
“Anch’io! Con _Fondazione_ di Asimov è il mio ciclo di fantascienza preferito”, confermò Nives. Richard aveva un sorriso a trentadue denti, tant’era felice d’aver trovato un’altra estimatrice di quei romanzi.  
“Non erano _Star Trek_ e _Guerre Stellari_?”, domandò poi, ricordando che lei gliene aveva parlato.  
“Sì, dal punto di vista televisivo e cinematografico, ma si stava parlando di letteratura.”  
“Giusto… Dimmi, quale personaggio di _Star Trek_ è il tuo preferito?”, indagò lui.  
“Della serie classica, ero innamorata di Spock!”, esclamò Nives ridendo, causando un’alzata di sopracciglio da parte di Richard, a perfetta imitazione del personaggio appena citato, mimica che fece ridere la donna ancor più forte, “Del _reboot_ , devo dire che il nuovo Kirk è molto sexy”, aggiunse poi, provocando un’altra alzata di sopracciglio di Richard, “ma il mio personaggio preferito in assoluto è Jadzia Dax di _Deep Space Nine_ , non per niente la mia alter ego trek è proprio una trill come lei: mi presento, dottoressa Elanor Yaht, ufficiale medico capo della _USS Palladium_ , trill unita con simbionte alla quinta incarnazione, e tutti gli ospiti precedenti erano uomini.”  
“Uhm… non sono poi così esperto di _Star Trek_ , non ricordo più che razza sia quella dei trill.”  
“Una razza i cui membri portano dentro di loro un altro essere”, spiegò Nives, “con cui vivono in simbiosi, e che alla morte dell’ospite passa a un altro portando con sé ricordi ed esperienze. La mio alter ego ad esempio è la quinta ospite del suo simbionte e ha quindi ricordi ed esperienze di altre quattro persone. Come ho detto, tutti uomini: un campione di arti marziali, un ballerino, un esploratore e uno scrittore…”  
“Capisco le attività”, annuì Richard, “riflettono le tue passioni: kung fu, danza, viaggi e scrittura. Ma perché tutti uomini?”, indagò, tra il divertito ed il perplesso.  
“In omaggio al mio carattere piuttosto _maschile_ , a detta di test psicologici che ho fatto da ragazza.”  
“A me sembri sempre molto femminile…”, obiettò lui. Nives gli sorrise:  
“Perché non mi hai vista incavolata nera con quel camionista da strapazzo che ho minacciato di tirar giù dal camion per suonargliele di santa ragione!”  
“Cosa, cosa??”  
“Era il periodo in cui facevo kung fu”, gli raccontò allora la donna, “e un giorno questo _grande_ idiota su un _grande_ autotreno mi taglia la strada e a momenti mi ci spiaccico contro. Ho tirato giù il finestrino e gliene ho dette di tutti i colori, ma lui invece di scusarsi – insomma, un momento di distrazione può capitare a tutti, no? – mi ha pure presa in giro. Allora gli ho urlato _guarda che ti tiro giù dal camion e rovino te e anche il tuo stramaledetto camioooon!_ ”, Nives assunse un’aria funesta e gesticolò minacciosamente mentre ringhiava la frase in un tono da far rizzare i capelli in testa a Richard, poi proseguì tranquillamente, “In realtà ero calmissima, ma ho finto di essere furiosa per impressionarlo. Infatti il camionista mi ha guardata con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, ha ingranato la marcia ed è partito a razzo. Non ti dico la faccia degli altri automobilisti presenti… Avevo venticinque anni ed ero tutta bellina vestita e truccata da ufficio, e lui era il classico camionista grande e grosso e brutto…”, concluse ridendo.  
“E magari pure puzzolente!”, sogghignò Richard, ammirato, “Avevo intuito che, sotto il tuo aspetto così dolce e femminile, si cela l’animo di una guerriera, ma non mi ero mai raffigurato una situazione in cui sarebbe venuto fuori…”  
“Non succede spesso”, ammise lei, “Io sono assolutamente per il quieto vivere; ma se mi pestano un piede mi arrabbio, se poi lo pestano a una persona a cui tengo divento una iena.”  
Richard rammentò come lei aveva reagito quando era arrivato il messaggio di Beatrice che le raccontava dell’inqualificabile comportamento dei suoi genitori ed annuì:  
“Vale anche per me”, ammise, “Non perdo facilmente le staffe, ma quando succede è meglio starmi alla larga…”  
“Se il modo in cui reciti le scene in cui i tuoi personaggi si arrabbiano è un indizio, è sicuramente meglio darsela a gambe”, commentò Nives, in tono convinto.  
In quel momento suonarono alla porta. Nives andò ad aprire, dopo essersi assicurata che fosse davvero il fattorino della pizzeria; tornò coi due cartoni e assieme a Richard andò a ripassare velocemente le pizze nel forno.  
“E da bere?”, domandò Richard, pronto a prendere quello che lei gli avrebbe indicato.  
“Un rosso leggero di nome Tai…”  
“Abbiamo mai bevuto due volte lo stesso tipo di vino?”, chiese lui ridendo piano mentre apriva il cartone dove erano riposti i vini rossi. Nives scosse la testa, ridendo a sua volta:  
“No, ho posto cura di non far doppioni per farti assaggiare la maggior varietà possibile.”  
Prese l’apribottiglie dal cassetto e fece per voltarsi per occuparsi di stappare il vino, ma sorprendendola Richard l’abbracciò da dietro e la strinse, affondando il naso tra i suoi capelli.  
“Ti ho già detto che ti amo, oggi?”, le domandò con voce bassa e tenera. Lei si sentì letteralmente sciogliere tra le sue braccia.  
“Sì, me l’hai detto già alcune volte”, sospirò, ricordando i momenti in cui era accaduto, “ma non è che mi dispiaccia se me lo ripeti…”, si girò e gli mise le braccia al collo, “Anch’io ti amo, Richard”, aggiunse, inclinando la testa per offrirgli le labbra. Lui si chinò e la baciò profondamente, con infinita tenerezza. Nives si sentì volare in paradiso, ancor più di quando lui le faceva raggiungere le più alte vette del piacere; ma era reale, questo uomo così meraviglioso…?, si domandò col cuore che batteva forte. Ancora stentava a crederci; forse non ci sarebbe riuscita mai.  
Quando le loro labbra si separarono, si strinse a lui, infinitamente grata al destino per aver reso reale il suo sogno di _fangirl_ , di averlo reso addirittura ancor più bello del suo sogno più bello.  
Percependo la sua commozione, Richard la tenne stretta tra le braccia; capiva fin troppo bene quanto lei fosse emotivamente fragile, nei confronti del loro amore, dopo quel che gli aveva raccontato della sua depressione, e intendeva far di tutto per tenerla rassicurata, giorno per giorno, ora per ora se necessario.  
Anche lui comunque era immensamente grato al destino per avergli finalmente fatto incontrare la sua donna, l’altra metà di se stesso. A quarantatre anni suonati, aveva cominciato a dubitare che esistesse, e invece ecco che, una sera a teatro, i loro occhi si erano incrociati e lui aveva capito d’averla infine trovata. La sensazione era stata talmente strana che inizialmente non aveva voluto riconoscerla, ma erano bastate pochi giorni assieme a lei per farlo arrendere all’evidenza.  
“Ora è meglio se togliamo le pizze dal forno”, mormorò infine Nives, staccandosi da lui, “non vorrei mai che si bruciassero…”  
“Meglio di no… abbiamo bisogno di ripristinare le energie spese oggi”, commentò Richard ridacchiando, “Apri il vino, io tolgo le pizze dal forno.”  
Portarono pizze e vino in tavola e si sedettero a mangiare.  
“Ma dimmi, qual è il _tuo_ personaggio trek preferito?”, indagò Nives,  
“Il capitano Picard”, rispose Richard con sicurezza, “Mi piace il suo equilibrio tra audacia e diplomazia, empatia e fermezza, la sua lealtà, la sua affidabilità…”  
“In effetti, ti assomiglia un po’”, considerò Nives, colpita da quel pensiero.  
“Tu dici?”, fece l’attore britannico, “Mmh, penso di essere più spiritoso di lui, però…”  
“Questo certamente, a volte in effetti è troppo serio. E per quanto riguarda _Guerre Stellari_?”  
“Certamente Yoda; ma io mio alter ego è un pilota di caccia della Repubblica”, dichiarò Richard sogghignando, riferendosi ovviamente alla porticina da lui recitata in quella famosa saga. Nives ridacchiò.  
“Io invece sono una Cavaliera Jedi”, gli confidò.  
“E di _Doctor Who_ cosa mi dici?”, indagò l’attore, prendendo un sorso di vino, “È la mia serie tv preferita…”  
Nives annuì: era logico che lui, come inglese, avesse una predilezione per quella serie, che era una delle più longeve al mondo, un vero mito del genere fantascientifico  
“L’ho seguito solo saltuariamente”, rispose, “Il mio primo Dottore è stato Quattro, Tom Baker… mi faceva morire dal ridere con quella sia sciarpa chilometrica!”, rise piano, “Ho visto quasi tutte le sue puntate, poi ho perso di vista la serie. L’ho ritrovata pochi anni fa con il bel David Tennant che interpretava Dieci: anche lui mi faceva ridere molto perché ha quel suo buffo modo di sgranare gli occhi. Quando Matt Smith l’ha sostituito con Undici, sono stata abbastanza soddisfatta, ma poi per problemi d’orario ho dovuto lasciar perdere”, scosse la testa, “Quando ho saputo che Sylvester McCoy ovvero Radagast ha fatto anche lui il Dottore, mi è spiaciuto non averlo mai visto in quei panni…”  
“Oh, è stato grandioso”, sorrise Richard, “Ha saputo dare un taglio molto spiritoso al suo Sette, laddove altri sono stati fin troppo seriosi.”  
“Sì, posso immaginarlo”, commentò Nives, “Mi è sembrato una persona con un grande senso dell’umorismo ed è bello che gli abbiano permesso di portare questa sua caratteristica nel personaggio che interpretava”, sorrise, “Come ho detto, sarei felicissima di vederti nei panni del Dottore, secondo me eclisseresti tutti i precedenti.”  
“Oh andiamo, non esagerare…”, cominciò Richard; s’interruppe vedendola lanciargli una finta occhiataccia, così corresse il tiro, “Grazie; non so se oscurerei gli altri, ma certamente darei il massimo.”  
“Come fai sempre”, considerò la donna.  
Chiacchierarono ancora di fantascienza, passando dai telefilm ai film – entrambi adoravano _Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo_ e _ET_ , oltre a _Guerre Stellari_ – e alla letteratura, tra Asimov, Herbert, Clark, Heinlein e altri, scoprendo che, per la maggior parte, piacevano loro le stesse cose, ma che in alcune avevano gusti diversi.  
“Ma la mia saga letteraria preferita in assoluto rimane la Terra di Mezzo”, affermò Nives alla fine, “La amo così tanto che, se dovessi scegliere un altro mondo in cui stare, sarebbe proprio lì. Come sai, nel tolkienverso sono Nerwen la Verde”, concluse con un sorriso, “che, per inciso, ha un’avventura con Thorin Scudodiquercia!”, aggiunse d’impulso. Poco alla volta, era ora che svelasse a Richard l’esistenza della sua fan fiction tolkieniana. E delle altre a lui dedicate, quella del suo sogno su di lui come Richard Armitage e quella sul suo personaggio, il sergente John Porter, di cui proprio quel mattino avevano fatto una _rivisitazione_. Oramai non c’era più motivo per tenerglielo nascosto…  
“Sul serio?”, fece Richard, lusingato, “Chissà perché non mi sorprende affatto…”, soggiunse sogghignando, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano di malizia.  
“Ora non montarti troppo la testa, Armitage!”, lo redarguì lei, ridendo; vedendolo assumere la sua tipica espressione _adorkable_ , rise più forte, “Lo so, sei troppo modesto per farlo… ed è uno dei motivi per cui ti amo così tanto”, concluse, accarezzandogli un braccio. Per tutta risposta, lui le prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra, guardandola con un’aria così adorante che Nives si sentì letteralmente squagliare sulla sedia.  
Rigovernarono in fretta, impazienti di tornare in camera per trascorrere la loro ultima notte insieme a Cortina. Una volta di sopra, Nives andò in bagno a prepararsi per la notte; quando tornò in camera, trovò che Richard aveva acceso il caminetto e spento le luci, in modo che l’unico chiarore fosse quello mutevole delle fiamme. Lei indossava la romantica camicia da notte verde che aveva usato anche a Londra – non che fosse mai riuscita a tenerla addosso per più di qualche minuto. Richard la guardò con ardente ammirazione.

  
Neanche stavolta la camicia da notte le rimase addosso a lungo.


	9. Capitolo IX: Lunedì 5 gennaio 2015

 

Capitolo IX: Lunedì 5 gennaio 2015

Nives si svegliò ed accanto a sé percepì il calore del corpo di Richard. Rendendosi conto che infine l’ultimo giorno di quella meravigliosa vacanza era giunto, si sentì stringere il cuore, ma scacciò la sensazione con rabbia: non voleva guastare le ultime ore del loro soggiorno a Cortina con il pensiero che sarebbero stati separati per un periodo indefinito prima di ritrovarsi. Dopotutto, quello che contava era che _si sarebbero ritrovati_. Non era l’ultima volta, per la miseria, si disse con fermezza, deglutendo furiosamente il nodo di pianto in fondo alla gola, sintomo della depressione che tentava sempre di prendere il sopravvento; ma non gliel’avrebbe permesso, adesso aveva Richard, l’uomo più fantastico che potesse sognare, e lui era il miglior antidoto alla depressione che potesse esistere.  
Si alzò facendo il più piano possibile perché non voleva svegliarlo; era nuda – con Richard dormiva spesso così – e rabbrividì nella camera fredda. Si recò di corsa in bagno, dove i previdenti architetti avevano installato un termosifone molto grande che riscaldava bene la stanza; fece una rapida doccia, poi si asciugò e si mise una goccia di profumo. Indossò un accappatoio e tornò in camera, dove trovò la luce accesa e Richard sdraiato di pancia dove poco prima era coricata lei. L’espressione ancora assonnata, l’attore britannico la guardò.  
“ _Buongiorno, dolcezza mia_ ”, mormorò in italiano con il suo piccolo, adorabile sorriso.  
“ _Buongiorno a te, amore mio adorato_ ”, replicò lei, lasciando cadere a terra l’accappatoio. Richard spalancò gli occhi, improvvisamente ben sveglio, e la ammirò tutta.  
“Sei bellissima… ma così prenderai freddo…”  
“Hai ragione”, ridacchiò lei, infilandosi prontamente sotto le coperte, “Scaldami tu…”  
Lui non se lo fece certo ripetere.

Dopo l’amore, Richard indugiò dentro Nives, riluttante a separarsi da lei. Le ricoprì il volto di baci, terminando sulle sue morbide labbra, dove si trattenne a lungo.  
“Vorrei poter fermare il tempo”, mormorò con un sospiro.  
“Anch’io”, rispose lei, “ma purtroppo non è possibile… Non pensiamoci e godiamoci invece ogni minuto che ci rimane…”  
Non scesero a far colazione, preferendo rimanere a letto. Per un po’ si scambiarono tenere coccole, poi fecero nuovamente l’amore, lentamente per farlo durare a lungo. Infine parlarono del loro prossimo incontro.  
“L’invito per pasqua a casa dei miei è sempre valido”, le ricordò, “Mamma e papà sarebbero davvero molto felici di averti loro ospite, e mio fratello e la sua famiglia non vedono l’ora di conoscerti.”  
“Sono onorata del loro invito”, rispose Nives, lieta di sentirglielo dire, “Penso di potermi prendere un paio di giorni di ferie, in modo da trascorrere almeno tre giorni interi insieme a te… potrei partire il venerdì sera, dormire a Londra e poi stare dai tuoi sabato, domenica e lunedì, e ripartire il martedì. Che ne dici?”  
“Magnifico! Mi organizzerò con i miei impegni lavorativi in modo da essere anch’io a Londra il venerdì sera e ripartire il martedì”, la baciò, “Ogni settimana, ogni giorno senza di te mi sembrerà eterno”, dichiarò. Pensando alla loro ormai prossima separazione, a Nives venne il magone e le lacrime le punsero gli occhi; poi ricordò qualcosa che Beatrice le aveva detto a suo tempo.  
“Anche per me l’attesa sarà eterna… ma questo renderà soltanto più bello il nostro prossimo incontro”, gli fece notare sottovoce. Lui ci pensò sopra un momento, poi annuì.  
“Hai ragione”, ammise, “Hai assolutamente ragione…”

Erano le undici e mezzo passate quando Richard e Nives scesero. La donna aveva già preparato il bagaglio, perché la partenza era fissata per le tre del pomeriggio, in modo da arrivare comodamente a casa per cena.  
Prepararono il consueto _brunch_ , poi si sedettero a tavola. Entrambi erano rattristati per l’imminente distacco, ma si sforzarono di non darlo a vedere per non rovinarsi le ultimissime ore insieme e mangiarono conversando piacevolmente.  
Infine, inevitabilmente, venne l’ora della partenza. Dopo aver caricato il bagaglio, Nives e Richard si abbracciarono e baciarono lungamente; solo dopo molti minuti riuscirono a trovare la forza di staccarsi. Col cuore pesante ed un’ultima carezza, Richard lasciò andare Nives e l’aiutò a salire in macchina, poi chiuse la portiera; infine azionò il telecomando per aprire il portone del garage. Lentamente, Nives fece retromarcia per uscire, poi girò l’auto e iniziò a scendere la strada privata per raggiungere la provinciale che l’avrebbe condotta dapprima nel centro di Cortina e poi verso Ponte nelle Alpi, fino al bivio dove avrebbe preso per Belluno e Feltre.  
Nives si concentrò sulla guida per tenere sotto controllo la tristezza della separazione dal suo innamorato. Dapprima fu abbastanza facile, ma dopo un po’ la sua mente cominciò a rimuginare; per non demoralizzarsi completamente, quindi, Nives pensò di chiamare la sua amica _gemella_ , sicura che sarebbe stata ascoltata e capita.  
Beatrice rispose al terzo squillo.  
“Ciao sorellina!”, la salutò con voce allegra, “Allora, com’è andata?”  
“Magnificamente”, rispose Nives, “È stata la settimana più bella della mia vita”, aggiunse con un sospiro, sforzandosi di non far tremolare la voce nonostante si sentisse sull’orlo del pianto.  
“Sono felicissima per te”, dichiarò Beatrice, “Ti invidio da morire, sai? Nel senso migliore del termine, ovviamente.”  
“Grazie… Solo che adesso ci rivedremo a pasqua, è tantissimo tempo…”  
“Caspita… Certo, obiettivamente è vero, ma pensaci: l’uomo dei tuoi sogni è tuo, ci avresti mai creduto? Non vale forse la pena dover fare un sacrificio, vederlo poco, ma sapere che è tuo, tuo e di nessun’altra?”  
Nives ingoiò il groppo che le ostruiva la gola.  
“Hai ragione”, ammise, “ma è così dura dover stare senza di lui…”  
“Solo fisicamente”, le ricordò l’altra, “ma sai che sentimentalmente siete sempre insieme… Io invece sono proprio sola, Lee me lo posso soltanto sognare…”  
La tristezza nella voce dell’amica era evidente e Nives si sentì molto egoista.  
“Hai ragione” ripeté, rammentando quando anche lei poteva solamente sognare, “Devo imparare a guardare il lato migliore della cosa, ovvero il fatto che, a dispetto della distanza e del fatto che ci vediamo poco, sto con un uomo stupendo che, oltretutto, è pure un attore famoso.”  
“Ecco, brava: pensiero positivo, è sempre fondamentale”, affermò Beatrice, “Dai, che mi racconti di piccante…?”, domandò poi, con la sfacciataggine che soltanto un’amica intima poteva permettersi.  
Nives ridacchiò, arrossendo leggermente mentre ricordava.  
“Ho raccontato a Richard d’aver scritto una fan fiction su Porter”, le confidò, “e lui si è offerto di recitare con me la scena d’amore. Ero un poco imbarazzata, anche perché non volevo che pensasse che lo confondo col personaggio, ma lui ha insistito affermando che sarebbe stato divertente. Anche per lui era la prima volta, per inciso… E sai una cosa? È stato _veramente_ divertente!”  
Beatrice rise:  
“Siete proprio due _monellacci_!”  
“Non avrei mai pensato di fare una cosa del genere”, affermò Nives, “Con Richard, continuo a fare cose che non mi sono mai sognata di fare col mio ex marito.”  
“Oh? Oltre al gioco di ruolo sexy, che avete combinato?”, indagò la pordenonese.  
“Abbiamo fatto l’amore davanti al caminetto acceso…”  
“Cielo, che romantico!!”  
“…e nella vasca dell’idromassaggio…”  
“Oh, ma vi siete dati parecchio da fare, vedo…!”  
Nives sbottò a ridere, grata all’altra donna per la sua capacità di tirarla su di morale. Sperò che, presto, anche lei trovasse l’uomo della sua vita, così come lo aveva trovato lei.  
Chiacchierarono ancora per un pezzo, poi, quando Nives era oramai arrivata a Belluno, si salutarono.

Quando l’auto di Nives fu scomparsa in lontananza, Richard, che era rimasto a guardarla allontanarsi, si girò e tornò lentamente in garage, chiuse il portone e salì di sopra. Teneva lo sguardo basso, come soleva fare quando era molto turbato, le spalle curve come sotto un peso.  
“Ho bisogno di bere qualcosa di forte”, borbottò tra sé in tono sordo.  
Andò in salotto e prese dal bar una bottiglietta monodose di brandy, poi si sedette e bevve un sorso. Gli sembrava che si fosse spenta la luce del mondo, e che anche il suo calore se ne fosse andato tutto. Aveva quasi voglia di ubriacarsi, ma non avrebbe mai voluto che Nives, quando gli avrebbe telefonato una volta giunta a casa, lo udisse in quelle condizioni. E poi, non aveva certo voglio d’aver mal di testa, la mattina dopo quando sarebbe andato a sciare. Fece una smorfia: dubitava che ne avrebbe avuto voglia ma, se non fosse stato così, avrebbe accuratamente evitato di farlo sapere a Nives, altrimenti l’avrebbe fatta sentire in colpa, perché avrebbe pensato d’avergli rovinato la vacanza. Se avesse deciso di starsene rintanato in casa, si sarebbe tenuto la cosa per sé e le avrebbe lasciato credere che andava tutto bene: per niente al mondo avrebbe voluto che Nives stesse male per lui.  
Bevve un altro sorso, elaborando l’ultimo pensiero. Se all’inizio aveva avuto qualche timore che si trattasse soltanto di un’infatuazione, nata magari dal suo profondo desiderio di trovare l’anima gemella, adesso sapeva che non era così, che era innamorato per davvero, perché pensava più a lei che a se stesso: era infatti quello il vero significato di _voler bene_ a qualcuno: volere il _suo_ bene, non il proprio. L’amore è altruista, si pensa prima all’altra persona che a se stessi. Il rischio è che l’altra persona ne approfitti, se non ti ama altrettanto. Gli era già capitato, in passato; ma _sentiva_ che con Nives era al sicuro, perché lei non avrebbe mai approfittato di lui. Le delusioni portano alla diffidenza, a trattenersi, a non lasciarsi andare completamente al sentimento; ma con Nives aveva sentito fin da subito che poteva affidarle il suo cuore senza timore che lo calpestasse. Aveva capito soltanto l’altro ieri il motivo di questa sua immediata fiducia in lei: aveva sofferto orribilmente per amore, più di lui, e lui l’aveva in qualche modo percepito. Lei sapeva che lui l’amava, ma aveva talmente tanta paura di un’altra delusione che aveva bisogno che lui la rassicurasse in continuazione. E il bello era che non mi stancava mai di dirle quanto l’amava. Vedere i suoi occhi splendere ogni volta che glielo ripeteva era la sensazione più bella del mondo, perfino più del sesso; che pure, con lei, era grandioso.

Nives arrivò a casa che erano quasi le sei e mezzo; stanca e di nuovo rattristata per la separazione da Richard, parcheggiò e scaricò il bagaglio, poi salì al suo appartamento e lo chiamò.  
“Tutto bene, piccola?”, le chiese lui in tono leggermente preoccupato, “Cominciavo a stare in ansia…”  
“Ho dovuto attraversare molti centri abitati”, gli raccontò, “Traffico, semafori rossi, vigili, e naturalmente quelli che vanno ad andatura da lumaca dove non si può sorpassare, tutto ha contribuito a rallentarmi. Comunque sono arrivata sana e salva”, gli assicurò.  
“Meno male… Sarai stanca: vai a riposare, adesso.”  
“Sì, mi faccio una tazza di tè, do un’occhiata alle e-mail e poi andrò a dormire… senza di te, purtroppo…”, concluse Nives sospirando mestamente. Anche Richard sospirò.  
“Ho già nostalgia di te”, le disse piano.  
“E io di te…”  
Con riluttanza, poco dopo conclusero la conversazione; Nives poi telefonò al padre per informarlo d’essere tornata sana e salva. Luigi fu felice di sentirla e le ricordò che il giorno dopo l’aspettava a pranzo.  
Dopo aver disfatto la valigia e messo a lavare i panni che lo necessitavano, Nives si preparò un infuso aromatico ed accese il computer. Non aveva un filo di fame, ma aveva mangiato fin troppo durante quella settimana e un po’ di digiuno non le avrebbe certo fatto male. Controllò le e-mail senza trovare niente di particolare, poi diede un’occhiata ai suoi account Twitter e Facebook. In uno dei gruppi di fan di Richard di cui faceva parte trovò un post che la amareggiò: qualcuna aveva messo una sua foto con Richard alla première londinese e scritto _Ha pure i denti storti… ma che cesso di donna è andato a pescare??_ Nives era consapevole di non essere neanche lontanamente bella come le attrici, cantanti e modelle che bazzicavano il _jet set_ internazionale, tutt’al più poteva definirsi _carina_ , ma che la etichettassero addirittura un _cesso_ le fece male. Alcuni commenti concordavano, anche in toni feroci, mentre altri la difendevano; in particolare in particolare la sua amica _feisbucchiana_ che l’aveva già difesa in un altro gruppo, aveva risposto in maniera brusca alla sua denigratrice. Poi era intervenuta l’admin – anche lei un’amica _feisbucchiana_ di Nives – che in tono pacato ma fermo aveva ricordato a tutte che la fortunata donna che era riuscita a conquistare Richard era _una di loro_ , una _fangirl_ come tutte loro, una donna normalissima che aveva avuto una fortuna immensa, e che perciò non c’era motivo di pretendere che fosse bellissima, ricca e famosa, anzi era una donna in cui tutte loro potevano identificarsi, una donna che le faceva sognare che poteva succedere anche a loro. Terminava ammonendo l’istigatrice a smetterla di suscitare simili vespai, pena venir bannata dal gruppo. Ciò aveva posto fine al battibecco.  
Nives sospirò: avrebbe dovuto imparare a gestire questa cosa. Fin dall’inizio aveva temuto che le scaricassero addosso merda per pura invidia, ma saperlo e vederlo di persona erano due cose diverse. Il senso di abbattimento che provava già per la separazione da Richard ne era rafforzato e non le faceva certamente bene.  
Poi rammentò l’incontro di Richard con Silvia Prada; presa da curiosità forse insana, fece una ricerca su Google e trovò il profilo Twitter della figlia della famosa stilista, che aveva twittato _Ho incontrato Richard Armitage a Cortina, gran bel fico, peccato sia fidanzato con questa_ e in allegato aveva messo una sua foto fatta a Londra durante la première de _La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate_. Seguiva un altro commento che diceva _è proprio insignificante, non vi pare? Mi chiedo dove abbia raccattato un simile spaventapasseri…_  
A Nives saltò la mosca al naso e le venne voglia di _followare_ la Prada unicamente per risponderle male, ma si trattenne: sarebbe stato inutile e improduttivo e le avrebbe soltanto attirato l’ira delle _fangirl_ idiote della sua risma. Non aveva nessuna voglia di litigare con delle cretine, così lasciò perdere.  
Terminò di bere il suo infuso, poi andò a dormire, stanca, un po’ infelice, ma con tanta, tanta speranza nel cuore.

Martedì 6 gennaio 2015

Il mattino seguente, Richard si svegliò e si sentì terribilmente solo. Prese il cellulare e mandò un sms a Nives: _Cortina non è più la stessa senza di te. Ti amo tanto._  
Pochi minuti dopo ricevette la risposta: _Anch’io ti amo tanto…_ Seguivano tre cuori, poi _E ora vai a fare colazione, poi vai a sciare. Non azzardarti a non farlo perché ti senti giù di morale!_  
Richard sorrise emozionato, il cuore colmo d’amore per questa donna stupenda che pensava sempre a lui e al suo benessere.  
_Signora sì, signora! Ora capisco perché il tuo amico dei Ranger ti definiva un colonnello LOL_  
Lei gli rispose con una linguaccia e un bacio.  
Con un sospiro, Richard si alzò, si vestì e scese a prepararsi un sostanzioso breakfast all’inglese; nonostante la propria riluttanza, visto il fermo incoraggiamento di Nives decise di recarsi sulle piste da sci e provare a fare qualche discesa; se si fosse sentito troppo svogliato, avrebbe tagliato corto e sarebbe tornato allo chalet, ma almeno doveva provarci, per rispetto alla sua innamorata.

Nives trascorse la Befana col padre, che aveva preparato un ottimo pranzo. Luigi si informò discretamente sull’andamento della sua vacanza a Cortina e fu lieto di apprendere che la figlia era stata – queste furono le sue parole – _meravigliosamente bene_. Era molto contento per lei e anche molto sollevato: dopo la morte di Tina, il pensiero che, quando anche lui se ne sarebbe andato, Nives sarebbe rimasta completamente sola, via via che il tempo passava gli era diventato sempre più intollerabile. Ora che la figlia aveva trovato questo attore britannico – che oltre ad essere un bell’uomo, pareva anche gentile e veramente innamorato di lei – si sentiva confortato. Sperava di conoscerlo presto e di avere la conferma definitiva che lui si sarebbe preso cura della sua piccola per il resto della vita. Non come aveva fatto Emilio – pace all’anima sua – che l’aveva abbandonata per nessun motivo…  
La ascoltò raccontargli dello chalet, del centro benessere di cui era dotato, dei caminetti in tutte le stanze da letto, dei tanti complimenti che aveva ricevuto per le sue doti di cuoca e di sommelier.  
“Scommetto che, dopo aver assaggiato la tua cucina, Riccardo non riuscirà a mangiar nient’altro ugualmente di gusto”, commentò con un sorriso.  
“È quel che ha detto”, confermò Nives ridendo, “Temo di averlo rovinato…”  
“Sono contento per te”, affermò Luigi, che naturalmente era fermamente convinto che la figlia meritasse un uomo che l’amasse incondizionatamente, “Pensi che potrò conoscere Riccardo abbastanza presto?”, si informò; non era sua intenzione pressare Nives in tal senso, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto incontrare quest’uomo che pareva essere capace di rendere la figlia tanto felice.  
Nives rimase un poco interdetta: aveva cominciato a pensarci – dopotutto, presentare Richard a suo padre era il logico passo successivo nella loro relazione – ma non si aspettava quella domanda da parte del padre.  
“Non saprei”, rispose lentamente, “Nei prossimi tre mesi Richard sarà a Toronto per girare una serie poliziesca, troppo lontano per pensare di vederci. Poi pensiamo di vederci dai suoi, a Leicester, per Pasqua…”  
Luigi fece una smorfia dispiaciuta:  
“Queste separazioni così lunghe non finiranno col stufarti? O stufare lui?”, domandò preoccupato, rammentando il periodo in cui era stato separato da Tina quando era dovuto partire per la Svizzera in cerca di un lavoro che non riusciva a trovare in Italia.  
“Sono pesanti”, ammise Nives, “ma per fortuna la tecnologia aiuta…e pensiamo piuttosto a quanto più entusiasmante è ritrovarsi ogni volta.”  
“Questo certamente”, ammise il padre, di nuovo ricordando la propria storia, quando Tina lo aveva raggiunto in Svizzera, “Spero solo che non vi stancherete, con l’andar del tempo…”  
Nives fece per protestare, ma poi tacque: in fondo, non poteva prevedere il futuro. Un anno, dieci anni, tutta la vita… chi poteva saperlo? Tutto quel che sapeva, era che ce l’avrebbe messa tutta per far funzionare il suo rapporto con Richard, ma il suo cuore era diviso tra la certezza istintiva che anche Richard avrebbe fatto altrettanto e il timore che qualcosa poteva andar storto; questo la disturbava, ma era una conseguenza del modo in cui l’aveva trattata Emilio e ci sarebbe voluto un tempo molto lungo di _tutto bene_ perché se la facesse passare…

Settimane e mesi seguenti

Il giorno successivo Nives riprese la solita routine: lavoro, casa, corso di danza del ventre, amici, scrivere, chattare con Beatrice. Due giorni dopo, Richard lasciò Cortina, facendo una capatina a casa prima dell’impegno in Canada.  
Il 13 gennaio venne dato l’annuncio ufficiale che Richard Armitage avrebbe partecipato a sei puntate della serie  _Hannibal_ nel ruolo di Francis Dolarhyde detto _The Red Dragon._  
“Molte tue fan che conosco sono entusiaste di questa notizia”, disse Nives a Richard la sera seguente, quando si sentirono via Skype; lui era ancora in Inghilterra, ma sarebbe partito il giorno dopo per Toronto. Dal monitor, l’attore la scrutò attentamente.  
“Ma tu no, vero?”, domandò a bassa voce. Nives fece una smorfia: non intendeva mentirgli facendogli credere che l’idea di lui nei panni di un feroce serial killer necrofilo le piacesse.  
“No, infatti”, ammise, “ma sono sicura che la tua interpretazione farà dimenticare sia Ralph Fiennes che Tom Noonan…”, sorrise nel vederlo inarcare un sopracciglio, sorpreso, “Sì, mi sono documentata. Anche se un tuo ruolo non mi piace, voglio comunque saperne di più. E poi ho letto meraviglie di Bryan Fuller, l’ideatore della serie…”  
“Sì, è un grande”, confermò Richard, “Devo dire che è soprattutto per lui che ho accettato questo ruolo, perché è da molto che volevo lavorare con lui… Anche Lee ha lavorato con lui, nella serie _Pushing Daisies_ , è stato molto contento dell’esperienza”, fece una pausa, “Cambiando discorso, la Warner Brothers ha deciso di mandarmi a Beijing con Peter Jackson per la première cinese de _La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate_ …”  
“In Cina??”, si sgomentò Nives, “Fai attenzione… Fate attenzione tutti e due, per favore, non è un Paese che mi ispiri molta fiducia…”  
“Temi per la nostra sicurezza?”, indagò Richard, un po’ perplesso.  
“Sì… probabilmente è solo una mia paranoia, ma… insomma, promettimi che farete attenzione.”  
“Te lo prometto, amore, non preoccuparti. Ci sarà sicuramente un ottimo servizio di sicurezza, i cinesi non scherzano su queste cose…”  
“Ne sono certa”, affermò la donna, cercando di calmarsi, “Per quando è prevista questa première?”  
“Il 18, in pratica domani parto per Toronto, ci sto due giorni – giusto il tempo di incontrare Bryan e il resto della troupe e del cast – e poi riparto per Beijing; Pete mi raggiungerà là provenendo dalla Nuova Zelanda.”  
“Un bello stress…”, mormorò Nives, di nuovo preoccupata, sebbene per un altro motivo.  
“Ci sono abituato”, la rassicurò lui.  
“Immagino di sì… come quando hai dovuto sacrificare un fine settimana di riposo durante _The Crucible_ per andare a New York per la première di _Into the Storm_ ”, rammentò lei, “Dovrai dormire a pezzi e bocconi, non è molto sano… Ricordo d’aver visto una tua foto con Peter e Martin Freeman addormentati su un divano, durante non so più quale première.”

  
“Non è sano, è vero, ma fortunatamente non succede poi così spesso”, le assicurò Richard con un sorriso tranquillizzante, “Piuttosto, hai visto che Marlise Boland ti ha citato, sul suo blog?”  
“No… dove?”, domandò Nives, sorpresa.  
“Il mio nome è in lizza per il suo premio come _miglior artista britannico_ e anche come _miglior attore britannico in un film_ , con Thorin”, le spiegò lui, “L’anno scorso ho vinto come miglior artista, vediamo quest’anno come va… Comunque lei fa il tuo nome nella mia presentazione definendoti la mia _fidanzata italiana_.”  
Nives arrossì: la definizione di _fidanzata_ – un titolo che implicava una promessa di matrimonio che non era ancora mai stata discussa tra loro – la imbarazzava, anche se lui pareva prenderla con totale _nonchalance_.  
“Poi vado a vedere…”, disse debolmente. Ancora una volta Richard la scrutò, ma non riuscì a capire cosa fosse a metterla a disagio.  
“Non ti fa piacere vedere il tuo nome dato in pasto al pubblico, vero?”, tentò. Nives scosse la testa:  
“Dovrò farci l’abitudine… sapevo che sarebbe successo, dopo che fossimo usciti allo scoperto, ma naturalmente _sapere_ una cosa e _sperimentarla_ sono due cose diverse”, ammise con una smorfia.  
“Posso immaginare che tutte queste chiacchiere pubbliche sul nostro rapporto ti inquietino”, commentò Richard, “Non che facciano molto piacere neppure a me, ma è lo scotto da pagare per la notorietà. Comunque, non discuterò mai la nostra storia su Twitter, nonostante le centinaia di domande che mi fanno: come personaggio pubblico, ho pochissima privacy, ma quella poca che mi lasciano, me la tengo stretta. Al massimo rispondo a qualche domanda in un’intervista, ma anche quella soltanto se concordata in anticipo. A proposito, Marlise mi ha scritto che vorrebbe intervistarci via Skype, se anche tu sei d’accordo.”  
La guardò interrogativamente e Nives annuì:  
“Beh, gliel’abbiamo promesso a Londra… Dovrà chiamarmi in pausa pranzo, quando per me è sera, come facevamo quando tu eri a Los Angeles”, concluse.  
“Glielo dirò. Posso darle la tua e-mail? Così ti metti d’accordo direttamente con lei.”  
“Ma certo…”  
Nives era agitata: un’intervista da parte di una giornalista internazionale come Marlise Boland e su una piattaforma giornalistica mondiale come il suo blog… Roba da farle torcere lo stomaco. Si chiese preoccupata se davvero sarebbe riuscita ad abituarsi a quel tipo di esposizione mediatica.  
Richard, con l’occhio dell’attore addestrato a cogliere le minime variazioni d’espressione, notò la sua tensione.  
“Non sei obbligata, amore”, le disse dolcemente. L’italiana sospirò.  
“Lo so… ma sarebbe soltanto rimandare l’inevitabile. Potrei rifiutarmi di rilasciare interviste a chicchessia, ma questo mi renderebbe antipatica all’Armitage Army, dove già ci sono molte mie detrattrici…”  
S’interruppe perché lui si era accigliato.  
“Hai letto cose sgradevoli su di te?”  
Nives esitò; non voleva dargli delle inutili preoccupazioni, ma neppure voleva mentirgli.  
“Sì, ma so che sono stupidaggini… inoltre penso d’avere almeno altrettante sostenitrici”, dichiarò, “che non esitano a difendermi. Molte tue fan si identificano con me e sono entusiaste che una _fangirl_ come loro sia riuscita a conquistare il tuo cuore…”, gli sorrise con amore, “e la suddetta _fangirl_ continua a sentirsi come in un sogno…”  
Richard avvicinò il viso alla webcam, riempiendo lo schermo; i suoi occhi azzurri erano colmi di tenerezza.  
“Vale anche per me, mia dolce ragazza italiana…”  
Nives venne colta da una voglia irrefrenabile di strapazzarlo di coccole: ma come faceva a essere così _perfetto_? E poi si stupiva che lei continuasse a sentirsi come in un sogno? Era tutta _colpa sua_! Sorridendo, gli mandò un bacio.

La reazione di Richard alla notizia che avevano detto cose poco carine sulla sua Nives non si fece attendere: poco dopo aver concluso la conversazione, pubblicò un tweet, col suo solito stile pacato ma fermo: _Vi prego di usare toni rispettosi nel parlare della mia vita privata, compresa la mia fidanzata. Grazie._  
Quando lo lesse, il giorno seguente, Nives si commosse e desiderò ardentemente di possedere il teletrasporto di Star Trek per poter correre da lui ad abbracciarlo. Per l’ennesima volta si chiese come potesse essere tutto vero e ringraziò fervidamente la Dea per averle concesso di incontrare Richard e di farlo innamorare di sé quanto lei era innamorata di lui.  
La risposta dei follower di Richard fu vivacissima e al novanta percento favorevole, mentre i pochi che osarono replicare negativamente vennero letteralmente fatti a pezzi dagli altri. Nives si sentì enormemente rincuorata.

Fortunatamente il viaggio di Richard in Cina andò liscio come l’olio; sia lui che Peter Jackson ebbero un grandissimo successo personale ed i fan cinesi si dimostrarono entusiasti ma rispettosi, cosa che fu di grande sollievo per Nives. In quei giorni, l’attore postò diversi tweet: non lo disse esplicitamente, ma lo fece per rassicurare la sua _dolce ragazza italiana_ , la cui ansia però non si placò del tutto finché lui non fu rientrato a Toronto.

__

  
Frattanto Marlise le aveva scritto e si erano accordate per una data; la giornalista americana avrebbe intervistato lei e Richard separatamente, in momenti comodi per entrambi, poi avrebbe unito le due interviste in un unico articolo. Naturalmente avrebbe concordato le domande da fare all’uno e all’altra con entrambi, in modo da armonizzarle come se fossero un’unica sessione. Tra l’altro, Richard era stato votato come miglior attore britannico in un film, vincendo il premio messo in palio da Marlise, diventando così il primo a riceverlo per due anni di seguito, seppure in due categorie diverse.  
_Sono molto nervosa,_ scrisse Nives a Beatrice a proposito di questa intervista _, Non ho mai fatto niente del genere… so che ogni parola che dirò verrà passata ai raggi X dalla Armitage Army e che, qualsiasi cosa mi uscirà di bocca, ci sarà sempre qualcuno pronto a criticarla…_  
_E tu fregatene!,_ la incoraggiò Beatrice, _Non puoi piacere sempre e non puoi piacere a tutti. Tu sei tu, non cercare di apparire diversa da come sei, anche perché è così che piaci a Richard, ed è l’unica cosa che conta._  
_Hai ragione,_ ammise Nives _, confortata, dopotutto, fa parte del prezzo da pagare per stare con una persona famosa… e io sono pronta a pagare qualsiasi prezzo, pur di stare con Richard. Se qualcuno mi avesse detto che avrei fatto innamorare di me Richard Armitage gli avrei dato del pazzo furioso… e invece… è tutto vero, anche se quando ci penso mi sembra ancora che me lo stia solo sognando…_

L’intervista fu più facile di quanto Nives avesse temuto, anche perché aveva deciso di essere sincera e di dire a Marlise che era nervosa e preoccupata, così la giornalista fece in modo di metterla a proprio agio con battute simpatiche e mettendosi perfino a fangirlare quando l’italiana rispose alla sua domanda riguardo al modo in cui lei e Richard si erano incontrati. Marlise fu molto intenerita dalla confessione di Nives di non essere riuscita a inghiottire un singolo boccone per tutto il giorno al pensiero di andare a teatro a vedere il suo idolo recitare dal vivo a pochi metri da lei; e si emozionò moltissimo al racconto delle due volte che lo aveva atteso fuori della _stage door_ , soprattutto la seconda volta quando lui l’aveva invitata ad entrare per poterle parlare. Poi si entusiasmò nel sentire il riassunto della loro giornata a Windsor, per non parlare del soggiorno a Venezia quando Richard le aveva detto d’essersi innamorato di lei. Naturalmente Nives non citò la strana sensazione di predestinazione provata dall’attore riguardo alla poltrona su cui si era seduta, cosa che lo aveva spinto a comportarsi in modo per lui insolito, a partire dal chiederle di aspettarlo per parlarle fino a chiederle di uscire con lui, e a recarsi a Venezia per rivederla, ma si limitò a dire di credere nel destino: se non avesse avuto Lorraine a sostenerla in quello che per lei era un assoluto colpo di testa – prendere un aereo solo per recarsi a vedere una rappresentazione teatrale – non sarebbe andata a Londra e non avrebbe mai incontrato Richard. Marlise non poté che concordare ed alla fine dichiarò che le sembrava la trama di un bellissimo film d’amore.  
“Spero che le fan di Richard non mi divorino viva”, disse Nives con un sospiro, quando l’intervista fu conclusa. Marlise annuì comprensiva:  
“Non temere”, la rassicurò, “Ci saranno _sempre_ quelle che spareranno a zero su di te, qualsiasi cosa tu dica o faccia, ma credimi, la maggior parte andrà in estasi leggendo di come vi siete conosciuti tu e Richard: sembra veramente una favola moderna, una storia così romantica la sognano tutte. E ti confesso che, se io non fossi già sposata e innamorata di mio marito, la sognerei anch’io!”, concluse con una risatina che rincuorò Nives.  
_“_ Mi avviserai quando pubblicherai?”, le domandò.  
“Certamente. Prima devo intervistare anche Richard e poi montare i due spezzoni in un unico servizio coerente… penso che ci vorranno due o tre settimane.”  
Si salutarono con simpatia e, prima d’interrompere il collegamento, Marlise invitò Nives ad andare a trovarla, se mai si fosse recata a Los Angeles; lei fu lieta d’accettare. Era stata a Los Angeles alcuni giorni nel 2004, durante un tour che l’aveva portata in giro per il sudovest degli States, e non le sarebbe spiaciuto affatto tornarci.

“Tra una ripresa e l’altra di _Hannibal_ sto facendo un altro piccolo lavoro”, Richard svelò a Nives; erano in collegamento via Skype, come accadeva due o tre volte la settimana, proprio come quando si era trovato a Los Angeles per le riprese di _The Sleepwalker_. In Italia erano le sette di sera, a Toronto l’una, e Richard era in pausa pranzo, “L’ho accettato solo per te”, aggiunse con un sorrisetto misterioso. La donna inarcò le sopracciglia, meravigliata:  
“Che cosa? Per me? E di che cosa si tratta…?”  
“La Audible mi ha chiesto di leggere una selezione di poesie d’amore per san Valentino e ho subito accettato pensando a te…”  
La Audible era la stessa casa editrice che lo aveva ingaggiato per la lettura di _Hamlet_.  
“Hai… pensato a me? Oh Richard, come sei dolce…”, mormorò Nives, lottando contro il nodo che le stava stringendo la gola. Notando la sua commozione, Richard sentì il cuore sussultare in risonanza.  
“Sarà scaricabile gratuitamente da iTunes a partire dal 14 febbraio; mi faranno anche una breve intervista sul tema dell’amore”, continuò, la voce leggermente più bassa per l’emozione, “Avrò da dire cose molto sentite… grazie a te…”  
Gli occhi di Nives si inumidirono; allungò una mano e sfiorò lo schermo per accarezzargli virtualmente la guancia.  
“Armitage, sei incredibile…”, sussurrò. Lui le sorrise, più con gli occhi che con le labbra.  
“No, sono soltanto innamorato”, controbatté piano.

Il giorno di san Valentino cadeva di sabato; erano molti anni che Nives non lo festeggiava più perché forzatamente single e per tale motivo quel giorno le metteva sempre una gran tristezza. Suo padre faceva sempre un regalo a sua madre, anche dopo cinquant’anni di matrimonio, e a lei veniva un groppo in gola per la malinconia che le provocava la propria solitudine. Quell’anno però era diverso: anche se il suo Valentino era lontano, ad un continente di distanza, lei non era sola, non più. Fu quindi col cuore leggero che quel mattino accese il computer e andò subito su iTunes per scaricare il file gratuito delle poesie d’amore lette da Richard; la prima era _How do I Love Thee_ di Elisabeth Browning. Ne stava ascoltando i primi versi, un groppo in gola, quando suonarono alla porta; seccata, bloccò la riproduzione e andò ad aprire, ma come vide di cosa si trattava, l’irritazione svanì: era uno stupendo cesto di rose rosse. Ringraziò il fattorino e corse a posare il cesto sul tavolo, poi lesse il biglietto che lo accompagnava. Recitava semplicemente _Ti amo. Richard_ , seguito da un cuore.

  
Emozionantissima, Nives si sentì pungere gli occhi e pensò che mai aveva pianto di gioia o si era commossa tanto spesso come in quei mesi che stava con Richard. Il suo cuore si gonfiò d’amore per lui fin quasi a scoppiare. Gli mandò subito un sms: _Amore mio, ho appena ricevuto le tue meravigliose rose… sono senza parole. Tanto per cambiare. Ancora una volta mi viene da chiedermi se sei reale o se sto solo sognando. Sei… troppo. Ti amo infinitamente. La tua Valentina._  
A Toronto erano le quattro del mattino, ci sarebbe voluto un paio d’ore prima che lo leggesse, ma lo avrebbe trovato appena sveglio. Anche lei aveva pensato ad un regalo di san Valentino: poiché Vicenza aveva una forte tradizione orafa, aveva scelto un braccialetto d’oro con una targhetta sulla quale aveva fatto incidere, sul lato superiore, il proprio nome in un elegante corsivo e, sul lato inferiore, la data del giorno in cui si erano messi insieme, a Venezia, 20/09/2014. Gliel’avrebbe fatta vedere quando si sarebbero parlati via Skype, ovvero quella sera alle sette ora italiana.

“È bellissimo, Nives… non dovevi, è troppo …”  
Richard quasi balbettava per la commozione: il braccialetto d’oro che Nives gli stava facendo vedere, il suo regalo di san Valentino, era davvero stupendo, sia esteticamente che per quello che simboleggiava.  
“Niente è _troppo_ , per te”, ribatté Nives, “ma se ti preoccupa la cifra che posso aver speso, non è il caso: conosco persone che lavorano nel settore orafo e l’ho avuto a prezzo di fabbrica, non di negozio”, lo rassicurò, strizzandogli un occhio.  
“D’accordo… ma non ti lamentare più se ti faccio regali ad alto profilo, va bene?”, ritorse Richard, rammentando le sue proteste per l’iPod. Colta in flagrante, Nives fece una delle sue piccole smorfie che lui trovava adorabili.  
“E va bene”, brontolò.  
“Peccato dover aspettare quando ci vedremo la prossima volta per poterlo indossare”, commentò Richard, sorvolando con una risatina sulla sua piccola messinscena, “Ho parlato con la produzione e mi sono accordato per alcuni giorni liberi a pasqua, così ora posso confermare ai miei che andremo da loro. Quando gliene ho accennato, erano assolutamente deliziati alla prospettiva. Soprattutto mia madre, che non vede l’ora di approfondire la conoscenza con te.”  
“Mi fa piacere, anche io sarò felice di conoscere meglio lei e tuo padre; e di incontrare tuo fratello e la sua famiglia. Dormiremo in albergo, suppongo…”, aggiunse, titubante.  
“No, potremo dormire dai miei: hanno convertito le vecchie camere mia e di Chris in camere degli ospiti, con tanto di letti matrimoniali e bagno proprio”, Richard la scrutò, scorgendo il disagio sul suo volto, “Ti imbarazza dormire con me sotto il loro stesso tetto?”, domando, perspicace come suo solito.  
Nives annuì:  
“Un po’… in Italia molti lo considererebbero sconveniente, anche in pieno ventunesimo secolo.”  
“Capisco… In Inghilterra invece è normale, e comunque Chris e Susan hanno dormito a casa dei nostri genitori molto prima di sposarsi, anzi hanno convissuto lì per quasi un anno prima del matrimonio.”  
“Ah… beh allora non c’è motivo che io mi senta in imbarazzo”, concluse Nives, scrollando le spalle, “Purché la stanza sia acusticamente ben isolata”, aggiunse con un sorrisetto maladrino. Richard non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere a quella battuta che sottintendeva alle loro _attività notturne_ , sicuramente alquanto _vivaci_.  
“Niente paura, le camere sono situate alle estremità opposte di un lungo corridoio…”  
Dovevano trascorrere ancora molte settimane prima che potessero rivedersi; per nessuno dei due sarebbe stato facile, ma prima o poi le settimane sarebbero diventate giorni, poi ore, e infine avrebbero potuto riabbracciarsi…


End file.
